Harry James Potter ¿Malfoy?
by Luna Issabella
Summary: Los Potter murieron, y su unico hijo, Harry, quedo bajo la custodia de uno de sus padrinos: Lucius Malfoy. Draco y Harry se criaron como hermanos, y con los años, Harry fue desarrollando un fuerte sentimiento hacia su hermano... pero las cosas no son tan faciles ¿No era suficiente con ser un Potter-Malfoy? Drarry
1. Prologo

_Prologo_

Observo su copa, llena de aquel amargo y a la vez dulce liquido ambarino, que le gustaba disfrutar de vez en cuando, en compañía de sus amigos.

Suspiro y clavo sus grises ojos en la chimenea.

Desde hacía bastante rato tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y tenía que ver con que su mejor amigo haya desaparecido.

De pronto, las puertas de su despacho se abrieron de golpe y por ellas entro una guapísima rubia de hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Lucius!-grito, corriendo hacia él y arrodillándose a su lado-los mataron, Lucius, están muertos-sollozo

-¿de quienes me hablas Narcissa?-cuestiono, temiéndose lo peor

-a los Potter-susurro-no saben nada del niño

-Maldición-mascullo, poniéndose en pie-llévate a Draco a casa de Black, y espérenme ahí

-pero Lucius…

-pero nada, llama a Lupin por la chimenea antes de irte

Narcissa asintió, preocupada por lo que le pudiera suceder a su marido.

Lucius tomo su capa de viaje y, echándole una última ojeada a su esposa, desapareció.

-

Apareció a las afueras de Godric's Hollow, cerca de una hermosa casa de dos plantas.

En los alrededores no había nadie... nadie más que uno de los primos de su esposa.

Se acerco a él, con paso elegante, valorando su aspecto. Sus largos cabellos negros estaban algo enredados y desordenados, por el posible jaloneo, y sus bellos ojos azul-grisáceos miraban desesperados a todas partes.

-¡Malfoy!-grito al verlo, camino hacia él en dos zancadas-¿dónde está Severus?

-iba a preguntarte lo mismo, Black-respondió calmadamente-¿dónde está Harry?

-aun no sabemos nada de él-respondió, tratando de controlarse-y si...

El sonido de una aparición corto sus palabras. Ambos se giraron y suspiraron aliviados casi a la misma vez. Por diferentes motivos, pero relacionados con la persona que acababa de aparecer.

Acaba de llegar un hombre, más o menos uno o dos años más joven que ellos. Su cabello, negro como la noche, caía totalmente liso alrededor de su rostro, enmarcando su pálido rostro. Sus hermosos ojos negros brillaban preocupados, pero esta pareció disolverse solo un poco al posarse en el oji azul.

-Severus-saludaron ambos-¿dónde estabas?-pregunto Lucius

-Potter me había mandado a llamar-contesto, acercándose a ellos-tenía el presentimiento de que esto sucedería y me mando con el niño

-¿dónde está?-preguntaron, nuevamente al unisonó, Sirius y Lucius

-con Remus y Regulus, en Grimmauld Place

-Narcissa tambien esta haya-informo Lucius, suspirando aliviado

-¿quién ataco a James y a Lily?-pregunto Sirius, acercándose al moreno

-aun no se sabe, huyeron una vez les asesinaron-respondió, desviando la vista a la casa

Los ojos azules de Sirius se llenaron de lágrimas.

¡Era totalmente injusto!

Acababa de perder a dos de sus mejores amigos, quien sabe porque motivo.

-deberíamos ir a Grimmauld Place-susurro, alzando la vista al cielo

Ambos asintieron sin mediar palabra. Se tomaron del brazo y desaparecieron.

-

Cuando aparecieron en Grimmauld Place, todo estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

Sirius se despidió con un silencioso ''buenas noches'', y desapareció por las escaleras, sollozando silenciosamente.

Severus apretó el brazo de Lucius y subió tras él.

El rubio suspiro, miro a su alrededor.

Esa casa jamás le había gustado.

Subió las escaleras con desgano, rogando porque su hijo y su esposa estuvieran bien. "Y Potter tambien" pensó, suspirando nuevamente.

Se deslizo en silencio por los pasillos y se detuvo en la última puerta. Por debajo de esta se podía ver una tenue luz.

Abrió la puerta y entro, cerrándola silenciosamente a su espalda.

Narcissa estaba sentada en un sillón cerca de la cama, con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo. Un libro (que reconoció como uno de los de la biblioteca Malfoy) descansaba en su regazo.

Sonrio de medio lado. Con la tenue luz del lumos que flotaba sobre su cabeza, su esposa se veía realmente hermosa; su piel tenía un ligero brillo plateado, y sus rizos dorados parecían plata alrededor de su rostro.

Simplemente hermosa. "Debo preguntarle si es mitad Veela" se recordó.

Y en caso de que así fuera, no le importaría. La amaba con locura. Y a su pequeño Dragón.

Se deslizo con paso suave a la cama, donde descansaban dos pequeños cuerpos.

Se sentó al lado de ambos y jalo un poco las sabanas.

Bajo estas, abrazados como si el otro fuese un bote salvavidas, habían dos pequeños niños, de no más de 1 año.

El primero, tenía la piel tan blanca como el alabastro y el rubio cabello se deslizaba por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Vestía un mono azul celeste con pequeños dragones plateados, volando alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

El segundo, en cambio, tenía la piel un poco mas cremosa; su pelo, corto y enmarañado, a penas y si rozaban sus mejillas. Vestía un mono, al igual que el rubito, rojo vino y varias Snitchs revoloteando nerviosamente de un lado al otro. La respiración del morenito era un poco más agitada y en su frente había un pequeño rastro de sangre, que el rubio mayor limpio.

Lucius se inclino y beso la frente de ambos niños. Se levanto y cargo a Narcissa en brazos, recostándola en la cama.

Se sentó en el sillón, observando a su familia.

Cerró los ojos y decidió descansar. Mañana seria un día agitado.

-

-¿esta consciente de lo que esto conlleva, señor Malfoy?-cuestiono el mago, ya entrado en años

-por supuesto-asintió, seriamente

A su lado, Narcissa le hacía tiernos arrumacos al pequeño moreno de penetrantes ojos verdes, que observaba todo con infantil interés

-bien, ¿señor Black?-pregunto

Al otro lado, Sirius Black no despegaba la vista de su ahijado.

-si señor-asintió, desviando sus azules ojos al hombre-no me agrada la idea de separarme de él, pero con Malfoy estará mas seguro que con nadie

El hombre asintió y extendió frente a él y un pergamino, lleno de elegantes letras doradas.

-cuando firmen, el segundo apellido del niño se cambiare por el suyo, señor Malfoy

El rubio asintió, tomo la pluma que le extendía el mago y firmo.

Sirius tomo la pluma luego de esto y firmo tambien.

De inmediato, el pergamino se duplico, apareciendo dos copias idénticas.

-queda estipulado, y registrado en los archivos del Ministerio, que el niño Harry James Potter Evans, pasa a estar bajo la completa tutela del señor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, su padrino-recito el mago, como confirmando lo que decía el pergamino-su otro padrino, Sirius Orión Black, le concede su parte de la custodia, convirtiéndose así el niño en Harry James Potter Malfoy, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad

Ambos hombres asintieron, conforme con el documento.

Narcissa sonrio ampliamente y lleno de besos las mejillas del moreno.

De ahora en adelante, Harry seria su hijo. "Te prometo que lo cuidare con mi vida, Lily" pensó, apretando suavemente la mano de su marido.

Y, con los contratos ya guardados, todos salieron de la oficina del abogado mágico.

Pero claro, este suceso no le quitaba un grado de fama al pequeño Potter, pues al día siguiente, en todos los periódicos, especialmente en El Profeta, se leía la noticia del año.

"El niño-que-vivió, Harry James Potter, hijo del gran auror James Potter y la mejor y más joven medimaga Liliane Potter, lamentablemente difuntos, ahora es un Malfoy"

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado w

No olviden los RR *w*


	2. Cap 1

Cap. 1

Los primeros dos años fueron bastante complicados.

A cada momento recibían amenazas anónimas en contra de ellos y de sus hijos (porque aun que le doliera al Mundo Mágico para ellos Harry era su hijo).

Cuando Harry cumplió 4 años, las cosas se calmaron un poco, pero aun así, el Ministro Riddle personalmente les había asegurado que nada les pasaría (para algo era el segundo padrino de Draco).

Draco, con su tierna edad de 4 años, no entendía porque no podían salir a los inmensos jardines a jugar solos, ni porque cada cierto tiempo la casa se llenaba de aurores, o por un descuido los reporteros los asediaban. Y mucho menos entendía, porque Harry era el centro de todos.

Se sentía mal al sentir celos de su hermano, pero era un Malfoy, y la espinita de que el morenito acaparaba todo no salía de su pequeño corazón.

Por supuesto, esto no le permitía ver que su padre lo mimaba mas a el que a Harry, y que su madre a penas le hacía caso al oji verde cuando el aparecía en escena (aunque no dejaba de darle el cariño que el oji verde necesitaba). Ni mucho menos veía que para Harry era tan o más confuso que para él.

En el cumple años numero 5 de Draco, su padrino Severus y el esposo de este, Sirius, aparecieron con regalos también para Harry, cuyo cumpleaños se celebraría al siguiente mes.

De más está decir que Draco se sintió realmente celoso del morenito. Por mucho que lo quisiera.

Pero el enojo no le duro mucho. El adoraba al niño de ojos verdes, y este sentía algo similar por él.

O mejor dicho, algo un poco más profundo, pero no tenia como definirlo.

-

-Draco-llamo suavemente un niño de no más de 8 años-¿dónde estás escondido?

El pequeño moreno se deslizo sin hacer ningún ruido por la habitación que compartía con el rubio. Había aprendido a pasar desapercibido en las fiestas que hacia su padre, de lo contrario, todos lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

Abajo, sus padres, padrinos y amigos los esperaban para celebrar su cumple años, y Draco simplemente había desaparecido antes de que la fiesta empezara realmente.

-¿Dragón?-se agacho y miro debajo de la cama-mamá subirá y se enojara con nosotros, Draco

-no quiero celebrar _tu_ cumpleaños-le respondió otra voz, más suave y amortiguada

Harry se enderezo y observo la cama de su hermano, acomodándose los lentes.

Se sintió muy mal con esas palabras, herido por alguna razón. A él le gustaba jugar con Draco, compartir en la fiesta y todo eso.

No le gustaba estar rodeado de extraños, que se interesaban más por su extraña cicatriz que por el mismo. Pero con Draco se sentía seguro, protegido.

El rubio atraía todas las miradas sobre él con su porte elegante y decidido. Él, en cambio, lo hacía con su torpeza y descuido.

-entonces yo tampoco lo celebrare-aseguro, acomodándose en su cama

-¿Qué?-pregunto el rubio, retirando las sabanas de encima de su cabeza-¿estás bromeando Harry?

El morocho negó, sonriendo tímidamente.

-podemos decirle a mama que nos sentimos mal-propuso, suavemente

Draco suspiro y negó, bajando de la cama. Era tonto tener celos de que todos miraran a su hermano.

A el también lo miraban así que, ¿cuál era el problema?

Harry le sonrió ampliamente y se bajo, lo tomo por la mano y lo saco casi a rastras de la habitación.

Bajaron las escaleras y, al llegar a las puertas que daban al gran jardín, ambos se detuvieron, acomodaron su pelo (aunque Harry mucho no podía hacer) y salieron.

De inmediato, Narcissa los intercepto y acomodo sus túnicas. Los tomo de las manos y los llevo junto a los demás invitados, que este año eran menos que antes (o más bien, eran menos que cuando Draco cumplió años).

-¡Prongsy!-llamo alegremente Sirius, acercándose a Harry en dos zancadas, tomándolo en brazos y dándole vueltas mientras besaba cariñosamente sus mejillas.

-Sirius, compórtate-le amonestaron a su espalda

-oh, vamos Sevy, hace siglos que no veo a mi niño-Sirius hizo un dulce puchero y bajo a un risueño Harry, ignorando el gruñido de su marido por el cariñoso apodo

-lo viste el mes pasado-regaño Severus, gruñendo suavemente

-hola padrino-saludo el niño-Severus-asintió en su dirección

Aun no comprendía bien el porqué, pero Severus no le permitía llamarle padrino.

-¿qué tal Harry?-el moreno se giro, encontrándose con un hombre castaño, muy pálido, y con unos hermosos y tiernos ojos amielados, casi dorados

-hola tío Remus-le sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente-¿dónde está tío Reg?

-tuvo que quedarse-Remus agito su pelo y alzo la vista un poco, posándola en el rubito que se cruzaba de brazos enfurruñado por la falta de atención-hola Draco

-señor Lupin-devolvio el saludo, sonriendo levemente

-¿cómo están?

-bien- Harry sonrió ampliamente y Draco se sintió aun más enfurruñado

Se supone que esas dulces sonrisas debían ser _solo para él._

-¿y Lucius?

-está en el estudio, con el Ministro Riddle-respondió Narcissa, con un ligero tono de contrariedad

Remus asintió. Revolvió el pelo de Harry, abrazo a Draco con ternura y enfilo de vuelta a la mansión.

Una vez fuera de vista y que los adultos se sentaran en la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado suyo, Harry tomo a Draco y lo arrastro hacia un pequeño grupo de niños, que jugaban alegremente, apartado de los adultos.

En lo general el cumpleaños estuvo bien, y en la noche, ambos niños se acostaron más tarde, admirando los regalos que le dieron al moreno.

-

Las navidades no eran mucho mejores.

Harry recibía regalos de Sirius y su hermano Regulus, (al que apenas veía pues trabajaba en el área pediátrica de San Mungo y se la pasaba casi todo el día allí), de Remus (el esposo de Regulus) y de Severus. Sumados a los regalos de Lucius y Narcissa, los del Ministro Riddle y de otras personas que el moreno no conocía.

Draco, recibía la misma cantidad de las mismas personas, incluyendo los de sus tías Bella y Meda, no podía evitar sentirse celoso del moreno.

¡Era inconcebible!

Con 9 años, Draco se enfurruñaba más que antes, también por algo más que obvio: pronto irían a Hogwarts y ahí _sí_ que su hermano recibiría mas atención.

Gruño levemente, taladrando con la mirada a Harry, que leía cómodamente, acurrucado bajo una manta al lado de la chimenea.

Desvió la vista a la montaña de regalos que se apilaba bajo la placa con el nombre grabado del moreno.

Suspiro, frustrado.

Se habían enterado, de que la mayoría de las personas que le enviaban regalos a Harry lo hacían en una forma de enviarle fuerzas al joven por la pérdida de sus padres. Hizo una mueca al recordar como descubrió que Harry no era su hermano consanguíneo. Aunque esto era _más que obvio._

Miro nuevamente al moreno, cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas levemente mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la superficie de la página que leía.

Picado por la curiosidad, el rubio gateo hasta él y se acurruco a su lado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y desvió sus grises ojos a Harry, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

El moreno _no estaba leyendo_.

Más bien tenía entre sus manos un álbum fotográfico, regalo de su padrino en su pasado cumpleaños y que él _no_ había abierto... _Hasta ese momento._

En la pagina que observaba el moreno, había una joven pareja: una hermosa peli roja de piel cremosa y brillantes ojos verdes, abrazada a un joven de piel tostada, revoltosos cabellos negros y picaros ojos almendrados. Entre ellos había un pequeño niño de apenas unos meses de nacidos, vestido con un trajecito del Santa Claus muggle.

El joven era muy parecido a Harry, y de estar vivo, pasaría fácilmente por su hermano mayor más que por su padre.

-son mis padres-susurro el moreno, sonriendo débilmente, acariciando las letras doradas grabadas en la pagina dorada, bajo la foto-Lily y James Potter

-tu madre era muy linda-comento el rubio, sintiéndose mal de pronto por haberse sentido celoso tanto tiempo de su hermano

-Sirius me comento que me querían mucho-siguió el moreno, pasando la página

En esta, estaban los Potter, junto a un divertido Sirius y un enfurruñado Severus, Remus con una sonrisa tímida y un evidente sonrojo, abrazando dulcemente a un joven parecido a Sirius, y casi tan alto como él, ambos a la izquierda de James. Al lado de Severus se encontraba Lucius, sonriendo de forma altanera, rodeando la cintura de forma posesiva a una joven Narcissa, que sonreía con la misma timidez que Remus. Y al lado de Regulus, el Ministro Riddle.

-Harry, yo...

-ya lo sé Draco-Harry le miro, sonriendo, los ojos brillantes de lagrimas-ahora que no soy tu hermano...

-siempre serás mi hermano-se apresuro a decir el rubio, tomando entre sus manos una de las de Harry.

Por un segundo, esas palabras quebraron el corazón del moreno, pero este descarto el sentimiento, sonriendo ampliamente al saber que no perdería el cariño de su hermano.

-odio que hablen de mi en _El Profeta_-susurro Harry, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio-y odio que cuando papá... Lucius... Papá-dudo unos segundos

-¿cuándo papá qué?-le insto el rubio, sonriendo débilmente ante su titubeo

-cuando el organiza fiestas, odio que todos me miren-suspiro y acaricio distraídamente las manos que sostenían la suya-prefiero que seas tú el foco de atención

-¿yo?-Draco miro la negra cabellera, sorprendido, no solo por la confesión del moreno, sino por la madurez y seriedad impresas en esas palabras

-si-Harry alzo la vista y se ruborizo-¿no estás enojado por qué no somos hermanos?-cuestiono, con un ligero tono infantil que hizo que el rubio riera

-claro que no, Harry-acaricio su mejilla y beso su nariz-te quiero mucho, por muy Potter que seas

Harry rio y se acomodo aun mas cerca del delgado cuerpo del rubio, abrazándolo suavemente.

-yo también te quiero Dragón-susurro, cerrando los ojos-me gusta que seas mi hermano

-a mi también-Draco acaricio suavemente las rebeldes hebras

-Draco-susurro el moreno, luego de unos segundos de silencio

-¿hmm?-el aludido, que en algún momento había cerrado los ojos, los abrió perezoso-¿dime?  
-¿me prometes algo?

-si

-prométeme que cuando entremos a la escuela, no dejaras de quererme, ni te la pasaras con Zabinni, Nott y Parkinson, aunque caiga en Gryffindor

Draco sonrió medio adormilado, imaginando el dulce puchero en los labios de su hermano

-lo prometo

-y siempre me querrás y protegerás-agrego en un débil susurro, sonrojándose

-prometo siempre quererte y protegerte-asintió el rubio, bostezando

Harry sonrió, se arrebujo más en la manta y cerró los ojos, abandonándose al sueño.

Y así los encontraron Lucius y Narcissa mas tarde, ambos acurrucados el uno contra el otro, el cuerpo delgado y aristocrático del rubio casi encima del pequeño y delicado del moreno, como protegiéndolo.

Y por un segundo, Lucius pensó en la trágica noche en la que Harry perdió a sus padres, cuando llego a Grimmauld y los encontró, cuando eran unos bebes, abrazados el uno al otro.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Eso posiblemente auguraba algo bueno, algo muy bueno.

Continuara...


	3. Cap 2

os dejare el Link de Devian Art donde coloque la portada de esta historia *w* me alegra mucho que os guste tanto jejeje: art/Harry-James-Potter-Malfoy-436523523

Cualquier duda con respecto a la historia, ponganla en un Comentario que yo la respondere :3

Cap. 2

Cuando la carta de ambos arribo a Malfoy's Manor, ambos jóvenes no cabían en sí de la alegría.

¡Irían a Hogwarts!

Aunque esta alegría se veía empañada por el hecho de alejarse de sus padres, les hacía muy feliz saber que al fin conocerían el legendario colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

-¿cuándo iremos a comprar los útiles, padre?-pregunto Draco, tratando de no saltar de la alegría

-la próxima semana, Draco-respondió el rubio distraídamente, leyendo unos papeles-iréis con Severus, los Black y Remus

-¿no iras con nosotros papá?-pregunto esta vez Harry, desilusionado-¿y mamá?

Draco sonrio para sus adentros y negó suavemente. Al moreno no se le daban las formalidades, y tal vez nunca lo harían, aunque a su padre no parecía molestarle.

-lo siento, tengo que viajar a Francia-hizo una mueca, tomando notas de quien sabe qué cosa en una libreta aparte-tal vez Cissa los acompañe a comprar las túnicas esta tarde, y nada mas

Ambos asintieron, desilusionados. Y no es que no quisieran ir con las parejas pero... no era lo mismo.

Ambos chicos suspiraron y salieron del despacho del rubio mayor. Mejor no incordiarlo tan temprano en la mañana.

-deberías cortarte el pelo-señalo el rubio, mientras subían las escaleras, por decir algo y alejar la expresión triste de los ojos de su hermano

Harry frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Qué tenía su pelo?

Ciertamente, ahora le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, y solía amarrarlo en una coleta para que no se dispersaran demasiado, pero uno que otro mechón se escaba y acariciaba su frente (y por sobre todo cubría su cicatriz).

-tu tambien lo llevas largo-señalo el oji verde

-pero mi pelo se amolda según yo quiera-apunto, burlón

Harry sonrio, y asintió.

-Touché

Ni bien habían terminado de subir las escaleras, apareció Narcissa, los tomo a cada uno del brazo y los arrastro de vuelta abajo.

-vamos a comprar las túnicas-dijo por toda respuesta a la miradas confundidas de sus hijos.

-

Harry se observo en el espejo, realmente admirado.

Había usado túnicas antes, de todos los colores y telas. Pero jamás una como la que tenía ahora, una de las tantas que usaría en Hogwarts.

Desvió la vista a Draco, que se dejaba vestir sumisamente por Madame Malkin, y, por alguna extraña razón que escapaba a su entendimiento, se sonrojo.

Si el se veía dulce y elegante, su hermano se veía imponente y magistral.

Aun le sorprendía las grandes diferencias que había entre ellos. Draco era unos centímetros más alto que él, su pelo era liso y totalmente sumiso, su piel era suave y clara y extra sensible. Draco era elegancia, clase, delicadeza (en el buen sentido de la palabra) y arrogancia, en una sola persona.

El en cambio, además de ser pequeño y con figura delicada (casi femenina para su horror), tenía el pelo indomable como el de su verdadero padre, y su piel, un poco mas tostada, cremosa, estaba plagada de diminutas pecas, imperceptibles al ojo, pero él, curioso como solo un Potter podía ser (o eso decía Severus cada vez que el chico husmeaba en sus libros de pociones -para horror de Sirius-) las había descubierto: en su espalda, en el puente de su nariz y una que otra a lo largo del cuello.

El, Harry Potter Malfoy, era miope y sus lentes (heredados de su difunto padre) le quitaban atractivo a su infantil rostro (comentario de las amigas de su madre Cissa), era más torpe que un gnomo (al menos eso aparentaba) y tan tímido que le entraba pánico cuando estaba rodeado de personas.

Suspiro. Era consciente de que Draco se había sentido celoso de el por su _"fama"_, pero si su hermano supiera cuanto lo admiraba tal vez no le creería...

-Harry cariño-llamo Narcissa suavemente, sacándolo de su ensoñación-ya puedes bajar

El moreno se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo al percatarse que todos los allí presentes (dígase su madre, su hermano, Madame Malkin y sus dos asistentes) le miraban. Al parecer tenían rato diciéndole que bajara del banquillo.

-lo... lo siento-bisbiseo, bajando apenado y tratando de no pisar la preciosa túnica

-tranquilo, todos se ponen nerviosos en su primer año-dijo la mujer, sonriendo dulcemente y revolviendo su pelo

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, más relajado, pero aun sonrojado.

Cuando tuvieron todas las túnicas seleccionadas, y empaquetadas (para enviarlas luego a Malfoy's Manor), Narcissa llevo a sus niños a la heladería Florean Fortescue.

-

Ambos observaron asombrados la tienda de varitas (Draco mas disimulado que Harry), sorprendidos, no solo por la antigüedad, si no por la gran cantidad de varitas.

A sus espaldas, los hermanos Black y sus respectivas parejas observaban a los niños, acercarse tímidamente al mostrador.

Harry toco el pequeño timbre y se echo hacia atrás, esperando que alguien les atendiera.

De inmediato, un pequeño hombre, mayor y algo desgarbado, apareció frente a ellos, sorprendiéndoles.

-miren nada más que tenemos aquí-sonrio afable, mirando a los niños con verdadera curiosidad-los hermanos Malfoy

-buenos días, señor-saludo Harry, sonrojándose levemente

-Ollivander-el señor sonrio-supongo vienen por sus varitas

-así es, Ollivander-respondió Sirius, posándose al lado de su ahijado

-señor Black-Ollivander sonrio ampliamente, se acomodo los lentes y asintió-¿o debería decir Snape?-rio con suavidad-¿quién será el primero?

-yo-dijo Draco, adelantándose un paso.

Harry le sonrio y abrazo a Sirius, observando con verdadera curiosidad como el señor Ollivander desaparecía tras unas estanterías, llenas de cajas viejas y polvorosas.

Draco por su parte, le observo impaciente. No le gustaba estar rodeado de tanto polvo.

-a ver-les llego la voz del viejo, el cual apareció con una caja alargada en sus manos-tal vez esta, señor Malfoy

Saco con delicadeza la varita de su interior y se la alcanzo por el lado más grueso.

Draco la sostuvo y se estremeció. Miro con fascinación la varita. Desde que la suave madera entro en contacto con su piel, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal.

-magnifico-asintió el viejo, acomodándose las gafas-Espino, núcleo mágico de pelo de unicornio, 25.5 cm, elástica-completo el viejo mago, sonriendo orgulloso

Draco le miro, confundido.

-eso significa... ¿Qué es mía?-cuestiono

El viejo asintió y le sonrio conciliador. Era normal que los jóvenes de nuevo ingreso se sintieran... Nerviosos.

-ahora la tuya, Harry-susurro Sirius, empujándolo suavemente

Harry vio como Draco guardaba la varita en la caja, con suma delicadeza y luego la apretaba como si fuera su posesión más valiosa. Tal vez lo fuera.

-bien, bien-dijo el viejo, perdiéndose de nuevo entre las estanterías-que hay para el señor Harry Malfoy

A los pocos segundos volvió con otra caja, un poco más corta que la de Draco. Saco la varita, y con el mismo aire solemne, se la entrego al moreno.

Harry miro el pedazo de madera alargado y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se suponía debía pasar?

-agita la varita-le animo Sirius, leyendo la confusión en su rostro

Harry asintió y agito levemente la varita. Un rayo traslucido salió de ella y choco contra una lámpara, asiéndola añicos.

Harry dejo caer la varita por la impresión, y retrocedió.

-lo siento mucho-se disculpo, tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que eso le provocaba

Nunca tendría una varita, pensó desesperado, cerrando los ojos

-no se inquiete-le susurro Ollivander-recuerde siempre esto, señor Malfoy, un mago no elige la varita, la varita elige al mago

Harry abrió los ojos y observo, fascinado, como con un pase de varita, el viejo arreglaba la lámpara. Como hacia su madre cuando por su torpeza destrozaba alguno de los antiguos jarrones.

-a ver esta otra-le entrego otra varita

Harry la agito. Un rayo de igual color al anterior golpeo uno de los estantes y las varitas salieron volando.

Avergonzado, el moreno dejo el instrumento con mucho cuidado sobre el mostrador.

-tal vez yo no deba ir a Hogwarts-susurro, desviando la vista a cualquier lado menos los ojos azules de Ollivander

-no puede estar seguros-el viejo ladeo la cabeza, meditabundo-espérenme un momento

El viejo desapareció de la vista de todos, tras uno de los estantes. Recordaba que hacia algunos años un joven tuvo _los mismos problemas que Harry._

Draco se acerco a Harry y apretó su hombro, inspirándole confianza.

Harry le sonrio agradecido y acaricio su mano distraídamente, rogando internamente que lo dicho por el viejo fuese cierto.

Los minutos les parecieron eternos, y para cuando el viejo volvió, Severus y Draco estaban más que irritados. Remus, Regulus y Sirius les observaban divertidos. Los Slytherins (porque era seguro que el rubio seria una serpiente) no tenían para nada paciencia, y aunque Regulus tambien fue uno, con un hermano tan exasperante como Sirius había aprendido a controlarse.

-creo que esta te servirá-dijo Ollivander, pasándole una

La madera era totalmente lisa y marrón tirando a negro.

Harry la tomo, con verdadera curiosidad.

Cuando su piel y la madera entraron en contacto, sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos y una brisa inexistente acaricio sus mejillas, agitando su pelo.

-Acebo, pluma de Fénix, 28 cm y flexible-dijo el viejo, sonriendo-cada varita tiene una sola gemela en el mundo, y mi muchacho, he de decirte que compartes varita con la de nuestro Ministro

Harry le miro sorprendido y luego su varita. No podía creer que tenía entre sus manos la varita gemela de la del Ministro Tom Riddle.

-a Tom le parecerá gracioso-dijo Sirius, revolviendo el pelo de su ahijado-bueno, debemos retirarnos, aun hay un montón de cosas que comprar

Ambos chicos asintieron. Remus se adelanto y dejo dos bolsitas en el mostrador, le sonrio al viejo y todos salieron.

"Interesante" pensó Ollivander, sonriendo de medio lado "realmente interesante"

-

Los días que faltaban para el 1ero de Septiembre les paso volando. Entre organizar baúles y pequeños consejos dados por Sirius y Remus (los Slytherins no iban a realizar comentario alguno con respecto al castillo) los nervios de ambos chicos se elevaban a términos insospechados.

Estaban ansiosos. Y el día había llegado. Al fin

-Sirius-llamo Harry, mirando a todas partes en la estación de King Cross.

-¿si Harry?-pregunto el mayor, bajando la vista al chico

-es una simple duda-sonrio tímidamente-¿dejaras de quererme si caigo en Slytherin?

Sirius alzo una ceja y observo de reojo a Remus, que charlaba con Draco (para su gran sorpresa) sobre quién sabe qué cosa.

-por supuesto que no, aunque me gustaría que fueras un Gryffindor como yo

-ah-Harry asintió y frunció el ceño.

Era una duda que le había nacido cuando llego su carta, y que se acrecentó cuando escucho accidentalmente una conversación de su padre y Severus.

"A Sirius le dará un infarto si Potter cae en nuestra casa" había dicho Severus, sonriendo de medio lado, divertido

"Fue criado por Slytherins, cabe la remota posibilidad de que lo haga" asintió Lucius, y una sonrisa traviesa se apodero de sus labios

Harry pensó que, de caer en Slytherin, Remus y Sirius dejarían de quererlo, pero si caía en Gryffindor, no solo su padre dejaría de quererlo, sino tambien Draco

-bueno-dijo Remus, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-yo hasta aquí llego-les sonrio enigmático y se despidió de los niños con un fuerte abrazo

-nos vemos Moony-se despidió el moreno mayor, sonriéndole-bien chicos, hora de subir al expreso de Hogwarts.

Los chicos miraron a todas partes, asegurándose de que ningún Muggle les viera.

Se detuvieron frente a un muro de rojos ladrillos, en ambos lados tenían un cartel que decía "Plataforma 9" y "Plataforma 10". Ni rastros de la 9 3/4.

Según tenían entendido (y eso no les evitaba el pavor) tenían que atravesar el muro.

Respiraron hondo, se miraron y silenciosamente determinaron quien sería el primero.

Draco afianzo su carrito, y corrió, desapareciendo por el muro, seguido de Harry.

Lo único que lamentaban, era que sus padres no pudieran acompañarlos.

Al cruzar al otro lado, se quedaron maravillados. Había un montón de magos y brujas, chicos de su edad y mayores, moviéndose de un lado al otro.

Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue el enorme y magnifico tren, rojo y brillante como la sangre.

Ambos sintieron una cálida mano en el hombro y se giraron, encontrándose con los grises ojos de Lucius, que les sonrio de medio lado.

-¿creyeron que no los despediría?-cuestiono, alzando una de sus finas cejas

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente y lo abrazaron de forma disimulada. Los Malfoys no dejan ver sus emociones... no en público al menos.

La que si dejo pasar eso fue Narcissa, que los envolvió en un apretado abrazo, hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-se portan bien, manden cartas todos los días-susurro en sus oídos, besando sus mejillas

-mama, por favor-dijo Draco, sonrojándose ante la efusividad de su madre.

Narcissa se enderezo y se recompuso de inmediato, lanzándole miradas venenosas a los que la miraban extrañados.

Sirius se acerco a Harry y se agacho frente a él.

-esto es un regalo, departe de Remus y mío-susurro, escondiendo un pedazo de pergamino en su túnica-no dejes que Sev te lo confisque, ¿sí? Dentro está la clave para usarlo

Harry frunció el ceño confundido, pero asintió.

El sonido del pito del tren corto la pregunta que empezaba a formularse en su mente.

Y sin más preámbulos, ambos se despidieron de sus padres y de Sirius, subieron al tren y suspiraron.

No podían negar que estaban ansiosos por llegar al castillo.

-

Entraron en un compartimiento vacio y colocaron sus baúles donde correspondía.

Harry saco un libro y se sentó cerca de la ventana, recogiendo sus pies y pegándolos a su pecho.

Draco alzo una ceja y rodo los ojos. ¿Es qué Harry no se cansaba de leer?

-no me mires así-susurro el moreno, abriendo el libro en una página al azar-a ti tambien te gusta leer

-pero eso ya es obsesión-se mofo el rubio, sentándose a su lado

-como digas-asintió, sonriendo de medio lado, dándole la razón, aunque Draco se equivocaba-pero no es cualquier libro

-¿a no?  
-nop-su sonrisa se volvió algo infantil y sus preciosos ojos brillaron emocionados, robándole la respiración a Draco sin saberlo.

Harry le paso el libro.

-_"Cuentos de Beedel el Bardo"_-leyó el rubio y rio suavemente-¿no te cansas?

Harry negó y tomo el libro, retomando su lectura.

Draco suspiro, y en vista de que su hermano no le haría mucho caso, apoyo su mentón en el hombro del moreno y leyó junto a él.

Dos horas –aproximadamente- después, ambos estaban aun leyendo sumidos en completo silencio, cuando la puerta de su cabina se abrió, sobresaltándolos.

Ambos chicos se giraron, encontrándose con un chico peli rojo de más o menos su edad, que los miraba con sus profundos ojos azules, frunciendo el ceño.

Tras él, había una chica castaña, de melena enmarañada y que gruñía quien sabe qué cosas sobre los mal educados que eran los chicos, pero mirando a todas partes, los ojos marrones brillando de admiración.

-¿podemos quedarnos con ustedes? Todo el tren está lleno y prácticamente nos echaron de nuestra cabina-dijo el peli rojo, sonriendo de medio lado, pero sin perder su mirada cauta

Harry miro a Draco y se encogió de hombros. La verdad no le molestaba. Su hermano en cambio hizo una mueca.

Por alguna extraña razón, el peli rojo de rostro pecoso, se le hacía _conocido_.

-gracias-dijo la castaña, entrando y dejándose caer frente a Draco.

Ambos asintieron y volvieron la vista al libro, ignorándoles por completo.

-eres un Malfoy, ¿no?-pregunto de pronto el peli rojo, mirando a Draco, con el ceño aun mas fruncido

El rubio pestañeo y asintió, cauteloso.

-sabes-dijo, dirigiéndose esta vez al moreno, que le miraba atentamente-no deberías juntarte con personas como el

El de ojos grises apretó los labios. Ya sabía donde había visto al peli rojo.

-¿por qué?-pregunto Harry, ladeando la cabeza, ignorando la mirada incrédula que le dedico su hermano

-no son buenas personas-asintió-presumidos, petulantes y amantes de las artes oscuras

Los ojos del rubio llamearon.

-y tú debes de ser un Weasley-contesto, con voz fría, sorprendiendo al moreno-peli rojo, pecoso, de ropa usada y vieja... os reproducís como conejos y sois demasiados pobres como para poder comer-completo, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa

Harry miro a Draco con reproche. Sabía de sobra que sus padres habían sido un poco pre juiciosos, pero que habían superado todas las diferencias gracias a su amistad con Lily (una nacida de muggles) y con Remus (un mestizo mordido por un licántropo). Aunque eso no evitaba que uno que otro comentario despectivo se escapara de sus labios.

El peli rojo le miro, ofendido y furioso.

La castaña simplemente les miraba confundida, ¿de qué hablaban?

-¿ves a lo que me refiero?-apunto el peli rojo, apretando los puños

-¿de qué hablas Ron?-pregunto la chica

-cierto, vienes del mundo Muggle y no lo sabes, pero...

-¿eres nacida de muggles?-pregunto Harry, curioso, cortando la discusión

La chica se sonrojo y asintió.

-¡eso es genial!-los ojos verdes brillaron emocionados, y se desviaron al rubio-¿no lo crees Draco?

-si tu lo dices-asintió, confundido-los magos que viven allí, dicen que es interesante

-Ron me ha dicho que el Mundo Mágico tambien es interesante-agrego, con cierta timidez

Ron miro la interacción, estupefacto. ¿Acaso Malfoy no iba a insultarla por ser una sangre sucia?

-rubio pomposo-bufo, cruzándose de brazos

-¡Ronald!-regaño la castaña, escandalizada

Harry rodo los ojos y retomo su lectura.

De inmediato, Draco se acomodo nuevamente a su lado y siguió leyendo junto a él.

-¿qué leen?-pregunto Hermione, interesada

-"Cuentos de Beedel el Bardo"-respondieron a la vez, mientras Harry cambiaba de pagina

-vaya, yo me pase todo el verano leyendo los libros de Hogwarts y practicando hechizos

-¿sabías que no puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts?-pregunto Draco, alzando una ceja, pero sin dirigirle la mirada

El silencio incomodo de la chica le contesto

-¿en qué casa crees que caerás, Hermione?-pregunto Ron, ignorando a los otros dos

-no se-se sonrojo, confundida por lo que le decía el peli rojo

-yo seré de Gryffindor, como todos en mi familia-aseguro, sonriendo orgulloso-y te apuesto a que Malfoy caerá en Slytherin, es una serpiente, igual que sus padres

El rubio sintió la furia bullir nuevamente por sus venas, pero un codazo por parte de Harry le indico que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-¿tan malo es?

-solo personas crueles y manipuladoras pertenecen a esa casa-murmuro con desdén, mirando de mala forma a Draco

-espero que sepas que el Ministro perteneció a esa casa-le corto Harry, irritado por la diatriba del peli rojo

-eso no es cierto

-por supuesto que sí-Harry hizo una mueca-además, ¿qué tiene de malo caer allí?

El peli rojo abrió la boca, sorprendido por las palabras del chico.

-además, la magia no se califica en buena o mala, eso depende del uso que se le dé-agrego, pasando la pagina con indiferencia

-definitivamente, juntarte con Malfoy te pego sus ideas elitistas-bufo, cruzándose de brazos

Draco se enderezo, furioso. Estaba harto del Weasley. Abrió la boca para responderle, pero la suave voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

-primero, Weasley-Harry cerro el libro despacio, alzando la vista y acomodándose los lentes-te agradecería que cerraras la bocaza

El oji azul se estremeció ante la mirada helada que le dedico el chico de ojos verdes. Sus orbes, hasta hace unos segundos cálidos y amables, se volvieron fríos y se oscurecieron levemente.

-segundo, no sabes nada de los Slytherins, así que _abstente_ de hacer comentarios despectivos

Por unos segundos, todos en la cabina se estremecieron al sentir algo chispear sobre sus pieles. Draco miro a su hermano, preocupado. La _última vez_ que su magia se había salido de control (en su primera demostración de magia accidental) las cosas _no habían terminado bien._

-y tercero, te recomiendo que no vuelvas a insultar a un Malfoy en lo que te queda de vida, de lo contrario, tendrás serios problemas

-no te tengo miedo-declaro, envalentonándose-además, ¿por qué le defiendes tanto?

Una media sonrisa, marca Malfoy, se dibujo en los labios de Harry.

-que mala educación la mía-susurro, se puso en pie e hizo una exagerada reverencia-nos presento, Draco Lucius Malfoy-dijo, señalando al rubio, que a pesar de todo sonrio altanero-y yo, Harry James Potter... _Malfoy_, su hermano

Ron boqueo como pez fuera del agua, sorprendido. ¿Ese chico era _Potter_?

-insultarlo a él, o a mis padres, es insultarme a mi-continuo-te agradecería, que si no puedes reservarte _tus opiniones_, te largaras de mi presencia

Y dicho estas palabras, se sentó nuevamente, abrió el libro y retomo la lectura. Como si _nada hubiera pasado._

De inmediato, el frío que los había atenazado se disolvió, _como si no existiera_. Draco se acomodo a su lado una vez más y beso su mejilla.

-estoy orgulloso de ti-susurro en su oído, y, abrazándose a él, continuo la lectura

Estaba tan cómodo con la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, que no noto su sonrojo, ni las miradas sorprendidas de los otros dos.

-

Los de primer año, como les habían dicho sus padres y padrinos, iban al castillo en bote.

A los hermanos Malfoy, les toco en el bote en que iba el guarda bosques, Rubeus Hagrid.

Y los chicos no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad por el tamaño del hombre, aunque Draco lo disimulo un poco, no pudo evitar escuchar las respuestas que el amable hombre le daba a su hermano, que de inmediato lo había bombardeado con preguntas, tontas por supuesto, pero estaba sumamente emocionado.

Los otros dos chicos que iban con ellos, rieron por lo bajo, mofándose de la curiosidad innata del moreno, ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de Draco.

Al final, como no se callaban, _accidentalmente_ cayeron al lago, siendo sacados de inmediato por el semi gigante.

Harry miro a Draco y alzo una ceja, este solo se encogió de hombros y rio.

El moreno rodo los ojos pero le sonrio. Su hermano siempre defendiéndolo...

Cuando entraron al castillo, no pudieron evitar mirar todo sorprendidos. Era más maravilloso de lo que sus padrinos habían descrito.

Los altos muros exudaban magia y les hacía sentir reconfortados. Ambos se sonrieron y avanzaron con firmeza, siguiendo al grupo de primer año que caminaban nerviosos. A unos pasos, divisaron a Hermione Granger y a Ronald Weasley.

Harry la saludo y ella le devolvió el saludo. Draco tambien la saludo, solo que lo hizo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Se detuvieron frente a unas enormes puertas, y frente a estas había una mujer mayor, que los miraba con severidad.

-bienvenidos a Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, soy la Profesora Minerva McGonagall-dijo, con voz firme y lo suficientemente alta para que le escucharan-se les llamara por sus apellidos y se les asignara una casa según sus cualidades-los miro, atentamente-las casas son Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff

Todos asintieron, nerviosos.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry tomo la mano de Draco, y este se la apretó, comprendiendo su nerviosismo. Ninguno de los dos estaban seguros de si el moreno iría a parar con los leones o con las serpientes.

Secretamente (y egoístamente) Draco esperaba que estuvieran juntos.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver el imponente comedor y las largas mesas, cada una identificadas por el emblema de sus casas.

Harry observo todo con atención, hasta que su vista se detuvo en la mesa que correspondía a los profesores.

Sorprendido, vio a Severus y a Remus, sentados uno al lado del otro. El castaño le sonrio ampliamente y le guiño el ojo.

Un apretón por parte de Draco le hizo centrar la vista al frente donde la Profesora McGonagall colocaba una silla de tres patas, y sobre esta un extraño y raido sombrero.

El sombrero, para su sorpresa, empezó a cantar, pero no le prestó mucha atención a las palabras dichas.

Luego de esto, McGonagall empezó a llamar por apellidos, como había dicho que haría.

-Abbott, Hannah-llamo, y la chica se adelanto, retorciéndose las manos, nerviosa

Y así, un sin fin de nombres

-Granger, Hermione

Harry miro a la chica, a la cual ya consideraba su amiga. Desde que el sombrero toco sus cabellos grito "Gryffindor" y la mesa, como todas las otras veces, explotó en aplausos.

Siguieron pasando nombres, hasta que llegaron a la M. No estaba seguro de si lo llamarían por Malfoy o Potter, pero no importaba mucho, la verdad.

-Malfoy, Draco

El rubio lo miro y sonrio nervioso. Harry apretó su mano y lo empujo suavemente.

El rubio camino dignamente y se sentó en el banquillo.

-¡Slytherin!-grito el sombrero, nada más tocar su cabeza

El rubio sonrio altanero y se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes, donde lo esperaban sus amigos de infancia Crabbe y Goyle (que no le caían especialmente bien a Harry) Blaise, Theodore y Pansy.

Los nombres siguieron pasando, pero él no les hacía caso, distraído con la decoración del cielo, que permitía ver la hermosa y estrellada noche. Un hechizo muy interesante, y que luego le pediría a Remus le enseñara hacer para aplicarlo en la habitación de la Mansión.

-Potter Malfoy, Harry

Súbitamente todo el Gran Comedor quedo en silencio.

Harry trago saliva y avanzo, torpemente.

Se sentó en la butaca y sostuvo sus manos, nervioso.

Sintió la suave tela del sombrero cubrir su cabeza y la solapa tapo sus ojos.

-"¿qué témenos aquí?"-escucho una voz en su cabeza, sobresaltándolo-"un Potter con apellido Malfoy, ¿en qué casa te pondré?"

Harry guardo silencio, frunciendo el ceño levemente

-"eres lo suficientemente justo y leal como para ser un Hufflepuff, pero tambien tienes una mente privilegiada, como los Ravenclaw"

-"no me gustan"-negó Harry, haciendo una imperceptible mueca-"mi padre dice que los Hufflepuff son demasiado melosos y torpes y los Ravenclaw se ufanan demasiado de sus logros, yo no pienso lo mismo, claro, pero no me gustan"

-"Lucius Malfoy no se equivoca, en cierta forma"-asintió el sombrero-"podría ponerte en Gryffindor, como todos tus antepasados, tienes un corazón valiente y una curiosidad innata..."

El sombrero cortó sus palabras.

-"pero..."-continuo, luego de unos segundos de silencio-"eres astuto y cauteloso, por alguna razón que no logro comprender por tus venas corre sangre de antiguos magos que pertenecieron a la casa más odiada de todas"

Harry guardo silencio, sorprendido.

-"Gryffindor o Slytherin... Decido ponerte en..." ¡Slytherin!-grito el sombrero

El silencio del Gran Comedor se hizo aun más pesado. Todos habían reconocido al chico, como el niño-que-vivió. Era una leyenda entre los magos, todos sabían que había sido "adoptado" por los Malfoys, pero era obvio que aún conservaba el apellido Potter.

Un apellido de gran peso que, hasta los profesores sabían, era una familia que siempre había caído en Gryffindor.

Cuando Harry pudo volver a ver, observo confundido todo el Gran Comedor, en completo silencio. Trago saliva, ¿qué se supone esperaba todo el mundo?

Al fijar su vista en su hermano, supo que este no solo estaba sorprendido, sino que tambien orgulloso de él.

Draco le dedico una amplia sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

Y el silencio fue roto por los fuertes aplausos de la casa de las serpientes, que empezaron a vitorear a su nuevo miembro.

Harry suspiro aliviado y, asiendo acopio del porte Malfoy, camino hasta su mesa elegantemente, dejándose caer junto a su hermano.

-sabía que estaríamos juntos-susurro, guiñándole un ojo

-dudabas de que lo hiciera-respondió con un dulce puchero en los labios, que le arranco un sonrojo

-padre estará orgulloso de ambos-asintió, desestimando el comentario del moreno

Harry alzo la vista a la mesa de profesores, donde Remus escribía apresurado una nota, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y Severus lo observaba, con el orgullo brillando en sus ojos... Y la mofa de fastidiar a su pareja en los labios.

-

Por suerte, ambos compartían habitación. Pero cuando llegaron a estas, Draco estaba realmente irritado.

Todo el camino hasta las mazmorras, estudiantes de niveles mayores se habían acercado a ellos y habían asediado a Harry. Todo por la maldita cicatriz que le dejasen los asesinos de sus padres.

Por su parte, el moreno se había sentido muy incomodo: odiaba llamar la atención.

-Draco-llamo, una vez cerró la puerta

-enviare una carta a nuestros padres-corto el rubio, sentándose en el primer escritorio que vio

Harry suspiro y, arrastrando los pies, llego hasta la que supuso seria su cama. Se dejo caer y cerró las cortinas, ignorando olímpicamente el verde y plata al que estaba tan acostumbrado.

Sus primer año escolar (y posiblemente todos los otros) serian eternos.

Solo esperaba que el enojo no le durara mucho al rubio.

Continuara...

RR:

Gema Talerico: tu si comprendes los sentimientos de este hermoso y dulce niño XD si, es por que miren a Su Harry (ahi que ver como miro al pobre de Rems cuando Harry le sonrio XD) pero bueno ._. ya se acostumbrara y lo tendra para si mismo XD espero te haya gustado que los dejara a los dos en la misma casa

Nozomi Black: efectivamente querida, Lucius NO es mortifago por que Voldemort nunca existio XD aunque estuvo a puntutito... y no quiero hacer Spoiler ni nada pero ._. Draco no cumplira con su palabra D:

mooniemouse27: si llegas a escribir esa historia me gustaria leerla *w* jojojo no importa la pareja! siempre y cuando Harry sea feliz... y un Theo/Harry no es mala idea XD me lei una y me gusto w pero aun no me siento lista para subir w

HijoDeNeptuno: siempre me imagine que los Malfoys no eran del todo malos XD asi que... aqui se refleja!

no olviden los RR! le dan vida a esta escritora *w*


	4. Cap 3

Cap. 3

Su primer año en Hogwarts estuvo lleno de altas y bajas.

Luego de que a Sirius casi le diera un ataque por saber que su amado ahijado estaba en la casa de las serpientes, se apareció por Hogwarts y abrazo al chico frente a todo el Gran Comedor. Y si para él fue vergonzoso, para Severus lo fue aun mas, cuando su arrebolado marido camino hasta la mesa de los profesores, le planto un beso de película y desapareció antes de que Severus lo hechizara.

Traumático, en cierta forma.

Gracias a Harry y su hermano, Slytherin se mantuvo arriba en cuanto a los puntos, solo rivalizado por Gryffindor, pero esta perdía puntos a menudo por la impulsividad de Ron.

Por culpa de este (aunque debía agradecerle) Harry se convirtió en el buscador de Slytherin, cosa que alegro y molesto a Draco a partes iguales. Su hermano era el buscador más joven en la historia; "lo llevas en la sangre" había asegurado Remus, mostrándole fotos de James jugando como buscador.

Algo que si tuvo a su hermano rojo de furia fueron sus amistades: Hermione-la-come-libros-Granger y Neville-explota-calderos-Longbottom, un par de Gryffindors con los cuales le encantaba hablar.

Harry no comprendía porque Draco se ponía furioso cuando los mencionaba o estaba con ellos, pues este se pasaba el día de arriba abajo con los lambiscones de Crabbe y Goyle, la sanguijuela de Parkinson, el extraño Nott y el extrovertido Zabinni (estos últimos tres amigos de la infancia de ambos). A pesar de haberle prometido que no lo cambiaría por ellos.

Las cosas parecieron caldearse mas cuando, por accidente, descubrió que el profesor de DCAO de 6to y 7mo año, Quirrell, quería robar la legendaria Piedra Filosofal. El profesor tambien fue uno de las mentes intelectuales tras la muerte de sus padres.

Al tratar de detenerlo, quedo muy mal parado y su popularidad subió como espuma.

Draco dejo de hablarle por una semana (luego de comprobar que estaba bien y no moriría en la enfermería).

En el verano, el moreno lo siguió por toda la mansión, hasta que, harto del chico, Draco lo "perdono".

-

En su segundo año, les permitieron tomar clase de duelo y Harry fue uno de los mejores (como era de esperar, pensaba con amargura su hermano).

Tambien, para su desgracia, la hermana menor de Ronald Weasley se obsesiono con el moreno, importándole muy poco que este estuviera en la casa de las serpientes.

Su obsesión llego hasta el grado en que, haciendo acopio de una vieja leyenda, pinto por todas las paredes algo con respecto a Salazar Slytherin, y varios jóvenes quedaron petrificados por la libración de un "basilisco".

Al final descubrieron que la chica era la culpable de todo, pero esta se hizo la desentendida y se salvo por los pelos.

Pero claro, Harry Malfoy –que sabía que _si_ existía la Cámara de los Secretos (aunque no se atrevió a abrirla)-, quedo como el heredero de Slytherin, luego de que en una de sus clases de duelo Ronald lanzara un Serpensortia (a saber cómo supo conjurarlo) y se descubrió que Harry era un _hablante de Parsél_ (cosa que intrigo bastante al Ministro) y todos, en vez de temerle, lo respetaban. Respeto que tambien se gano Draco, no solo por ser su hermano, sino tambien por ser el Príncipe de Hielo de su casa.

Harry ese año jamás entendió porque su hermano se comportaba con indiferencia con todo el mundo, incluyéndolo a él.

-

El tercer año fue aun más extraño y confuso para Harry.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de su hermano (que volvió a dirigirle la palabra, aunque seguía habiendo un poco de frialdad en su voz) se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo, y sentía el imperioso deseo de acariciar su pelo, o su piel... o sus labios...

Tartamudeaba con más frecuencia que antes y de su boca a veces solo salían tonterías.

Hermione lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados, casi como si supiera que le sucedía, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle. Por su parte, Ronald era más hosco con él y con su hermano que antes.

Las cosas se pusieron aun más raras cuando, Sirius y otros aurores se apostaron en el colegio... y los dementores, sin explicación alguna.

El aire se condensaba casi siempre y los ánimos de todos estaban por los suelos.

Tal parecía que un mago extremadamente peligroso había escapado, pero eso no les explicaba el _porqué_ los dementores debían de estar en Hogwarts.

Su tío Remus les enseño a él y a Draco (a pesar de que Severus le advirtió de no hacerlo) el encantamiento Patronus, que les seria de mucha ayuda con los dementores.

El Patronus del rubio, resulto ser un encantador y feroz dragón. La de Harry no tenía una forma definida, pero resulto ser increíblemente poderoso.

Y a finales de clases, Harry se lo agradeció bastante, después de que él y Draco casi son besados por una de las criaturas. Les era confuso, pero habían sido atacados sin razón aparente.

Aun se estremecía al recordar eso.

-

Su cuarto año, fue el peor, sin lugar a dudas.

Además de que tenían un nuevo y extraño profesor de DCAO (ese año habían colocado a Remus como profesor de Artes Oscuras, debido a que la antigua profesora se había retirado), ese año se celebro el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts, donde el colegio de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons fueron invitados.

Las cosas estuvieron bien hasta el momento de la elección de los concursantes.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo al moreno, este fue seleccionado junto a Ceddric Digory, un Hufflepuff 3 años mayor que él, para participar en el torneo.

Nadie le creyó que él no había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, ¿como podría haber violado la línea de edad puesta por Dumbledore?

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ni aunque Remus y Sirius intentaron convencer a Riddle: no podían hacer nada.

La primera prueba, en la que le toco enfrentarse a un Colacuerno Húngaro, la paso por pura casualidad, ganándose el respeto perdido de los de su casa y las demás casas (lo que no quito la desconfianza que aun provocaba las extrañas circunstancias en la que entro al Torneo).

El único que no se alegro de su triunfo fue Draco, aunque secretamente agradecía que el dragón no se hubiera zampado a su hermano.

La segunda prueba los dejo muy mal parados a ambos. Se habían llevado a Draco (mientras él era ayudado por Neville a resolver el acertijo de la segunda prueba) y había terminado en el fondo del Lago Negro, custodiado por sirenas, algo que no lo hizo muy feliz (aunque jamás admitiría en voz alta que le hacía muy feliz saber que era lo más importante en la vida de Harry).

El baile de navidad, antes de la tercera prueba, fue... complicado. Los concursantes debieron estar allí obligatoriamente. De no ser porque Harry era un Malfoy, hubiera hecho el ridículo por su torpeza.

Al baile invito a una chica Ravenclaw, un año menor que él, Luna (Lunática para todas sus compañeras de clases) Lovegood. Aunque sus intenciones iníciales fueron llevar a su hermano (por extraño que a todos le hubiera parecido), la chica le caía bastante bien, y su mente divagadora contrastaba a la perfección con su acelerada imaginación.

Y la tercera prueba fue estresante y traumático.

Esta consistía en cruzar un laberinto y tomar el trofeo de los Tres Magos. Pero al final resulto ser una trampa.

Barty Crounch Jr. (quien se había hecho pasar por el profesor de DCAO, Alastor Moody) y Peter Petegrew (este último ex-amigo de sus padres) intentaron asesinarlo, pero en su lugar torturaron a Digory, que había intentado salvarle, casi lo matan.

De inmediato en el lugar aparecieron su padrino y otros dos aurores, que segaron la vida de Crounch, pues Petegrew salió huyendo.

Tal eran los nervios y la preocupación de Harry por su compañero, que debieron aplicarle un Desmaius y llevarlo a la enfermería, de lo contrario, su magia se hubiera salido de control.

Cuando despertó, dos días después, no tenía muchos recuerdos de lo sucedido, pero lo que si no olvidaría fue la tremenda discusión con su hermano.

-Draco-llamo al rubio, que descansaba sentado a su lado

De inmediato, el joven Malfoy se sentó y lo miro, primero confundido, y luego aliviado

-¿qué sucedió?-pregunto, confuso

-¿no lo recuerdas?

-recuerdo-frunció el ceño-que estábamos en el laberinto, Cedric y yo llegamos a la vez... ¿Lo mataron?-pregunto

-no-respondió, frunciendo el ceño-¿en qué momento se convirtió en Cedric? ¿Debo recordarte que casi todos le apoyaban a él y no a ti?  
Harry le miro confundido, y se vio tentado a decirle que si él llamaba a Cedric por su nombre era cosa de él, pero un recuerdo paso por su mente como un fogonazo, haciéndole sonrojar.

Se llevo la mano a los labios y los acaricio inconscientemente. ¡Cedric lo había besado!

-¡Harry!

Ambos alzaron la vista, para ver como un castaño de ojos acaramelados, alto y pálido, se acercaba a ellos a paso apresurado.

Cedric ignoro a Draco y abrazo fuertemente a Harry.

-me alegro que estés bien-susurro en su oído

Draco apretó los puños, furioso.

-Diggory-escupió con frialdad-necesito hablar con Harry, _a solas_

El castaño le miro confundido pero asintió. Beso la frente de Harry y salió.

El moreno le siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la enfermería, desvió su vista a Draco y alzo una ceja, intrigado por la mirada fúrica que este le dirigía.  
-¿Draco qué...?

-¿sabes Harry? Estoy harto-le interrumpió, rojo de rabia-siempre estas llamando la atención, siempre te haces el héroe, todos en la escuela _te aman_

-Draco, _YO __**NO**_ hago nada para llamar la atención-increpo-estoy harto de eso, no me hago el héroe y no toda la escuela me ama

-¡por supuesto que si Harry!

-¿y se puede saber cuál es la razón por la que me estas gritando?

Frunció el ceño.

-además-continuo-te juntas con la... la sangre sucia esa-frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz, como si oliera algo repugnante

-no vuelvas a llamarle así-gruño, apretando los dientes

-los sangre puras no debemos mezclarnos con ellos

-soy un mestizo-le recordó, respirando hondo

-¿ves? ¡Siempre en defensa de todo!

-Draco, estás diciendo incongruencias-le señalo, rodando los ojos

-debí habértelo dicho antes...-Draco desvió la vista-te odio, Harry, con todo mi ser

Harry pestañeo, confundido.

-te odio, por haberme quitado el amor de mis padres, por creerte mejor que todos, por haberte metido en _mi_ familia

-Draco...-los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, la ira siendo sustituida por el dolor

-sinceramente-el rubio le regalo una mirada gélida-debiste haber muerto ese día, y antes de que lo digas-corto, viendo que abría los labios para contestarle-tu y yo _no_somos hermanos, y nunca debimos haberlo sido.

Draco dio media vuelta, algo confundido por su actitud, y sin comprender porque Harry lloraba. El ya sabía que no eran familia.

Una vez solo, Harry dejo escapar un débil sollozo, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Le dolía, mucho, la actitud de su hermano... De Draco.

Y no era la primera vez que Draco soltaba un comentario así, pero antes no entendía porque le dolía tanto.

Y ahora _lo sabia_

Draco no lo sabía, pero Harry ya estaba completamente seguro. Draco no debía saberlo, por mucho que él se muriera por decirla. Se dio cuenta cuando Cedric lo beso.

Harry estaba _enamorado_ de su hermano (porque a pesar de saber que no compartían lazos sanguíneos, el sentía que si lo eran), y eso le aterraba, y le dolía a partes iguales.

No.

Le dolía mucho más que aterrarlo.

Le espantaba el hecho de que su hermano le odiara.

Llorando silenciosamente le encontró Severus, cuando (por pedido de Sirius) fue a verlo.

Se acerco a él en silencio.

Harry, al sentirle, abrazo su cintura, aferrándole con fuerza, sin importarle quien fuese.

Severus se sorprendió, pero le dejo desahogarse. Instintivamente paso su mano por sus cabellos. Era el ahijado de su esposo, y lo quería, aunque no lo dijese. Después de todo era el hijo de su primer, única y mejor amiga.

Esto pareció un detonante porque fuertes sollozos escaparon de los trémulos labios del moreno, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo de forma violenta.

Entre hipidos y balbuceos le explico a Severus lo que sentía, y lo dicho por Draco.

El adusto profesor suspiro y lo abrazo, susurrándole que todo estaría bien.

Poco tiempo después Harry se quedo dormido en el regazo del esposo de su padrino, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y el corazón atormentado.

Continuara...

Me alegra que os guste! jojojo

Gabriela Cruz: como vistes o.o eso es un sube y baja constante XD

Bydanny: jojo la subo en todas las paginas que puedo y tengo resgistradas ;3 y si prefieres comentar aqui, no tengo problema ;)

Nozomi Black: tranquila :3 Harry sabra como salir adelante XD y mi dragon olvido su promes a u.u los celos le pudieron QwQ y si! me parecio digno que cayera en Slytherin ;) y ese poder sera develado en el cap 4!

mooniemouse27: no pude evitarlo! si Draco no era el malo XD alguien tenia que ser :3 y nunca va a faltar la sempiterna competencia entre Gryffindors y Slytherins! sii en algunas historias no me gusta ver a Ron ni en pintura! xD mi pobre Siri se quedo conmocionado, pero bueno :3 no dejara de amar a su ahijado! y lo de las varitas gemelas ya te lo explique ;) no hare mas spoiler!

DannyCullen13: sabes? aun no me decidia por el ''quien'' pues hubieron varios implicados, pero tu comentario me hizo replantearmelo, ya que no ahi un voldy XD asi que creo que habra un personaje original! bueno XD otros mas ;)

Gema Talerico: ammm XD como ya te dije, si te digo si Draco no lo permitira, sera Spoiler XD y es OBVIO que defiende a la familia *w* si los ama! y como ya te dije tu shhh con lo que te conte ;)

Cualquier duda que tengan no olviden preguntar, siempre y cuando no implique spoiler ;)

Nos leemos!


	5. Cap 4

Cap. 4

Lucius Malfoy no era tonto, claro que no.

Siempre fue un hombre perceptivo, no por nada había sido uno de los mejores Slytherins de su promoción.

Por eso, ese verano, cuando sus dos hijos volvieron, supo que algo andaba mal.

Y lo comprobó cuando ambos se sentaron en lugares opuestos en la mesa en vez de uno al lado del otro.

Esa misma noche invito a Severus a su despacho, para saber que sucedía.

Y como esperaba, este lo sabía.

Se sorprendió bastante con lo que le conto. Sabía que Harry había participado (es más, ni siquiera le habían permitido a él y a Narcissa ir a verlo y llevarlo San Mungo) en el Torneo de Los Tres Magos.

Frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Draco en todo el año con Harry. Eso no lo sabía.

Pero lo que si le sorprendió fue que Harry llorase en el regazo de Snape, y que para colmo estuviese enamorado de Draco.

-Harry puede estar en Slytherin pero tiene corazón de Gryffindor-comento Snape, antes de irse-pero está claro que, a excepción tuya y de Potter, los leones tienen una fuerte debilidad con respecto a las serpientes

Y Lucius no pudo más que darle la razón.

Por su parte, a Narcissa le parecía extraño lo que pasaba. Ella había notado de inmediato un cambio en sus niños, y le preocupaba que hubieran discutido.

Lucius la tranquilizo, diciendo que eso pasaría. Aunque temía que eso _no fuera cierto._

Pero su preocupación aumento aun más el día en que, dos semanas después de llegar a casa, Harry se encerrare en su habitación y no quisiera comer.

Draco, dos días antes, había pedido pasar al menos la mitad de las vacaciones con Blaise y Theo. Sus padres no se negaron (Lucius pensó que así se calmarían los ánimos).

Narcissa entro a la habitación de su hijo, siempre pulcra aunque algo desordenada, y lo encontró envuelto en al menos unas 10 mantas, hecho un ovillo en la cama.

-Harry cariño, ¿estás bien?-pregunto, sentándose rápidamente a su lado

-s... si, ma... mamá-respondió, castañeando-so... solo te... tengo frio

-¿Harry qué...?-Narcissa retiro las mantas y toco su frente-¡Merlín! ¡Estás ardiendo Harry!

Se paró de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y entro al despacho de Lucius.

-¡Lucius! ¡Llama a Regulus, ahora!

El rubio alzo la vista, sorprendido de la actitud de su esposa, pero al verla tan preocupada no le quedo de otra que hacerle caso.

Llamo por vía Flu a Regulus, quien entro en el despacho sin dudarlo.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto, mirando con suma preocupación a su prima

-es Harry, está ardiendo en fiebre-se estrujo las manos, preocupada

-llévame con el

Ella asintió y lo guio fuera del despacho, y justo en ese instante apareció Draco por la chimenea.

Miro con el ceño fruncido a su padre, que pareció no notarlo.

-¿qué sucede?-cuestiono

-no sé, parece que Harry enfermo-le miro intensamente, frunciendo el ceño-tenía varios días sin muchas ganas de comer, pero ahora ni come ni quiere salir de su habitación

-complejo de mártir-Draco rodo los ojos

-no, está ardiendo en fiebre, tu madre hizo a Regulus venir, Draco tu...

Un grito interrumpió sus palabras.

Ambos rubios salieron apresurados y subieron las escaleras sin pensarlo, ignorando el leve cosquilleo en su piel producido por una honda de magia.

Al entrar en la habitación del moreno se quedaron pasmados. Regulus lo sostenía envuelto en sus brazos, dictándole una sarta de cosas a Narcissa.

-llama a Severus y dile que las traiga-explico-él las tiene en su casa, y llamen a Remus y a Sirius tambien

Ella asintió y salió

-¿qué sucede?

-sufrió un colapso, y su núcleo mágico esta inestable-explico, saco su varita como pudo y lo levito hasta la cama-no sé que pudo provocarlo

Pero Lucius se hacia una idea de que sucedía.

Severus no tardo mucho en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo Harry se estaba poniendo frio y balbuceaba incoherencias.

Poco después llegaron Remus y Sirius, preocupados por el pequeño (ya no tan pequeño) Harry.

-¿Petegrew le habrá hecho algo?-pregunto Remus, observando a su esposo desde el marco de la puerta de Harry

-no, Poppy dijo que estaba bien-negó Severus, sin despegar la vista de su cuñado y abrazando a Sirius para que no irrumpiera

-es extraño-murmuro el auror, revolviéndose nervioso en los brazos de su esposo-¿por qué...?

-Lily sufrió algo así, ¿recuerdas?-menciono el lobo, mirando a su viejo amigo-poco antes de definitivamente aceptar a James

-cierto-asintió, frunciendo el ceño-recuerdo que unos Inefables fueron a la enfermería y hablaron por lago rato con ella

-¿creen que en el Departamento de Misterios encontremos lo que le sucede a Harry?-cuestiono Lucius, apareciendo en ese instante

-puede ser-asintieron a la vez los Gryffindors

-logre estabilizarlo-anuncio Regulus, saliendo-pero debemos hablar

Los 4 hombres asintieron y lo siguieron escaleras abajo.

Entraron a un salón, donde ya estaban Narcissa y Draco.

Ambos se levantaron al verlos entrar.

-Reg...

-está estable, por ahora-respondió a la muda pregunta-no entiendo cómo o porqué, pero su núcleo se desequilibro, y más extraño aun, un nuevo núcleo nació, sub dividido al primero

-supongo que la fiebre se debía a que ambos núcleos "peleaban" por ser el único-comento Severus

-si-asintió el moreno-la magia de Harry reconoció esta nueva magia como un agente enemigo al cuerpo, y hasta que no se estabilicen lo que puede suceder es impredecible

Un sollozo escapo de los labios de Narcissa. ¡Era totalmente injusto!

Lucius la abrazo, tratando de consolarla.

-¿no podemos hacer nada?-los dorados ojos de Remus se llenaron de lagrimas

-si descubrimos que sucedió con Lily, tal vez podamos ayudar a Harry-apunto Sirius-tal vez el Ministro me permita acceder a los archivos

Hubo un asentimiento general.

Draco, sin que los adultos se dieran cuenta, se deslizo fuera del despacho y subió a ver a su hermano.

Podían estar peleados, pero él estaba muy preocupado.

-

Thomas Riddle, Ministro de Magia de Londres, recibió con sorpresa el pedido del Jefe de Aurores Sirius Snape (a muchos les sorprendió que el decidiera tomar el apellido de su esposo y no al revés), de ir al Departamento de Misterios a buscar información sobre Lilianne (Lily) Potter.

Le dijo que el mismo lo buscaría y llevaría a la Mansión Malfoy, que él estaba mejor allá, atendiendo a su ahijado.

Y por esa razón se encontraba en ese momento en una de las secciones del Departamento de Misterio. Sorprendentemente, uno de los Inefables, que lo encontró en el Área de Enfermedades Mágicas Extrañas, al preguntarle que buscaba, le envío al área de _Criaturas Mágicas No Registradas._

Anduvo buscando por largo rato, pero la única Lilianne que tenían registrada se apellidaba Miracle y no Evans.

Harto de dar vueltas, decidió tomar el delgado pergamino y lo abrió.

De más está decir que _casi_ se cayó de espaldas al leerlo.

-

Cuando arribó a Malfoy's Manor, 7 pares de ojos se posaron en el.

Sus ojos café-rojizos analizaron todos y cada uno de los semblantes, y supo que lo que les diría _no les caería bien._

-señor Riddle-saludo Regulus, poniéndose en pie

-Black-asintió-creo que lo que les tengo que decir no les gustara

El aire se tenso casi de inmediato, y casi pudo jurar escuchar como varias gargantas pasaban saliva.

-¿y?, ¿lo encontró?-pregunto Sirius ansioso, apretando la mano de su esposo

-sí, pero no estaba registrado en Enfermedades Mágicas Extrañas

-¿qué?

-sí, y no solo eso, estaba en Criaturas Mágicas No Registradas, bajo el apellido de Miracle

El silencio que se instalo en el salón podía ser cortado con un cuchillo.

-¿cómo es eso posible?-se atrevió a preguntar Narcissa

El Ministro se encogió de hombros.

-esto fue lo que encontré

Se acerco a una mesa que había cerca y extendió el pergamino. Saco su varita y lo apunto, murmurando suavemente unas palabras en Parsél.

_"Lilianne Clarisse Miracle-Evans"_ se leía con unas enormes y claras letras doradas, que salían del papel y se elevaban sobre este.

_"Hija de: Nikolai y Johanne Miracle._

Adoptada por los Muggles Evans a la edad de 3 años.

Estatus de sangre: Pura, hija de una Bruja Sangre Pura y un mestizo de una Criatura Mágica de raza Desconocida.

Descendiente directa de Antioch Peverell y Salazar Slytherin por parte de madre, y de Ahren Miracle y Tiare Elfen por parte de padre"

Todos leyeron sorprendidos, ¿Slytherin y uno de los Peverell?

_"Casada con: James Charlus Potter, descendiente de Ignotus Peverell y Godric Gryffindor._

Madre de: Harry James Potter Miracle-Malfoy

Caso #3251-5: Descontrol en el núcleo Mágico.

Al recibir su herencia mágica, Lilianne sufrió un colapso mágico, pues la herencia proveniente de sus antepasados de Criaturas Mágicas, y los de Magos Sangre Pura no se reconocía como una sola y trataron de balancearse mutuamente"

Tom extendió otro pergamino y procedió de igual forma.

_"Características de esta raza (desconocida aún):_

Se desconoce nombre, pero esta ínfimamente relacionada con los Veelas, además, comparte ciertas características con otras razas.

Más bien parece una mezcla de estas.

Al igual que los Veelas, tiene una única pareja destinada, aunque puede emparejarse con otras personas. Comparten con los Elfos Antiguos su amor por la naturaleza y, dependiendo de la persona, tienden a tener el control sobre uno o dos elementos, normalmente estos se complementan.

Poseen vista, oído y olfato muy sensitivo, igual que los Vampiros, y con los lobos comparten las épocas de celo, y distintas "transformaciones" en la Luna Llena, aunque estas parecen ser menos dolorosas.

Guardan una relación física con los Dragones y los felinos.

Poseen el encanto natural de las sirenas, y una que otra característica no definida del ave Fénix.

Existen (o eso se considera) dos vertientes de esta raza, pero se desconocen las características de cada una.

La ultima "vista" fue Tiare Elfen, casada con un mago mestizo de su propia raza"

Todos quedaron pasmados ante lo leído. ¿Harry una criatura mágica?

Y al parecer no cualquiera, una sumamente poderosa.

-entonces-Sirius carraspeo-¿lo de Harry se resolverá solo?

-tal parece, pero, ¿por que recibió su herencia a tan temprana edad?-Regulus se acerco a los pergaminos y los leyó rápidamente

-no lo sabemos-Tom miro a Remus y a Sirius-¿saben si Evans dejo algo que le pueda de servir de ayuda a Harry en esta dura transición?

Ambos negaron, suspirando.

-bien-tomo los pergaminos-me avisan de cualquier cambio, espero se mejore

Y dicho esto, desapareció por la chimenea.

El salón se sumió en un tenso silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿solo queda esperar?-pregunto Narcissa, mirando a su primo

-solo queda esperar-corroboro

-

Por suerte, no tuvieron que esperar mucho.

Cuatro días después Harry despertó, la fiebre había bajado y su magia se fue anivelando poco a poco, aunque ahora parecía 3 veces mayor (y eso era un eufemismo, pues parecía vibrar por la piel del joven).

El moreno no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y le sorprendió saber que estuvo casi una semana sumido en un "coma" mágico.

Una vez Regulus le reviso y le indico lo que debía hacer para mejorarse (y le advirtió que a la mínima molestia le llamara), fue al baño y se dio una larga ducha.

Se sentía totalmente entumecido.

Al salir y pasar frente al espejo se quedo pasmado.

¿Era su imaginación o había _cambiado_?

Su piel estaba mucho más pálida, y las ligerísimas pecas que tenía le pareció que eran más nítidas. Y no solo eso, sus ojos se veían de un verde tres veces más profundo y la pupila parecía ligeramente rasgada. Sin contar el hecho de que veía_perfectamente_ **sin** sus gafas.

Su pelo parecía estar más largo y ligeramente más liso, aunque seguía siendo una revoltosa mata negruzca.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió, casi aterrado.

Le parecía que podía escuchar el más mínimo ruido, producido por la suave brisa que se introducía por la ventana, o que el olor de los narcisos de su madre era demasiado dulzón... Teniendo en cuenta que estos estaban del otro lado del jardín, en el ala Norte y el dormía en el _ala Sur._

Se dejo caer en su cama, desconcertado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Miro su habitación, como si buscase una respuesta, como si esta se la fuera a dar. Y, como si algo quisiera responder a su muda pregunta, sobre su escritorio se materializo un libro de gruesas tapas negras.

Alzo una ceja y, movido por la curiosidad se levanto y lo tomo.

Sobre las tapas, se leía, con unas hermosas letras doradas, _"Elfen y Miracle"_. Lo abrió y dentro habían muchos más nombres, y al final de la lista el nombre que se ubicaba le sorprendió.

_"Harry James Potter __**Miracle**__-Malfoy"_

Parecía haber sido escrito recientemente, con una pulcra e inmaculada letra y tinta roja. Y sobre este estaba escrita, con tinta verde esmeralda _"Lilianne Clarisse Miracle-Evans Potter"_

Esto aumento su curiosidad. ¿Por qué el nombre de su madre y el suyo estaba allí? ¿Y qué significaba que estuviesen ligado al apellido Miracle?

Paso las paginas y se sumió en la lectura.

Leyendo, con los ojos anegados en lagrimas y la nariz roja (signo de que había llorado) y la habitación vuelta un desastre, le encontraron Sirius, Remus y Narcissa.

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta alzo la vista, y sin poder evitarlo se lanzo a los brazos de su madre, sollozando en su hombro.

-Harry, cariño, ¿qué sucede?-pregunto preocupada, acariciando la suave melena de su hijo

-¿por qué...?-hipo-¿por qué me pasa esto a mi? ¿No es suficiente ya con haber sobrevivido a un Avada o ser un Potter-Malfoy?-sus sollozos aumentaron de volumen y su cuerpo se agito, y con el varios objetos que permanecían relativamente_intactos_ en su habitación

-Harry, ¿qué pasa?-Remus lo despego suavemente de Narcissa, y acto seguido el chico envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

Parecía un niño pequeño, perdido en un lugar que no conocía, que lloraba amargamente por no encontrar a sus padres.

-ya sé lo que era Lily-susurro, calmándose un poco-lo que _soy_

Los adultos se miraron entre sí, ¿cómo lo supo?

-encontré-se despego y limpio sus lagrimas, caminando a la cama-esto, es el diario de mis antepasados, y tiene el registro de todos y cada uno de sus descendientes-los miro, desesperanzado-incluso de Lily... Y ahora el mío, aunque no dice el nombre de la Criatura Mágica

-oh mi amor-Narcissa se acerco apresurada y volvió a abrazarlo-no te preocupes, estarás bien, buscaremos la forma de... de...

-¿controlar mi magia?-pregunto, sonriendo débilmente-no quiero clase particulares pero-miro su habitación-las necesitare

-lamento que ya no queden de los tuyos para que te guíen-susurro, apretándolo aun mas

Se sentía mal al saber que su niño sufriría, no solo porque era algo nuevo, sino tambien porque era algo... Prematuro.

-¿no se suponía que debería saber de esto **antes** de que me pase?-pregunto suavemente, sentándose en la cama y acariciando el diario-aquí dice que todos lo heredaron entre los 20 y 22 años, tal vez los 19, pero Lily lo recibió a los 17 y yo... Yo aun no tengo 15

-no lo sabemos-respondió Sirius, sentándose a su lado-Riddle lo asocio a tu parentesco con Gryffindor, pero no sabemos

Harry asintió, y sonrio, con verdaderas ganas.

-entonces, ¿qué haremos?

-primero habría que ver hasta qué nivel es controlable tu magia, y luego entrenarte en varios aspectos-respondió Remus-pero creo que deberíamos saber si eres un Criatura Mágica oscura

-¿con todas las mezclas de las buenas?-Harry rio suavemente ante el comentario de su tío-Rems, creo que deberías juntarte menos con Sev, ¿sabes?

El castaño rio tambien y el ambiente tenso en el que estaba sumida la habitación se relajo.

-anda, ve a desayunar con Cissa y nosotros arreglamos esto-Remus beso su frente y le insto a salir

Narcissa lo siguió, estrechándolo nuevamente entre sus brazos, feliz de que su niño estuviera bien.

No quería ni imaginarse que le sucedería a Draco cuando supiera de su herencia.

-

Los días y las semanas pasaron con rapidez.

Harry se la pasaba encerrado en una habitación del ala este, que nadie usaba, para sus entrenamientos.

Siempre rodeado de montones y montones de libros, desde criaturas mágicas hasta magia oscura (esto último no le agrado mucho a su padrino y su tío, pero ¿qué podía hacer?), tanto de la biblioteca en Malfoy's Manor, como la de Grimmauld Place, y uno que otro proporcionado por el Ministro Riddle.

Con cada libro que leía más estaba fascinado con lo que era. Aunque no estaba definido, leer sobre las características que compartía con otras razas le emocionaba.

Por otro lado, Thomas Riddle tomaba cada tiempo libre que tenia para entrenarle, pues hasta la fecha era el único Mago con un nivel de magia tan alto como el de Harry (tal vez el del menor era mayor, pero preferían no pensar en eso), Sirius y Remus tambien ayudaban.

Severus se había propuesto (por pedido de su esposo –o más bien coacción-) a ayudar, compartiendo sus conocimientos en Pociones (como si el moreno no fuese ya lo suficientemente bueno en esa materia).

Narcissa, por su parte, había decidido a ayudarle con esa pequeña parte Veela de Harry (luego de una charla con Draco y este), guiándole con pequeñas cositas.

Por otro lado, su relación con Draco no había mejorado, es mas, parecía haber empeorado desde que se supo lo de su herencia. Y a él le dolía, porque lejos de disminuir, el sentimiento que nació en él, parecía crecer y crecer, lastimándolo.

Por eso, luego del cumpleaños del rubio y una nueva discusión con el (lejos de los indiscretos ojos y oídos) había decidido mudarse al ala Este.

Allí nadie le molestaba, podía leer en paz y los sonidos de toda la casa parecían mas amortiguados (lo único que no le gustaba de todo eso era el oído y el olfato desarrollado).

Para su cumpleaños, no solo recibió regalo de sus padres, sino tambien de sus amigos (que no eran muchos) y sorprendentemente, de Cedric (se recordó que en cuanto iniciaran el año debía pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido)

Y así paso los meses, sumergido entre libros y entrenamientos para controlar que su magia no se desatara y destrozara todo a su alrededor.

Y más entrenamiento, y más libros, y su hermano odiándolo cada vez más.

Jamás comprendería porque Draco le detestaba tanto, si él no había hecho nada para que le odiara.

Suspiro y, rogando a cualquier divinidad que se compadeciera de él, deseo que Draco volviera a tratarlo como a un hermano, o tal vez un amigo, cualquier cosa con tal de que no lo odiase.

Si al menos supiera que Draco en realidad _no_ lo odiaba…

Continuara...

Arruine la historia? o les gusto la sorpresa de la naturaleza de mi Harry?

RR:

Guest: perdon mi mala memoria pero no recuerdo tu comentario anterior, aun asi, gracias :3 y lo de los personajes originales faltan años luz para eso xD y bueno e.e Harry ya vera como afrontarlo o.o xD Cedric es un amor! y Draco es celoso desde el comienzo de la historia! y Ron no es malo en si... es solo que... no te hare spoiler!

Bydanny: bien! me alegra saberlo :3 pobre Harry u.u Draco es celoso que es casi lo mismo xD, y Harry es demasiado bueno para vengarse o.o gracias! me alegra que te gustara XD a mi tambn me da lata leer lo mismo. y escribirlo uff

TDP y momo: no pienso parar hasta que acabe, o en su defecto me quede sin inspi XD y en caso de lo ultimo, hasta que me llegue de new

Nozomi Black: yo no podia dejar a mi rubia loca fuera de todo esto! amo a Luna! XD *a mi tampoco me gusta Ginny* eee y lo de Cedric... lo veo poco problable ewe y te equivocas XD Draco lo hizo movido por los celos u.u pero bueno :3

mooniemouse27: o, de que sufre sufre XD pero no ahora, tu colega de casa hara cosas para poner celoso al Dragon sin saberlo e.e y aun no me decido por el mago malvado! tal vez ni siquiera sea un mago o.o y Peter no es tan inteligente como para eso xD todas sufrimos con la muerte del Merodeador

YURIKO CHUN-LI: tu sola? yo llore de escribirlo no mas XD

Gabriela Cruz: bueeno o.o creo que eso esta algo legitos pero no importa :3

Cual creen que sea el patronus de Harry? XD al que adivine le hare una historia personalizada ;) de la pareja que quiera, e incluso de otra serie! (que yo conozca, claro)

les gusta que Harry sea una Criatura magica? xD ya luego sabran su nombre y su alcance ;)

Nos leemos!


	6. Cap 5

Cap. 5

El 1ero de Septiembre llego más rápido de lo que esperaron, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en el Expreso a Hogwarts.

Harry se deslizo fuera de su cabina, en la sección de Slytherin (vacía, por supuesto) y camino hasta la sección de Gryffindor, buscando a sus amigos.

Mirando de cabina en cabina, todos se le quedaban mirando, y es que era raro ver a un _Slytherin_, y más aun a un _Malfoy_, en la sección de Gryffindor.

Cuando encontró la cabina donde estaban sus amigos, entro sonriendo ampliamente. Ni siquiera se inmuto al ver a los hermanos Weasleys ahí (abría que destacar que los gemelos Weasleys le caían _mejor_ que sus hermanos).

-hola chicos-saludo alegremente, dejándose caer al lado de Neville

-hola Harry-saludo el castaño, sonriendo tímidamente y dejando expuesto unos alambres de metal

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto, curioso

Los había visto antes, en Estudios Muggles, pero ni idea de que eran.

-son Braces*-respondió Hermione, levantando la vista del libro que leía-lo lleve con mis padres para que conocieran a uno de mis amigos y estos se lo instalaron gratis, para arreglar los dientes

-ser dentista supongo es la forma legal de torturar-señalo el castaño, sobando sus mejillas-esto duele horrores

-al menos tu dentadura se arreglara-señalo el morocho, sonriendo-la mía ya no tiene remedio

Hermione alzo una ceja. Cerró el libro y miro detenidamente a Harry.

-primero, Harry, tus dientes son _más_ que **perfectos**, mis padres te amarían-rio ante su propio chiste-y segundo, ¿qué te paso? Te vez... Diferente, ni siquiera llevas gafas

La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry flaqueo.

-nada importante-movió su mano en un simple gesto, quitándole importancia-¿cómo pasasteis el verano?

-¿descontando que los Granger me torturaron? Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-Neville se enfurruño en su asiento

La verdad, con ser torpe y nada agraciado ya había tenido más que suficiente, ahora debía cargar con esos "Braces" por un tiempo

-¿y no puedes lanzarles un hechizo de mimetismo para que nadie más los vea?-cuestiono, ladeando la cabeza, sorprendido

-no lo recomiendo-señalo Hermione-volviendo al tema del verano, encontré unos libros muggles que te gustaran, Harry

-¿te la pasaste leyendo?-pregunto Ron, dejándose oír por primera vez desde que Harry entro allí

-por supuesto-respondió la castaña-¿qué más iba a hacer?

-¿lo que hace una adolescente normal de 15 años?-señalo Ginny, intrigada-si yo estuviera en el Mundo Muggle haría muchas cosas

-¿y eso sería?

-salir con chicos, ir de fiesta...

Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos.

-yo tambien leí todo el verano-comento, como quien no quiere la cosa-en casa hay un montón de libros interesantes

"Aunque lo hice por obligación mas que por gusto" agrego mentalmente, mas tarde le comentaría a sus amigos lo sucedido, cuando los Weasleys no estuvieran cerca

Un rato después, mientras charlaban, las puertas del compartimiento se abrieron de nuevo. Todos giraron para encontrarse con un más que cabreado Draco Malfoy.

Bueno, Harry fue el único que noto que estaba cabreado, no por nada era su hermano.

-¿se puede saber que hace un _Slytherin_ entre leones?-cuestiono, alzando una ceja

Con los ojos de plata liquida solidificados y la expresión pétrea, Harry pensó que se veía _realmente hermoso._

El destello de una plaquita verde en la túnica de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos. Estaba allí en calidad de Prefecto.

-me aburría-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-no tenía nada que hacer, así que vine a hablar con mis _amigos_, ¿algún problema con eso, _Prefecto Malfoy_?

La sonrisa ladeada en los rosáceos labios del moreno pudo haber sido un detonante para la ira abrasadora de Draco. Pero en cambio fue el detonante de _otra_ cosa. ¿Por qué demonios, cuando estaba tan enojado con él, tenía que notar lo _dolorosamente hermoso_ que era su hermano?

Con el pelo amarrado en una cola baja y aun así desordenado, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas (seguramente por estar riéndose por largo rato), los intensos ojos verdes con la pupila algo rasgada y sus _labios..._

Definitivamente, Harry era demasiado _tentador..._

Se pateo mentalmente por pensar así del que se crio con él como un hermano.

_"tú y yo__**no**__somos hermanos, y nunca debimos haberlo sido"_ las crueles palabras que le dijo hacia tan solo unos meses resonaron en su cabeza.

Que estúpido había sido, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por los celos...

_"¿Celos?"_ penso, sorprendido "Un Malfoy nunca esta _celoso_ y menos de un Hufflepuff"

Pero no podía negarlo, si no se hubiese dejado llevar, podría disfrutar, no solo de la grata compañía de su _hermano..._

-¿necesitas algo más, _Malfoy_?-cuestiono el moreno, de repente demasiado cerca del rubio

Harry había estirado un poco ese verano, pero él seguía siendo más alto y tuvo que inclinar un poco la cabeza, perdiéndose en los mares tormentosos de aguas esmeraldas que poseía el moreno por ojos.

Sin saber porque, se sintió demasiado nervioso.

-deberías estar en tu sección, _Malfoy_-utilizar su propio apellido resulto demasiado... extraño, pero hizo acopio de todo su orgullo Malfoy para no sonrojarse y suspirar estúpidamente, el **no** era un tonto tejón-te recomiendo lo hagas

-¿le quitaras puntos a tu propia casa desde antes de comenzar las clases?-cuestiono Harry, sonriendo ufano

Draco inspiro, molesto por sus palabras, pero sus sentidos se vieron embriagados por el dulce aroma que desprendía su hermano.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con la cuestión_Veela_ de la que le hablo su madre

¿Tendría ese dulce aroma algo que ver con que Harry fuera un Criatura Mágica?

-no me provoques-siseo, tan bajo que solo Harry pudo escucharlo-aun tengo oportunidad de hechizarte hasta el hartazgo y que padre no me diga nada

-eso quisiera verlo-la sonrisa ufana en los labios de Harry en vez de enfadarle encendió algo en su sangre-pero tranquilo, ya me iba

Harry se giro y, despidiéndose efusivamente de Hermione y Neville (con un cálido abrazo y un suave beso en la mejilla de cada uno) salió de la cabina, los brazos cargados de libros proporcionados por su castaña amiga.

Una vez se perdió en el pasillo, Draco les regalo una fría mirada a los ocupantes de la cabina, cerró la puerta y se encamino a uno de los baños del tren.

Aun no comprendía porque, pero tenía un serio problema en los pantalones y la razón tenía nombre y apellido... desgraciadamente su propio apellido: Harry Potter Malfoy.

No es como si fuera a admitir que él fue allí para _buscar_ a Harry.

Durante la cena Harry estuvo distraído, pensando en la mejor forma de decirles a sus amigos lo que le sucedió, tal vez Hermione le ayudaría a encontrar que era.

Aunque significara entrar en la sección prohibida.

Por su parte, Draco repasaba una y otra vez lo pasado en el tren. No comprendía, no entendía y se negaba a aceptar lo que le provoco Harry.

No era la primera vez. En realidad, desde su segundo año e Hogwarts había sentido constantemente la imperiosa necesidad de pasarse abrazado a Harry, como un par de tortolos de Huffle...

¿Qué demonios hacia Diggory en su mesa?

Los ojos de Draco llamearon cuando vio al castaño de la casa de los tejones, inclinado sobre Harry y susurrándole quien sabe que. Y algo se inflo en su sangre cuando este se sonrojo y asintió, sonriéndole.

Definitivamente, _debía_ hablar con su madre.

Luego de la cena, y estando cada uno en su habitación, Harry, su capa de invisibilidad herencia de su padre (regalo por parte de Sirius a los 11 que vino con una nota anexada "hicimos muchas travesuras con ella") y el Mapa del Merodeador en mano, salió a hurtadillas de su sala común.

Se hecho la capa encima y camino por los oscuros pasillos, hacia el jardín central, cerca del Gran Comedor.

Se suponía debía verse allí con Cedric, pues según este debía decirle algo importante.

Al llegar, suspiro y se sentó en una banca, quitándose la capa.

Estaba nervioso, ¿para qué negarlo?

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y suspiro nuevamente. El otoño aun no había llegado, pero las noches habían empezado a refrescar y una suave brisa revoloteo su pelo, acariciando su piel.

Se sentía tan bien...

Sintió unas manos colocarse en sus ojos e inevitablemente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-déjame adivinar-susurro, casi riendo-¿un Hufflepuff que no debería estar despierto a estas horas?

-debería decir lo mismo de cierto Slytherin-respondieron en un susurro en su oído, haciéndole estremecer

Las manos desaparecieron de sus ojos y en su campo visual apareció un guapo castaño de ojos almendrados.

-buenas noches, Cedric-saludo-lamento lo que sucedió el año pasado y...

-no fue tu culpa-corto, sentándose a su lado-cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, y sé que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi

Harry dudo el que cualquiera le hubiese ayudado, pero aun así asintió.

-Harry, yo...-Cedric se aclaro la garganta-quería decirte algo, que es muy, muy importante para mi

-¿qué...?-el moreno juraría que escucho el corazón del castaño acelerarse

-Harry me gustas-el castaño clavo sus ojos en los verdes, haciéndole sonrojar-me gustas mucho, y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad

El moreno lo miro sorprendido y boqueo, no sabiendo que responder.

¿Sería correcto? Es decir, estaba totalmente seguro de que amaba a Draco... Pero este _jamás_ le correspondería

-Cedric yo...-desvió la vista al cielo y suspiro-lo siento, no puedo... sería como... no quiero lastimarte... yo…

-ya estas enamorado-dedujo el Hufflepuff, sintiéndose estúpido de repente

-si-Harry le miro y sonrio tristemente-pero sé que él no me correspondería y...

-¿no siente lo mismo por ti?-los ojos del castaño brillaron, esperanzados

-a... algo así-Harry se sintió tonto

-entonces-el castaño tomo una de las manos de Harry entre las propias y la alzo, hasta dejarla cerca de sus labios-¿permíteme conquistarte, si?

-Cedric, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas-susurro el moreno

-dame una oportunidad-acaricio su mejilla-solo una, de olvidarle ¿sí? Déjame conquistarte

Harry lo miro y mordió sus labios.

La verdad, le resultaba difícil creer que Cedric lo conseguiría, algo le decía que su parte de Criatura Mágica había escogido a Draco como pareja.

_"te odio, Harry, con todo mi ser"_ las crudas palabras de su amor imposible resonaron en su mente, haciendo que su corazón se estremeciese.

Draco lo detestaba, mientras él lo amaba. Y la verdad no quería pasarse toda la vida sufriendo por su hermano.

Tomo aire y le sonrio a Cedric.

-está bien-susurro-solo una oportunidad, de enamorarme...-dudo unos segundos antes de seguir-pero no te hagas ilusiones, ¿sí?

El castaño asintió energéticamente y lo envolvió en sus brazos, llenando su rostro de besos.

Harry rio, sintiendo cosquillas.

-ya, mejor vámonos antes de que un profesor nos encuentre-refunfuño, separándose del abrazo

-tienes razón-asintió, beso su frente y se levanto-gracias, no te arrepentirás

Dio media vuelta y corrió para entrar.

Harry se quedo unos segundos más, pensando en que tal vez cometió un error.

La brisa agito nuevamente sus cabellos y le pareció que traía consigo un aroma que le resultaba familiar.

Miro a todas partes, buscando el origen de ese dulce aroma a lavanda, vainilla y menta, que le recordaba a Draco.

Al no encontrar el origen de tan maravilloso aroma, se puso en pie, se hecho la capa de invisibilidad encima y dirigió sus pasos a las mazmorras.

Mientras caminaba, no vio la sombra que se ocultaba tras una de las columnas, que le seguía con la vista.

Unos ojos plateados chispearon furiosos en la oscuridad y un blanco puño golpeo contra el muro.

Draco mascullo algo inentendible, mientras seguía con su ronda de Prefecto. Había visto todo, aunque no había escuchada nada.

Salvo el "déjame conquistarte" del Hufflepuff.

Su sangre bullía fúrica, pero su corazón latía desbocado, casi herido.

No entendía, no quería comprender el porqué de ese sentimiento de pérdida.  
Pero ya no podía negarlo. No debía, no _podía_ seguir negándolo.

Y mientras rondaba los pasillos, de vuelta a las mazmorras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Si.

Estaba enamorado de Harry, y ahora lo había perdido.

Pero se consolaba diciéndose que tal vez sería algo _pasajero_.

Así como se trato de convencer que lo de Diggory y **SU** Harry seria pasajero.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, se metió en la cama gemela a la de Harry.

Si.

Sería algo pasajero.

Continuara...

*Braces: Brackets, frenillos o como lo llamen en su pais XD en realidad, no se como se escriben pero una amiga mia que los tiene, me dijo que su dentista dijo que se escribe asi o.o

me alegra que les este gustando! *w* yo estoy muyyyy feliz! XD

RR:

Gabriela Cruz: ammm, creo que tendras que esperar sentada D:

Bydanny: Harry es un… lo averiguaremos en el próximo cap! me alegra que te agrade! *w* xD bah Draco es un Malfoy :3 y sips e.e pero es demasiado orgulloso para decirle D:

aDiadem: Gracias! *w* y no e.e su Patronus **no** es un huron XD y tampoco es un dragon XD el dragon es el patronus de Draco! E.e aunq…. No XD el Patronus en forma de Fenix es de Dumby :3

alexandradsj16: no, no es un dragon. Gracias

**Guest: **porque todas piensan que es un dragon? XD no, no es un dragon, el dragon es el patronus de Draco, que bueno que te guste, y no parare hasta el final ;) obvio que esta mas guapo! *Q* aunq el ya lo era ;)

Gema Talerico: Si! :3 se feliz hermosa, e.e si, creeme que a mi tambn XD pero ya lo controlara ;) y no, no mensione que tenia quince, el dice ''**y yo aun ni tengo quince''** XD leiste mal hermosa :3 e.e creo que parte de lo que le pasaría a Harry ya paso D: no hare mas Spoiler e.e asi que ya lo averiguaras. Jo gracias! Me dio MUCHO trabajo poder decidirme XD y lo de las pecas… el ya tenia XD solo q para el ahora son mas nítidas :3, y Harry no le coloca nombre, el lo encontrara ;) para algo tiene a Mione! Jojoj XD yo soy Slytherin, no se nota? :3 y pues e.e no es como si fueran a hacer mucho pero servirá XD te enviare la descripción por mp preciosa :3

meyamoadriytu: **no, no es un huron**, se puede usar un basilisco como patronus? XD nah! :3 y no e.e no es un dragon XD Draco es el que tiene al dragon como patronus! :3 me alegra que te gustara XD si, un giro de ultimo minuto ;) y no se cuantos caps tendrá o.o tal vez haga 25 o 30, depende de que tan animada este :3

DannyCullen13: gracias! Me gusta mucho describir XD para que todos mis lectores no se queden con las ganas ;) y gracias! Me alegra que te paresca genial :3 yo la verdad no me decidia y termine por eso :3 jojojo si, descubriremos **mucho **sobre su familia ;) y lo de Dray… son celos D: y lo de Harry en la escuela XD te llevarías una sorpresa!

**Momo: **a mi tambn me gusta esa tematica :3 siempre y cuando el autor sepa desarrollarlo xD pero es extraño ver historias donde Harry no sea totalmente mago, hasta ahora lo he leído como Elfo y como Veela XD aaa y como Lobo :3 pero buano XD ya veremos ;)

Nozomi Black: si quieres, puedo darte mas detalles por MP, siempre y cuando no presente Spoiler XD e.e siii, y lo odiaras aun mas D: aunq no prometo nada con lo de Cedric w

Bueno, hare mas énfasis en esto… el patronus de Harry **no es un Dragon. **El dragon es el patronus de Draco :3, pero la propuesta sigue en pie

El que adivine, se llevara una historia PERSONALIZADA de máximo 3 capitulos (que escribiré en cuanto termine una historia que luego subiré y avanze con un Tomarry en el que trabajo) de la pareja y hasta la serie que desee :3

Otra cosa mas, me encantaría un dibujo de Harry en su primera transformación. Ya tengo el ofrecimiento de Gema Talerico, y a quien le interese les dejo mi correo saku_fan1997 arroba (no sale D:) , me envían un mensaje con el asunto ''Dibujo para HJP¿M?'' y yo les dare la descripción, o en mi facebook, Luna Issabella Erebos!

El mejor dibujo saldrá anexado en el cap en el que Harry se transforma por primera vez ;)

Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Cap 6

Cap. 6

Hermione se había ganado el título de la mejor bruja de su edad, y lo había hecho a pulso.

Para ser una Gryffindor, la chica era muy observadora y bastante astuta, como los Slytherins.

Constantemente Harry le decía, que si no fuera por su temeridad, la chica seria una muy buena serpiente.

Por eso, y porque conocía muy bien al moreno de ojos verdes, supo que algo le sucedía. Y más aun luego de que él les contara, a ella y a Neville, que no era un mago totalmente.

Por lo tanto, durante los primeros días de clase no lo perdía de vista, ya sea en clases, el comedor o los pasillos.

Veía todas y cada unas de sus expresiones, con medida curiosidad y astucia.

El moreno actuaba extraño desde que había comenzado el año, y eso le preocupaba. Aunque seguía ganando puntos para su casa, por supuesto.

Durante sus clases de Pociones, dos semanas después, al Profesor Snape se le ocurrió ponerlos en parejas.

Terminando los hermanos Malfoys trabajando juntos y ella con Ronald.

Y mientras preparaba su poción se dio cuenta de varias cosas.

1-Harry estaba muy distraído, leyendo y releyendo una nota, sonrojándose cada vez que lo hacía. Y Draco lo observaba de reojo, apretando los labios.

2-Harry NO miraba a Draco, y no se dirigían la palabra más de lo necesario

3-Cuando la vista de Harry se alzaba (accidentalmente) de lo que leía o hacia, y se posaba en Draco, brillaba con una dulzura desmedida

4-Ronald a su lado, hacia exactamente lo mismo que Harry, se sonrojaba cuando veía a Draco y se quedaba embobado viendo sus gráciles movimientos.

No por nada era la mejor bruja de su clase, Hermione llego a dos conclusiones: sus dos amigos estaban colados por la rubia serpiente, y Harry y Draco estaban más peleados que en años anteriores.

Y con estas ideas en mente, cuando termino la clase, la chica decidió tener una charla con Harry y luego con Ron.

Cuando el morocho recogió todos sus útiles, ella se le acerco, tomo su brazo y lo arrastro fuera del aula, sin explicar nada.

-Hermione, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto preocupado, siguiéndola como podía

La chica no contesto, pero lo empujo dentro de un aula en desuso, coloco hechizos de protección y lo miro severa.

-Harry James Potter Malfoys, ¿estás enamorado de tu hermano?

-técnicamente, no es mi hermano-refuto el chico, sin negarlo

-¡Harry!-chillo, golpeándolo suavemente en la frente-técnicamente _ES_ tu hermano

-solo fuimos criados juntos-se encogió de hombros-pero tranquila, el jamás me corresponderá

-oh, Harry-la chica se acerco y lo estrecho entre sus brazos

Quería decirle pero... Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero le pareció que Draco le observaba con el mismo amor con que Harry lo miraba.

Pero tal vez... Solo tal vez era su imaginación

-además, le di a Cedric Diggory una oportunidad de conquistarme-susurro, resignado

-¿y funciona?

Una sonrisa sincera afloro en los labios de su amigo.

-es muy lindo y simpático, y me gusta

-pero amas a Draco

Harry asintió. Como amaba a su amiga, esta siempre le comprendía y no le juzgaba.

-¿encontraste algo?

La chica rio y quito las protecciones de la puerta, feliz de que Harry hubiese cambiado de tema, salió y el moreno la siguió

-nada importante, alcancemos a Neville cerca del comedor para comentarles a ambos

El moreno asintió, sonriendo ampliamente.

Neville leía distraídamente el libro que le encargo Hermione.

No le gustaba mucho lo que Hermione llamaba "lectura ligera" pero por ayudar a Harry...

Iba tan distraído que no se fijo en el camino y choco con alguien.

Cayo al suelo y el libro se deslizo de sus manos.

-lo siento-murmuro, alzando la vista, encontrándose con un par de fríos ojos negros

-fíjate por donde andas, Longbottom-escupió el chico moreno que se alzaba frente a él, el sedoso y corto cabello negro deslizándose ligeramente al frente

-pe... perdón Zabinni-murmuro, poniéndose en pie rápidamente

El Slytherin rodo los ojos y paso a su lado, golpeando su hombro.

Neville ni caso hizo y se agacho para recoger el libro y su mano choco con otra, pálida y delicada.

Alzo la vista intrigado y se sonrojo cuando sus ojos almendrados chocaron con un par verdes musgo, casi ocultos por una larga cabellera castaña oscuro.

-N... Nott-murmuro, tomando el libro y enderezándose-lo... lo siento

-¿estás bien?-pregunto el Slytherin, mirando con verdadera curiosidad los Braces del Gryffindor

-s... si-asintió y se puso en movimiento

-¿por qué lees un libro sobre criaturas mágicas?-cuestiono interesado, siguiéndole

-curiosidad-se encogió de hombros

-tengo algunos, si quieres te los presto-ofreció, sonriendo coquetamente

Neville se sonrojo hasta las orejas y lo miro, extrañado.

-¿por qué un _Slytherin_ se comporta amable _conmigo_?-cuestiono, sin poder evitarlo

-yo...

-no me mal entiendas-sonrió ampliamente-es que es... raro, el único que lo hace es Harry

-cierto-asintió-aun así, ¿quieres los libros? ¿O te molesta que un Slytherin se comporte amable contigo?-esto último lo comento con mas molestia de la esperada

Neville le observo unos segundos y soltó una sonora carcajada.

Theodore le miro, embobado. Los rayos del sol que se colaban en el pasillo arrancaron un brillo plateado de sus braces, sin contar con el sonrojo de sus mejillas o el brillo de sus ojos.

El castaño se esforzó por no dejar escapar un suspiro.

-perdona-le miro con una relajada sonrisa-me gustaría lo de los libros, te lo agradecería mucho

-te los entrego en el comedor-y guiado por un impulso, revolvió las castañas hebras

Dio media vuelta y se perdió por un pasillo, dejando a Neville más que desconcertado.

Y porque no decirlo, sonrojado.

A la hora de la cena, harto de leer el volumen que le había dado Hermione esa mañana, entro al Gran Comedor y se dirigió directo a su asiento junto a la bruja, que leía uno de los libros que habían encontrado en la Sección Prohibida (el Profesor Lupin les había firmado un permiso, consciente de porque Harry lo necesitaba).

Un par de minutos después, entraron Draco y su grupo, y tras estos estaba Harry, leyendo ensimismado uno de los volúmenes de los sacados de la Sección Prohibida.

Al verlo, Theodore Nott le sonrio y se desvió hacia la mesa de los leones. El castaño lo miro sorprendido, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando dejo un no muy grueso libro, de gruesas tapas negras y letras plateadas, frente a él.

-espero te sirva de algo-dijo, guiñándole un ojo

Neville se sonrojo y sonrio tímidamente, tomando el libro.

-gracias

El otro asintió, dio media vuelta y camino con fría elegancia a su mesa. Nadie se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada. Más bien varias chicas (y chicos) suspiraron por Nott.

Neville miro el libro y lo abrió en una página al azar. Se enfrasco en la lectura, ignorando por completo su cena.

Estuvo leyendo por largo rato hasta que llego a una página muy peculiar.

La hoja era totalmente negra, para su sorpresa, y las letras eran plateadas y doradas. Pero lo que llamo su atención no fue eso, sino el hecho de que a cada palabra leía mas se esa Criatura Mágica _parecía_ a lo dicho por Harry.

-¡Mione!-llamo a la chica, poniéndose en pie

Esta le imito, entendiendo la mirada que le lanzo el oji café.

Neville cruzo el Gran Comedor, ignorando por completo las miradas extrañadas de los de su casa.

Llego a la mesa de las serpientes y, pasando por alto las miradas venenosas, se acerco a Harry, lo tomo del brazo y le insto a levantarse.

Cosa que el moreno hizo sin chistar, imaginándose lo que Neville tenía que decir.

El Gryffindor casi lo arrastro fuera del Gran Comedor y Hermione los seguía, murmurando algo que sonó como "he creado un monstruo".

Por supuesto, no se percataron de los tres pares de ojos que les seguían con insistencia. Dos de ellos posados en Harry.

-debo mostrarles algo-declaro Neville, caminando apresuradamente-¿a dónde?

-La Sala de los Menesteres-dijo Harry sin pensarlo

-eso es una leyenda, Harry-dijo Mione, pero aun así los siguió por las escaleras y pasillos que llevaban al 7mo piso

-hemos comprobado que con Harry, una simple leyenda puede ser cierta-puntualizo Neville, refiriéndose a la Cámara de los Secretos, aun sellada.

Harry rio y los guio hasta un muro. No les había dicho que quien le informo de la existencia del lugar fue el mismísimo Ministro Riddle. No por nada el hombre era el heredero de Slytherin, o más bien _uno de ellos_.

Se quedo de pie unos segundos y una puerta empezó a materializarse.

Hermione jadeo. Ciertamente, con Harry todo podía suceder.

El chico les dedico una sonrisa marca Malfoy y entro en la Sala, siendo seguido por ellos.

Dentro, la sala se parecía mucho a una Sala Común: la chimenea encendida, unos sofás bien cómodos, un par de mesas...

La diferencia radicaba en los colores. Negro y rojo. Por todas partes.

Nada de verde ni plata, o rojo y dorado.

Ambos leones alzaron las cejas, sorprendidos. Harry tenía muy buen gusto, a pesar de los colores.

-bien, Nev, ¿qué querías decirnos?-Harry dirigió su paso, ligero y elegante, sin un rastro de su usual torpeza, a uno de los sofás

Ambos chicos le miraron embobados. El moreno solo se comportaba así con ellos, ni siquiera con su hermano el chico dejaba ver toda la elegancia que, no solo había aprendido de los Malfoys, tambien había heredado de sus padres.

Y ese paso casi felino, sutil y estudiado, había aumentado desde que había recibido su herencia.

Cosa que el moreno parecía no notar. O ignoraba adrede.

Espabilándose, ambos se sentaron frente a él.

-¿y bien?

Neville sonrio y coloco el libro sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ellos, poniéndolo de tal forma que ambos lo vieran.

-Shittara-soltó, ampliando su sonrisa-es una raza _extinta_ y solo una persona, aparte de tus antecedentes, ha escrito de ellas, y ni siquiera está en ingles

Harry se inclino y leyó rápidamente las páginas. No comprendía como, ni porque, pero _entendía_ lo más importante de lo que ahí decía.

-¿qué dice?-pregunto Hermione, confundida

-es Latín-dijo Neville, orgulloso-antes del accidente, mis padres me lo enseñaron-explico rápidamente-dice, lo que ya Harry nos conto que sabía, y el autor la denomino Shittara

-¿como él supo que era así?-cuestiono Harry, pasando sus dedos por un grabado que había allí, un dibujo

-se lo dijo el Shittara con el que entro en contacto y del que se enamoro-se encogió de hombros-no dice cosas nuevas, solo que se asemejan mucho físicamente a los felinos, pero cada uno depende de su alma

-¿como los animagos?-pregunto, sus ojos brillando emocionados

-algo así, aunque no tan complicado, los Muggles, indígenas creo que le llamaban, solían decir que al morir, encarnábamos en nuestro animal del alma y lo representaban con un tótem

Harry asintió, había leído de eso en el diario de los Miracle-Elfen.

-los Shittaras, según leí, siempre se identificaran con un felino, lo que no quiere decir que, en tu caso, al ser animagos fuese un felino-Neville suspiro-tambien decía algo con respecto a sus parejas

Harry alzo una ceja. Su amigo se estaba pareciendo demasiado a Hermione. Se pregunto porque en clases no se comportaba de esta forma: tan seguro de sus palabras.

-¿qué decía?

-como Veelas, solo tienen una destinada, pero si no la encuentran pueden relacionarse con alguien más, pero solo con su pareja pueden reproducirse... los hombres-se sonrojo ligeramente-no entendí bien como, pero pueden _tener_ hijos

La boca de Harry formo una perfecta "O". Eso no lo decía el diario.

-¿algo más que deba saber?

-cuando es rechazado por su pareja, es como si una parte de si muriese, lo que a veces descontrola su magia

Harry frunció el ceño. Sera que...

-es bueno ya saber cómo llamarte-rio Hermione, cortando sus pensamientos-¿no deberíamos decirle al Ministro Riddle sobre esto?

-le enviare una lechuza-Harry suspiro y sonrio-gracias chicos

-¿para qué están los amigos?-Neville se levanto y lo abrazo

Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos, para luego separarse.

-creo que nos da tiempo a volver antes del toque de queda-anuncio Harry, tomo el libro y suspiro-si lo deseas, se lo devuelvo a Theo

Neville se sonrojo y negó.

-me gustaría leer otras cosas

El moreno alzo una ceja pero no dijo nada. Mejor no hacer comentarios.

Los tres salieron y se despidieron.

"Shittara" pensó Harry, considerando si agregarlo al diario o no.

Hermione taladro a su amigo pelirojo con la mirada, los ojos más oscuros debido a la determinación.

Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, los compañeros de Ron, dormían a pata suelta y Neville estaba en la Sala Común, leyendo el libro de Nott.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley-seseo, cruzándose de brazos, amenazante-me vas a contestar solo con la verdad, y si me doy cuenta de que mientes, te ira mal

El peli rojo trago. Cuando la castaña se ponía así, era casi tan intimidante como Harry.

-¿te gusta Malfoy?-soltó

-¡asco no!-chillo, sentándose-¿por qué me fijaría en el insípido de Potter?

-no hablo de ese _Malfoy_-recalco, exasperada, ignorando el insulto a su amigo

Realmente estaba agotada, pero no quería dejar eso a medias.

-yo... pues-se sonrojo hasta las orejas, apartando la vista

Hermione suspiro y lo miro con tristeza.

-no te corresponderá-susurro

-ya lo sé, le repugno

-no lo digo por eso-se sentó junto a él y acaricio el pelo ensortijado-es que el ya esta _enamorado_ de otra persona

-¿cómo? ¿De quién?-chillo

-no puedo decirte, porque no estoy segura-mintió, mirando con preocupación a los demás-pero lo se

Ron suspiro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-no es justo-rezongo, abrazándose a ella

Hermione acaricio su pelo, consolándole, mientras algo se rompía dentro de ella.

Se sentía... diferente. Ese sentimiento, quería decir.

Ella jamás había amado y perdido (Viktor Krum no contaba). Y ciertamente, había perdido su oportunidad de salir con el peli rojo.

Bueno.

No moriría por eso. Lamentaba más el verlo sufrir.

Estaba _totalmente segura_ de que Draco Malfoy estaba loco por los huesos de Harry.

Solo esperaba, que no se lastimaran entre ellos. Y en caso de que se equivocara, deseaba que Harry fuese feliz con Diggory.

Continuara...

Les gusto? No les gusto? :3

RR:

Gabriela Cruz: no me molesta que preguntes :3, y si, creo que será algo larguito D: no tengo planificado los capis pero faltan bastante XD pero no te hare spoiler

aDiadem: no, no, no, no, no, no, no XD XD es un felino, si, pero no un león :3, ni un tigre XD y si, encerio el de Dumby es un Fenix xD lo de la pantera es casi, casi acertado XD es parecido a la pantera pero no hare spoiler! Y lo de la forma animaga de Harry tendrán que adivinarla XD pero luego :3

mooniemouse27: en realidad… no XD e.e el jodido Dragon tardara re harto para darse cuenta D: pasaran muchas cosas W jojojo vale no importa :3

Nozomi Black: todas odiamos verlo sufrir XD pero todas odiamos que le haga daño a Harry… *a mi tampoco me gustan los trios amorosos… los trios si XD en la que todos salen ganando pero no los amorosos e.e, asi que no te preocupes por eso* XD de verdad quieres spoiler? e.e Draco es un Veela… a no eso ya lo sabemos XD

El concurso de lo del Patronus sigue en pie XD y os dare una pista: es un felino, pero no es ni un león ni un tigre de bengala XD adivinen!

Tambien hare otro concurso… pronto tendremos una visita no muy grata en el fic XD un personaje que TODOS van a odiar :3 el que lo adivine se llevara el mismo premio que el que adivine el Patronus de Harry: Una historia PERSONALIZADA de las parejas que quieran :3

Nos vemos!


	8. Cap 7

Cap. 7

Blaise Zabinni era uno de los Slytherins más peculiares de todo Hogwarts.

De ascendencia italiana, moreno, de ojos oscuros y lacios y negros cabellos; pómulos altos, perfil aguileño y personalidad fuerte.

Era el único hijo del primer matrimonio de la señora Zabinni, y durante sus 15 años de vida vio a su madre casarse unas 5 veces… y todos sus esposos habían sucumbido de forma misteriosa.

Eso lo había mantenido en constante contacto con todo tipo de personas, lo que lo había vuelto… reservado, de cierta forma.

Solo le era leal a sus amigos, y no todos tenían su aprecio.

Por ejemplo, haría cualquier cosa por Draco y Theodore, a los que quería como sus hermanos.

Los defendería de lo que fuese y se había convertido en su confidente.

Aunque a veces sus personalidades chocaban: el era muy chistoso y le encantaba fastidiarlos, aunque se mostraba frio y despectivo a todo el mundo, Draco era el serio pero comprensivo y Theo era el racional de los tres, pero de buen corazón.

Por otro lado, Harry Potter Malfoy le caía como una piedra en el hígado. El moreno tenía un corazón muy _Gryffindor_ para su gusto y le encantaba llamar la atención.

El chico tambien era demasiado encantador, y desde que había empezado ese año escolar actuaba… extraño.

Por eso, había decidido averiguar que tanto hacia en sus ratos libres con la sangre sucia Granger y el torpe de Longbottom.

Les siguió por largo rato, varias veces, vigilando cada una de sus acciones.

Por eso, se sorprendió enormemente cuando, una tarde, el moreno se reunió en el Lago Negro con el Ministro Riddle.

Se escondió tras uno de los arboles, de tal forma que no lo vieran, pero sí que pudiese escuchar

-buenos días, Harry-saludo el Ministro, sonriendo de medio lado

-buenos días, Ministro Riddle-Harry le sonrio ampliamente

-¿no te gustaría que habláramos en el despacho del director?

-¿él sabe?

-no

-entonces no, y mejor así-Harry se sentó y le extendió un pergamino-¿qué le parece?

Tom tomo el pergamino, lo abrió y leyó rápidamente

A cada palabra, sus ojos se abrían ampliamente y al terminar, miro a Harry admirado, un brillo casi malvado (en cierta forma, y sobre todo desde el punto de vista de Zabinni) en sus ojos cafés rojizos.

-esto complica las cosas-murmuro, guardando el pergamino-¿quieres que se haga oficial?

-¿me llevaran al Ministerio?-hizo una mueca-no quiero ser un conejillo de indias, además, soy el ultimo

-¿cómo sabes que eres el último?-cuestiono, sentándose a su lado

Harry rio, recogió sus piernas abrazándolas y apoyo su mentón en sus rodillas

-algo me lo dice, instinto, supongo-se encogió de hombros-es extraño, Tom, de un día para otro descubro que mi verdadera madre era una Criatura Mágica, y yo igual

Zabinni ahogo un jadeo.

¡Lo sabia!

Ese chico nunca había sido normal, y ahora tenía una nueva forma de llamar la atención

-es una raza interesante-asintió el castaño-un nombre interesante y muy poderosa, hablare con Dumbledore, necesitaras entrenamiento

-¿más?

-si-sonrio-si no te molesta sacrificar tus fines de semana, claro

El chico lo miro, sorprendido

-¿usted lo hará?

-en lo que pueda-asintió-y buscare más ayuda, si estás dispuesto

-gracias-Harry lo abrazo sin pensarlo

Al soltarse, se puso en pie, de un salto, lleno de energía.

-hable con el director, Ministro, no me importa perder los fines de semana

Tom no pudo evitar reír. Se puso en pie y revolvió el pelo de Harry

-tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti

-Narcissa es mi madre-refuto, frunciendo el ceño-Lily estaría orgullosa, si, pero mi madre ya lo esta

El Ministro le miro, pestañeando

''Interesante'' pensó

-bueno, me retiro, debo arreglar todo para este sábado

-hasta luego, Ministro Riddle

-hasta luego, Harry-Tom rio-no conozco tu raza, pero puedo asegurar que serás un gran Shittara

El chico rio, dio media vuelta y se alejo.

Tom suspiro y dirigió sus pasos al despacho del director.

Zabinni espero a que se perdieran de vista y volvió al castillo.

Entro como tromba en la habitación de su amigo, quien leía cómodamente junto a Theo

-Draco, ¡tu hermano es una Criatura Mágica!-soltó, cerrando la puerta con un hechizo y aplicando otro hechizo insonorizante

-Sí-asintió, sin mirarle-y yo soy un Veela, ¿cómo sabes que Harry es una Criatura Mágica?

-lo seguí-suspiro-estaba hablando con Riddle

-¿y sabes qué es?

-un Shittara según escuche

Theo alzo la vista, sorprendido

''entonces para eso Longbottom estaba leyendo sobre Criaturas Mágicas'' pensó, mirando su libro ''eso buscaba''

-¿qué son?-pregunto, curioso, pues el texto en su libro estaba en latín y el no comprendía nada

-una mezcla de razas-dijo Draco, pasando la página del libro, sin interés

-ah-suspiro Zabinni-entonces ya debes saber que entrenara con Riddle

El rubio alzo la vista, consternado y algo molesto.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el culpable de sus tormentos.

Harry les saludo alegremente y se dirigió casi corriendo a su escritorio, tomo un par de pergaminos y salió.

Draco bufo y volvió a su lectura.

A él no le importaba que Harry fuera poderoso o entrenara con su padrino.

No.

Lo que le enardecía era el hecho de que en ese instante que salió, supo que se _vería_ con Diggory.

Harry se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

Ciertamente, los Hufflepuffs eran muy empalagosos y eso, pero Diggory debía de tener antecedentes de Ravenclaw.

Fría e inteligentemente, el castaño le había preparado una sorpresa en la Sala de los Menesteres, lugar donde iban a estudiar.  
Por sugerencia suya, claro.

Se lo esperaba, sin embargo, _esto_ era todo menos lo que esperaba.

Esperaba velas de aroma dulzón, repulsivos colores chillones, alguna merienda ''romántica''.

No eso.

Había comida, si, una merienda común y corriente. No había velas y el lugar parecía una sala de estudios común y corriente, de colores claros y acogedores.

Por su puesto, lo que provoco su sonrojo, fue que el Hufflepuff _no llevaba su túnica_; simplemente vestido con su uniforme, cuya camisa resaltaba sus muy desarrollados músculos (mas no exagerados), debido al Quidditch, y los pantalones…

-hola Harry-saludo el castaño, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y besando su frente (luego del Torneo de los Tres Magos, no lo había vuelto a besar)

-ho… hola-desvió la vista, terriblemente avergonzado por sus pensamientos

-¿estudiamos?

-¡claro!

Alegre de que la atención se desviara a algo tan importante, Harry camino a una mesa que allí había, rodeada por sillas.

No es como si Harry lo necesitara, pero fue una excusa perfecta para verse con él.

No entendía, pero la cercanía con Cedric lo ponía nervioso y ansioso… y le gustaba.

''Tal vez, después de todo, Draco no es mi pareja destinada'' pensó con tristeza, pero alejo esos pensamientos cuando Cedric se sentó a su lado.

Con una sonrisa, empezaron a estudiar.

Estuvieron toda la tarde estudiando.

Y por supuesto, Cedric no desaprovecho ni un momento para sonreírle coqueto a Harry, o tocarlo suavemente.

Le encantaba verlo sonrojado. Era algo que le sentaba muy bien.

Cuando terminaron, se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, pero el castaño le detuvo antes de que saliera.

-Harry, el sábado hay salida a Hogsmade-se sonrojo levemente-te gustaría... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Los ojos del moreno brillaron, pero una mueca surco sus labios.

-lo siento-se disculpo-tengo el fin de semana ocupado-suspiro-¿tal vez la próxima?

-bueno-suspiro entristecido

-perdón-sonrio débilmente y beso su mejilla con cariño, acariciando su pelo-de verdad que lo siento

-no importa-tomo su mano y la beso con delicadeza-nos vemos

El moreno, sonrojado, asintió y dio media vuelta.

Saliendo de la Sala, Harry se sintió nuevamente extraño, y allí donde el castaño le beso le hormigueaba, y el sonrojo no quería salir de sus mejillas.

Sacudió la cabeza y dirigió sus pasos a las mazmorras, decidido a guardar los pergaminos antes de ir al Gran Comedor a cenar.

Lo primero que Harry noto fue una nueva silla en la mesa de profesores, y en ella sentada una mujer baja y rechoncha, vestida de rosa de pies a cabeza: el pelo castaño y ensortijado con pasadores rosados, una chaqueta de felpudo de un rosado fucsia y lo que parecía un vestido de un rosado pardo.

Por su rostro surcaba una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos azules miraban todo el Comedor con profundo desprecio.

Harry hizo una mueca y le pareció que la mujer tenía cara de perro aplastado... y que sus intenciones allí _no_ eran muy buenas.

Ignorando eso, dirigió sus pasos a su mesa y tomo asiento junto a Theo, que leía (como siempre).

Ni siquiera miro a Draco, ¿para qué si el rubio le detestaba?

El director se puso en pie y carraspeo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Harry le miro, presintiendo de que _algo_ andaba mal.

-buenas noches, queridos estudiantes-saludo, sonriendo bonachón-esta noche quiero presentarles a una distinguida miembro del Wizengamont y directora del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, Dolores Umbridge

La mujer de rosa se puso en pie. Harry jadeo y la miro con orbes desorbitados.

Eso era... malo, muy malo.

-buenas noches-saludo, su voz era chillona y lastimo los sensibilizados oídos del moreno-me encuentro aquí, porque nuestro departamento fue informado de que entre ustedes hay una Criatura Mágica no identificada

Harry se puso lívido y lanzo una mirada a Remus y a Severus, que le miraban igual de sorprendidos y aterrorizados.

Desvió sus verdes ojos a sus amigos en Gryffindor, que estaban igual de estupefactos y luego a Draco, que permanecía impasible.

"Riddle no..."

-no poseemos información de esta... Criatura-murmuro, haciendo una mueca despectiva-pero luego de… razonar con el Ministro se me ha permitido venir aquí, en caso de que no exista ningún peligro, me retirare

Harry leyó entre líneas. A Tom **no** le había gustado la idea, pero no podía dar una justificación como para que Umbridge no fuera, así que no le quedo de otra más que dejarla ir. Suspiro aliviado.

-la señora Umbridge, tambien les dará clases sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, moviendo al profesor Lupin temporalmente a Artes Oscuras, clases antes impartidas por Sinistra y que solo se dan a partir de 6to año-continuo el director, pasando por alto la_obvia_ amenaza en el tono de Umbridge-bien, a cenar

La comida apareció mágicamente frente a todos, pero Harry no probo bocado, estaba demasiado consternado.

¿Cómo se enteraron en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas? Acaso sus amigos... No.

¿Riddle? Menos, ella claramente dijo que el Ministro se había mantenido reacio. Era tonto en pensar nuevamente en que él pudo haber sido el que filtrara información.

Sus padrinos imposible, y menos sus padres.

Tal vez...

Alzo la vista de su plato vacio y la clavo en los grises ojos, que miraban de forma calculadora a Umbridge.

Los orbes grises se clavaron en sus ojos, conciliadores y Harry suspiro.

Al menos su hermano no lo había hecho, pero la mirada que le lanzo a la nueva "profesora" no le gusto para nada.

Su primera clase esa mañana era de DCAO, y más que nunca los estudiantes de Slytherin y Gryffindor desearon que el simpático Profesor Lupin estuviese allí, y en especial Harry, que no sabía cómo comportarse ante la mujer.

Le ponía terriblemente nervioso, y algo dentro suyo se removía inquieto, alerta; sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se movería solo y saltaría sobre la bruja vestida de rosa.

-...me parece indignante que alguien así de clases en esta escuela-capto que decía, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones-los Hombres Lobos deberían ser exterminados

Hermione alzo la mano, y por el rabillo del ojo, Harry pudo notar su indignidad.

Tambien, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a ello, podía _oler_ en el ambiente que la mayoría allí estaban incómodos ante las palabras de la mujer.

-si señorita...

-Granger-se apresuro a decir-disculpe que discrepe a sus palabras, Profesora Umbridge, pero el Profesor Lupin es uno de los mejores profesores que hay aquí

-claro, querida, pero eso no quita que sea un mugroso hombre lobo

Harry apretó los puños, luchando por no saltarle encima y despedazarla; la verdad no sabía de donde venían esas ansias asesinas, pero esa mujer...

-todos somos iguales, _Señorita Umbridge_, y las Criaturas Mágicas son las creaturas mas maravillosas del Mundo Mágico-insistió la castaña, casi desesperada-sean oscuras _o no_

-típico de una sangre sucia-mascullo la mujer, sonriendo con más que _obvia_ hipocresía

Por supuesto, Harry fue el único que la escucho, y eso le crispo los nervios. No se atrevió a decir nada sobre su último comentario, lo que lo enardeció aun más.

-tiene usted razón, señorita Granger-asintió, haciendo una mueca-pero deben aprender a defenderse de estas _creaturas_ pues no todas son _amables_ como el profesor Lupin

"Ya buscare la forma de deshacerme del lobo"

Harry podía jurar que ese pensamiento golpeo su mente, estremeciéndola. O tal vez simplemente lo escucho. No estaba seguro.

Aunque Tom le estaba enseñando Legeremancia, pues al parecer su raza tenía una defensa Oclumante totalmente natural, no estaba seguro de que ese pensamiento...

"Y de cualquier otra asquerosa Criatura Mágica"

Estaba vez estaba _seguro_ de que ese pensamiento se _coló_ por su mente.

Y su furia hirvió en sus venas, encendiéndola.

Como esa mujer podía siquiera... Siquiera...

Harry, que rumiaba su rabia apretando los puños, no se dio cuenta, pero varios objetos en el aula empezaron a flotar.

En realidad, nadie se dio cuenta de que esto había pasado hasta que una pluma, de búho real perteneciente a algún Slytherin, se transformo en una afilada daga de plata y prácticamente _voló_ hacia Umbridge, cortando el aire.

Un grito por parte de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos y se percato de lo que hacía.

Justo a tiempo, la daga volvió a ser una simple pluma y se incendio en llamas.

Nervioso, el moreno se arrebujo en su asiento, mirando a su amiga de reojo, quien estaba al otro lado del salón, mirándole preocupada.

Umbridge sonrio y sus ojos brillaban, posándose en Harry que jugaba nerviosamente con su pluma.

"Así que el Niño-que-vivió no es humano" pensó con malicia

Con un fingido tono de indignación (que solo Harry noto) la mujer los despacho, dando por terminada la clase. Y esto no le dio buena espina.

La mujer saco su varita y lanzo varios hechizos, confirmando que la magia liberada no solo era de una Criatura Mágica, sino que tambien pertenecía al más joven de los Malfoys.

Y un plan para deshacerse de el empezó a urdirse en su mente.

Continuara...

* * *

Por cuestión de falta… tuve que juntar el cap 7 con el 8 y hacerlos uno solo :3

Juju tuvimos ganadores! *w* lo anuncio al final :3 y tal vez… tengamos nuevo concurso!

Gabriela Cruz: xd tardo para crear tensión ;)

Gema Talerico: Felicidades! Efectivamente :3 es un Puma… iba a ser mala y dejarte que adivinaras de nuevo, pues pusiste tres pero… nah me estas haciendo un gran favor asi que no sere maluca :3 XD Dumby no es indeseado! Y no, mi OCC no aparece aun D: y Bella… nah XD ella no es mala aquí… o no tan mala :3, O.O en el cap 4! Cissy piensa en que hablara con ellos XD sobre todo con Draco x eso de que era un Veela, en el 5 el piensa en hablar con Cissy por sus sensaciones :3 y si mal no recuerdo en el 6 tambien XD… en fins :3 escribire sobre Nott en una próxima entrega :3 y si e.e pobre Mione XD Draco YA se dio cuenta, es q es muy terco e.e… puff, despreocúpate XD te quedan unos.. 4 caps para entregar D: pero me alegra que estes avanzando, espero que te vaya bien en los exámenes!

Luna White 29: la pareja TheoxMione no me gusta mucho XD lo tendre en cuenta para otra historia ;), amm si, Zabinni… XD no hare Spoiler!, gracias ;3

suuchan1795: creeme, eso **no **durara XD

aDiadem: acertaste! :· si, es un puma y como hoy ando de buenas no te hare repetir por los otros dos ;) XD la idea la tuvo una amiga XD yo quería hacerlo sufrir y dar intriga! :3 pero buahno XD

LilyMalfoy-Hansy: a nadie le gusta verlos asi D:, sips XD a mi me da lata escribir Criatura Magica a cada rato… acertaste! Es Umbridge :3 jojo felicidades… como supiste? XD lastima que no acertaste con lo del patronus… pero no importa :D

Nozomi Black: gracias ^w^, verdad que si? Pero no te preocupes XD Ron no tendrá valor para interceder e.e ya veras xq XD bah, la idea fue de una amiga (aunq estar leyendo DracoxRon no ayuda) O.o no es mala idea eso, sabes? XD lastima, no acertaste con lo del patronus de Harry w, y no, no es la chocha, ella aparece luego y… acertaste con lo de Dolores! Vaya tengo personas muy inteligentes *w* me alegra saberlo! XD

PSD:

Los ganadores tiene un plazo de 5 dias para informarme de que pareja, parejas, serie o series quieren su historia :3

Ganadoras del concurso del Patronus: Gema Talerico, aDiadem. El Patronus de Harry es un **puma negro**. *w* fue muy difícil?

Ganadoras del personaje indeseable: LilyMalfoy-Hansy y Nozomi Black

Tienen 5 dias para decirme, de lo contrario serán anuladas D: en fins

Un nuevo concurso! Con el mismo premio :3

Quien adivine QUIEN dio el chivatazo al DRCCM se lleva una historia PERSONALIZADA! *w* a ver a ver quien adivina *w*


	9. Cap 8

Cap. 8

Harry no consideraba que fuese buena idea, pero luego de analizar las palabras de la "cara de perro", decidió arriesgarse y acompañar a Tom ese sábado.

Así que, al levantarse, se preparo y fue directo a la oficina del director.

Luego de decir la clave, y subir por la gárgola entro en la oficina.

Tom ya estaba allí.

Al verle, Harry se sonrojo, confundido. Tom vestía una sobria túnica gris ceniza y una bufanda negra, casual y elegante.

El, en cambio, vestía un pantalón negro de tela y una camiseta verde oscuro, casi negra. Muy muggle en opinión de cualquiera, pero a él le gustaba.

El castaño le regalo una media sonrisa.

Sonrisa que no paso desapercibida a los ojos de Dumbledore, que llamearon interesados.

Aunque algo confundido por la actitud de su antiguo estudiante, sonrio.

Tom siempre fue reservado y frio, aun cuando era niño y le conoció en el orfanato de Little Hangleton.

Actitud que pareció reforzarse en sus años de estudiantes y que por poco derivaba a ansias desesperadas y maniacas de acabar con los muggles y sangre sucias.

Dumbledore jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero agradecía haber permitido que Tom diera clases de defensa, cinco años después de haber salido de Hogwarts. Aunque el sabia sus intenciones ocultas, claro.

Y tal vez Harry nunca se enteraría, pero gracias a su madre, Tom había abandonado sus ideales.

Solo esperaba que la admiración que sentía Tom por Lilianne Potter no se convirtiera en _algo mas_ por su hijo.

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto Tom, sacando al anciano de sus pensamientos

-si-asintió Harry-buenos días Director

-buenos días-respondió, sonriéndole-buena suerte

Harry se sonrojo y asintió.

Tom le ofreció la mano, y al tomarla, ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

Harry se sostuvo instintivamente al Ministro, mareado por la aparición.

Una vez la cabeza dejo de darle vueltas, se fijo en el lugar donde habían ido.

Estaban a las afueras de un pequeño y sobrio pueblo, rodeado de arboles.

-bienvenido a Godric's Hollow-dijo Tom, sonriendo de medio lado-aquí pasaste al menos un feliz año de tu vida

Harry miro sorprendido a su alrededor. Había leído de él en libros y el diario de su madre (que apareció mágicamente junto al de los Miracle-Elfen)

-es un pueblo mágico, pero conviven con muggles-explico el mayor, mientras lo jalaba suavemente-así que, hemos de tener algo de cuidado

Harry le miro confuso, pero se dejo guiar, observando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor.

Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, en sus que aceres, ignorándoles.

Se pregunto vagamente como el Ministro podía pasar desapercibido, vestido con su túnica de mago. Y la respuesta llego a él cuando lo vio de reojo.

Un hechizo Glammour. Debió imaginarlo.

Caminaron por largo rato, dejando detrás las casitas y todo lo demás que había en el pueblo, adentrándose un poco más en el bosque.

Se detuvieron y Harry dirigió su rostro al frente. Un jadeo escapo de sus labios.

Su casa.

O lo que quedaba de lo que fue su casa.

No es que estuviese destruida. La hermosa casa de dos plantas estaba hermosa, totalmente completa.

Era que... Estaba vieja y descuidada, las enredaderas cubrían las paredes, adueñándose de ellas.

Pero debajo de estas podía imaginar una hermosa casa, pintada con colores claros y brillantes a simple vista, como la describía su madre en su diario.

-¿quieres entrar?-susurro Tom en su oído

Harry negó, los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

El hombre asintió y lo tomo del brazo. Lo jalo por el lado contrario y, cuando se aseguro que no habían ojos curiosos, se desapareció nuevamente para aparecer no muy lejos de allí, frente a una gran verja.

La abrió y entro, jalando a Harry, que veía pasmado las blancas lapidas a su alrededor.

Varios nombres, varias fechas, varias personas.

Muertas y enterradas allí.

Sus padres...

Se detuvieron, en la parte más alejada del cementerio, bajo una hermosa Haya.

Harry observo el árbol y bajo la vista, clavándola en la lapida de mármol blanco, cubierta por hojas secas.

Se arrodillo y las quito con delicadeza, leyendo la inscripción.

_James C. Potter  
27 de Marzo, 1960  
31 de Octubre, 1981_

_Lilianne C. Potter_  
_30 de Enero, 1960_  
_31 de Octubre, 1981_

"El último enemigo que será destruido es la muerte"

Harry jamás había llorado por sus padres biológicos. Se había sentido acongojado, si, los extrañaba, tal vez, pero en 14 años jamás los había llorado... _hasta ahora_

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando, pero sus mejillas estaban húmedas y de sus trémulos labios escapaban sollozos.

-f... fue... fue mi... mi... cul... pa-balbuceo, sintiéndose pésimo, roto en pedazos

Era absurdo su pensamiento, pero se sentía culpable. No sabía el porqué,_presentía_que el tenia algo que ver. Aunque su presentimiento fuera erróneo.

-no lo fue-el Ministro se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo, de forma protectora, sintiéndose acongojado por el dolor del menor-murieron por protegerte, de que, no estoy seguro, pero fue protegiéndote

Harry lloro más fuerte, aferrándose a ese abrazo. No era justo.

Sus padres no le habían hecho nada malo a nadie.

Nada.

Un rato después, más tranquilo, se puso en pie y se limpio las lágrimas, sonriéndole a Tom.

-gracias-susurro

-no hay de que-Tom paso un brazo por sus hombros y suspiro-vamos, no tenemos todo el día y debo explicarte algunas cosas

-¿el qué?

-cuando examinaron el cuerpo de tu madre-empezó, jalándolo y emprendiendo la caminata-no había ni una gota de magia en su cuerpo, lo que nos hace suponer que la uso toda por protegerte

-creí que sobreviví por ser una criatura mágica-frunció el ceño-es más, creí que Severus me había sacado _antes_ de que todo sucediera

-eso influyo-asintió-pero no por ti, si no por tu madre, leí lo que me diste y según lo que entendí los Shittaras hacían lo que fuese por sus hijos

Harry asintió, sintiéndose sobrecogido, y pasando por alto que Tom no respondió a lo segundo que dijo.

¿El daría su vida por un hijo suyo?

"Por supuesto que sí" se respondió con firmeza

-Ministro Riddle...

-según Severus, cuando fue llamado por James, tu ya tenias esa cicatriz, y Lily se estaba blandiendo en duelo con alguien

-pe... Pero ¿cómo?

Tom negó.

-eso _no_ lo se

Caminaron en silencio por largo rato.

Harry, analizando lo dicho por Tom. Lo sucedido esa noche era un borrón en su memoria, considerando que aun tenía un año de edad.

Tom, pensaba casi lo mismo que Harry.

Era _incongruente_ lo sucedido. Pero Severus aseguraba que James lo hizo aparecer en el patio de la casa y que allí le entrego a Harry y un traslador.

-¿a dónde vamos?-pregunto Harry, rompiendo el silencio

-iremos a ver a un viejo amigo de Dumbledore, tal vez le conozcas, salvaste su descubrimiento de alquimia mas valioso-Tom sonrio

Harry lo miro, sorprendido.

No pudo responder, pues en ese instante se desaparecían.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a aparecerse, estaban frente a una hermosa y modesta casa, en algún lugar lejos de Inglaterra, según pudo comprobar Harry al mirar a su alrededor.

Tom toco la puerta y, unos segundos después, un hombre, de aparentemente 30 y tantos años les abrió la puerta.

-ah, pero si es el Ministro Thomas Riddle-saludo, sonriendo

-un gusto verte de nuevo-se giro a Harry y lo empujo un poco al frente-Harry, te presento a nuestro queridísimo Nicolas Flamel, Nic, el es Harry Malfoy

El hombre, de amables ojos acaramelados, sonrio mas ampliamente.

-es un placer al fin conocerte, pero pasen

Se hizo a un lado y ambos entraron.

Harry miro todo a su alrededor, sorprendido de sobremanera.

El hubiera jurado que el señor Flamel sería mayor. Mucho _mas_ mayor.

-¿y qué les trae por aquí?-pregunto, sonriendo amable

Agito su varita y una tetera voló desde la cola mesita de centro.

-Nicolas, tengo entendido que tu bibliotecas es muy basta-Tom se sentó y dejo que Harry curioseara a su alrededor-me gustaría saber si tienes información sobre Criaturas Mágicas desconocidas

-¿cuál buscas?

-Shittara

Nicolas, que servía te frente a él, dejo caer la tetera que se hizo añicos. Harry se giro sorprendido.

¿El señor Flamel...?

-son criaturas tan longevas como los elfos-dijo el hombre, recuperando la compostura-incluso los mestizos con magos lo son, no tanto como los de sangre pura, pero lo son

-Nicolas...

-Harry, ¿tú eres un Shittara?-pregunto, justo en el punto

El moreno asintió, nervioso.

-vaya-revolvió sus castaños cabellos y se dejo caer en el sofá frente a Tom-eres muy joven para saberlo, se supone que los mestizos con magos reciben la herencia después de tener todos los datos, no antes

-¿datos?-Harry se acerco, extrañado

-pueden ser muy peligrosos-explico-cuando se sienten amenazados a ellos, sus parejas o sus crías, el hecho de tener características de lobos, Veelas y dragones los hace muy posesivos

Harry asintió, retorciendo sus manos.

-en realidad, son pacíficos hasta sentirse amenazados, a ellos y sus seres queridos, reitero

-¿seres... Queridos? ¿No solo su pareja y sus hijos?

-si-asintió-son poderosos, seres de magia pura... Algunos, quienes les han conocido, especulan que podrían ser los "padres y madres" de todas las criaturas mágicas

Tanto Harry como Tom abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos.

Eso era... Decir mucho.

-pero están prácticamente extintos, o tal vez escondidos en alguna parte

Ambos asintieron, comprendiendo sus palabras.

Eso quería decir que tal vez, y solo tal vez, Harry no estaba _tan_ solo en el mundo...

-pero no viniste solo a buscar información, ¿verdad?-cuestiono el hombre, sonriéndole dulcemente

-necesitamos ayuda para entrenarle-Tom miro a Harry-hace poco, luego de recibir su herencia, tuvo un descontrol mágico, no sabemos...

-los ayudaremos-asintió-hablare con mi esposa

-gracias-Tom se puso en pie y tomo a Harry del brazo-entonces, nos veremos, envíame una lechuza

Y dicho esto desaparecieron.

Nicolas suspiro y sus ojos brillaron, emocionados.

-con que un Shittara, ¿eh?

Quien lo hubiera visto, hubiera comparado esa actitud con la del excéntrico Albus Dumbledore.

O tal vez pensaría que Flamel _sabia_ más de lo que decía.

_Y tal vez así fuera._

Continuara...

* * *

y bueno... les gusto? XD

RR:

Nozomi Black: en lo absoluto :3, Draco ya sabia que su padrino entrenaba a Harry XD y pues XD no, no es ni Ron, ni Albus, aunque tienes razon, si fuera Zabinni no hubiera aparecido :3 ademas de que de ser el, perjudicaria a Draco y el no quiere eso XD

FlorDeFuego: nops

Bydanny: suele suceder XD, Harry no lo cambiara! xq todas piensan eso? asi... Diggory XD, por fin! alguien acerto! Si, eso perjudicaria a Draco XD asi que Zabinni NO fue :3 :3

LilyMalfoy-Hansy: gracias :3 y aun falta mucho!

Gema Talerico: Umbridge mucho, Diggory... casi nada D: si, yo tambn amo poner a Dumby de malo XD pero solo en Tomarrys! y nops :3 no fue Blaise -sonrie como Chesire-

meyamoadriytu: XD como ya te dije por MP, nops, no he leido ese Fic XD la idea fue de una amiga

Gabriela Cruz: no, no fue Blaise XD pasara mucho para eso u.u

Nos leemos!

El concurso sigue en pie! *w*


	10. Cap 9

Cap. 9

Harry se dejo caer en su cama, exhausto.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde su visita al señor Flamel y desde ese día había estudiado todo lo enviado por él y su esposa.

Estudiado y entrenado.

Dumbledore había sido informado de la situación, y con él, el personal de confianza del director: dígase McGonagall.

Todas las noches había sido algo distinto.

Si no era con Snape en Legeremancia, era con Remus en Defensa, o con Sirius en alguna otra cosa.

La profesora McGonagall le enseñaba Transformaciones Avanzadas antes de la cena y se había visto obligado a asistir (nuevamente) a clases de Adivinación, y Runas Antiguas. Esta ultima asignatura no le mortificaba tanto.

Suspiro fastidiado y se pregunto porque debía de hacer tanto.

Y por si fuera poco todos los fines de semana practicaba magia sin varita con Tom. Aunque esta no era tan complicada, pues la dominaba como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, el hecho de que Tom le enseñara hechizos de magia oscura...

Le ponía los pelos chinos. No es como si el Ministro quisiera convertirlo en un Mago Oscuro, eso, él estaba seguro, podía hacerlo solito. El argumento de Tom para enseñarle era que debía dominar dicho arte, para poder defenderse.

Como si alguien quisiera matarlo… tal vez era así.

Por otro lado estaba la insoportable de Dolores, que había estado desacreditando al director Dumbledore.

Tenía el mal presentimiento de que ella estaba esperando _algo_ para deshacerse de él.

Y Cedric...

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y evoco los dulces ojos acaramelados del tejón, que debía estar bastante enojado con él.

Hizo una mueca y suspiro. Cedric estaba tan enojado que empezó a juntarse con una Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, si no mal recordaba se llamaba.

Extrañaba la reconfortante presencia de Cedric, que le hacía olvidar por momentos lo molesto que se había vuelto Draco para con él.

El Veela se había convertido en una verdadera molestia, molestando a sus amigos y, para sorpresa de todos, a él mismo. Harry había tenido que contenerse varias veces para no partirle el inmaculado rostro a su hermano. O besarlo desenfrenadamente.

Y eso era mucho decir de él, que era normalmente pacifico. Y controlado con sus hormonas.

Aburrido de cavilar, decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo, antes de que empezara la siguiente clase.

Por supuesto, lo último que esperaba encontrarse un cansado Harry Malfoy al salir de la Sala de los Menesteres, era precisamente _eso._

* * *

Ron, Neville y Hermione caminaban por uno de los pasillos, disfrutando de la fresca briza de otoño de Octubre.

Cuando Ron no se volvía pesado era realmente agradable, y hasta divertido. Y Hermione precia brillar a su lado, a pesar de que _sabia_ que nunca conseguiría nada.

Y Neville tambien lo sabía. El castaño no era tonto y había notado el cambio de Hermione para con Ron, a la vez que noto el de Ron para con Draco.

Mientras escuchaba hablar y leía su libro de Herbologia pensó que, si alguna vez Harry se enteraba de eso, correría la sangre del peli rojo.

-vaya, vaya, pero, ¿que tenemos aquí?-la voz de Blaise Zabinni lo hizo alzar la vista para encontrárselo a él, junto a Parkinson y Nott, y un poco mas atrás Crabbe y Goyle.

-Blaise, déjalos en paz-susurro Theo, mirando a un sonrojado Neville y sonriéndole levemente

-¿por qué? Si será divertido-se acerco a Neville y le arranco el libro de las manos-una sangre sucia, un traidor a la sangre y un huerfanito

-oh, que divertido-Pansy se acerco al moreno y miro el libro-¿no es muy avanzado para ti, Longbottom?-pregunto, sonriendo

-devuélveme el libro, Zabinni-dijo Neville, apretando los dientes

-uy, nos salió fierecita el leoncito

-déjale en paz, Zabinni-tercio Hermione, molesta

-no te metas, sangre sucia-escupieron Crabbe y Goyle, a la vez

-Blaise, si Harry se entera...-intento razonar Nott

-¿enterase de qué, Nott?-siseo, mirándolo en forma de advertencia-el huerfanito dientes de lata es bastante divertido-y sin previo aviso le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor al castaño

Neville, confundido, no vio venir el siguiente hechizo hasta que lo tuvo encima.

Cerró los ojos esperándose lo peor, reconocer el rayo rojo que le fue lanzado fue demasiado fácil, pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una burbuja prácticamente invisible, protegiéndolo.

-¡Zabinni!-la voz de Harry resonó en los muros mientras el moreno se acercaba a ellos, rojo de furia

Había escuchado todo, con sus sensibilizados oídos, y había corrido hasta el lugar, lanzando un Protego justo a tiempo de que un _"Crucio"_ golpeara a Neville.

-ah, pero si es _Potter_-escupió el apellido, como si siquiera pensarlo fuera repugnante

-se puede saber, ¿qué demonios te pasa?-en pocos pasos Harry estaba al lado de Neville, mirando a Blaise furioso, pero aparentemente tranquilo

-no te metas, que no es contigo, _fenómeno_

Harry alzo una ceja, al más puro estilo Malfoy. Así que Zabinni sabia...

Se pregunto si él había sido quien aviso a la bruja de Umbridge sobre eso, pero lo deshecho con rapidez. Blaise ya debía de saber que Draco era un Veela, y exponer a un Malfoy, era exponerlos a ambos.

-cállate Blaise-escucho que le susurraba Theo, mirando preocupado al de ojos verdes

Susurro que solo Blaise y Harry escucharon.

-déjalos en paz, Zabinni-seseo Harry

-si, déjalos en paz Blaise-dijo una tercera voz y todos vieron a Draco Malfoy acercarse al grupo, tranquilamente-¿que no vez que su _perro guardián_ está molesto?-sonrio con sorna, mirando a su hermano

Los demás Slytherins, salvo Theo, rieron ante la ocurrencia del rubio. Por su parte, Harry respiro hondo, controlando la furia que bullía dentro de sí.

_"Cuando se sienten rechazados por su pareja suelen perder el control de su magia, y cuando son humillados o maltratados por esta, es aun peor..."_ recordó las palabras de uno de los textos de los Flamel, y teniendo como referencia el desastre que había hecho hacia un par de días en la Sala de los Menesteres entrenando con Sirius...

-al menos yo si valoro a mis amigos, _Draco_-dijo con calma, sonriendo de medio lado-ahora, Zabinni, devuélvele el libro a Neville, y discúlpate con mis amigos

Neville y Hermione observaron a Harry, preocupados por algún descontrol de su magia, por otro lado, Theo y Ron vieron alucinados al moreno, no creyéndose lo que había dicho.

Blaise estallo en carcajadas, seguido de Pansy y los grandulones a sus espaldas. Draco no rio.

Al parecer, el era el único que podía ver vetas doradas en los ojos de Harry, o como un aura nada agradable lo envolvía, mientras las estatuas y cuadros a su alrededor empezaban a temblar levemente. Eso, sin contar las pequeñas lenguas de magia casi traslucida que parecía envolver a Blaise.

-¿y si no que, fenómeno-Potter?-pregunto el italiano, la única persona que lo llamaba por su verdadero apellido

Harry simplemente sonrio ladino, sonrisa que hizo estremecer a todos los presentes.

Sin previo aviso, Zabinni le extendió el libro a Neville, quien lo tomo sorprendido.

-perdón por haberles insultado-dijo, con voz monótona y la mirada perdida-y por haberte hechizado, Longbottom

Todos observaron pasmados la extraña actitud de Zabinni.

-¿viste que no fue tan difícil?-pregunto Harry, con mofa y falsa inocencia, para luego mirar seriamente a todos los de su casa allí presentes-la próxima vez que insultéis a_mis_ amigos, o los intentéis lastimar, la pasaran muy mal-le lanzo una mirada a Draco, diciéndole que eso lo incluía a él

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta, su capa ondeando de una forma sospechosamente parecida a la de su adusto profesor de pociones, y emprendió el camino a su primera clase de la tarde, seguido por un confuso Neville, una preocupada Hermione y un extrañado Ron.

¿Harry lo consideraba su amigo?

Pasado unos minutos, sumidos en un extraño mutismo, Pansy emitió un gritito.

-¡a Imperiado a Blaise!-chillo, pasando una mano frente a los, aun perdidos, ojos de su amigo

-no lo vi sacar su varita-comento Theo, alucinado aun por lo acontecido

-¡es obvio que le lanzo un Imperio!-dijo Crabbe, mirando a Blaise

-si, Zabinni no hubiera actuado así por su propia voluntad-agrego Goyle

"Vaya, parece que tienen cerebro" pensó Draco, mirando aun por donde se había marchado su hermano.

* * *

Al salir de su tediosa clase de Adivinación, Harry fue interceptado por un alumno de Ravenclaw, de 3er año

-el director te manda a llamar, Malfoy-dijo con sorna, mirándolo despectivamente

Harry rodo los ojos, habían algunos que no olvidaban que el año anterior había participado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Cansado, dirigió sus pasos a la oficina del director. Dijo la clave y subió las escaleras de caracol cuando la gárgola le dio el paso.

Al entrar a la oficina del director se quedo parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

Dentro de ella estaban Blaise Zabinni, Pansy Parkinson, su jefe de casa, Severus Snape, y el director.

Al menos esos eran lo que estaban a la vista, puesto que a sus sensibilizadas fosas nasales llego el aroma del extraño y molesto perfume de Dolores Umbridge, mezclado con el olor a pelo de gato.

-Harry, siéntate-dijo amablemente el director-¿un caramelo de limón?

-no gracias-refuto amablemente, tomando asiento junto a los otros dos chicos

-¿sabes por qué estas aquí, Harry?-pregunto el director

-no-negó, confundido

-por usar una Imperdonable contra compañeros de su propia _casa_, Malfoy-seseo Snape, molesto

-¿una imperdonable?-Harry observo aun más confuso al director-no sé de que...

-¡no mientas!-chillo Pansy, molesta-le lanzaste un Imperio a Blaise

-Harry, permíteme tu varita-dijo el director, mirando a Pansy de reojo

Aun confundido, Harry saco su varita y se la entrego al director, quien se la alcanzo a Severus.

-Priori Incantatem-dijo Severus, apuntando la varita del ahijado de su marido con la propia

Sobre la varita de Harry aparecieron unas letras rojizas, donde se leían claramente "Flagrate"

Tanto Blaise como Pansy boquearon, sorprendidos.

-¿Malfoy?-pregunto Severus

-Sirius me pidió un favor que estuve haciendo junto al profesor Lupin-Black en mi tiempo libre-contesto con simpleza

Severus alzo una ceja, preguntándose que demonios planeaba su chucho pulgoso y el licántropo.

-es claro que el señor Malfoy no hizo nada de lo que ha sido acusado-concluyo Snape, devolviendo la varita-ustedes dos serán castigados por vuestro falso testimonio

-Harry, puedes retirarte-dijo Albus

-gracias profesor

El moreno se puso en pie y, tras despedirse con un asentimiento, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

A ninguno de los Slytherins allí presentes le paso desapercibida la sonrisa ladeada del moreno.

Albus en cambio, lo miro pensativo.

O Harry era _muy bueno_ fingiendo, o ciertamente no había hechizado al italiano, al menos no de la forma convencional.

* * *

Harry entro en la oficina de Severus, con la túnica abierta y la corbata fuera de su lugar.

Se acerco tímidamente al adusto profesor y se sentó frente a él. Muy esposo de su padrino, pero Harry a veces se sentía turbado a su lado.

Severus, quien corregía unos pergaminos de 2do año y gruñía por lo bajo, no le presto atención.

Cuando termino, miro a Harry y alzo una ceja.

-¿y bien?

-te juro que yo no use el Imperio contra Blaise-soltó el moreno, mordiendo su labio nervioso

-Harry, sé que no _necesitas_ usarlo para _controlar_ a otras personas-dijo el profesor-solo quiero saber qué hiciste

Harry sonrio apenado y le explico que puso en práctica una de sus habilidades de Shittara.

-canto de sirena-dijo Severus, sorprendido

-algo similar-asintió-según entendí el afectado escucha un suave murmullo que le... Obliga a hacer lo que uno quiera

Severus suspiro y miro a Harry, sonriendo levemente.

-¿algo que quieras agregar?

-lanzo un Crucio contra Neville-los ojos del moreno se oscurecieron-si hubiera tardado un segundo mas, Zabinni estaría en Azkaban y Neville en la enfermería

Severus suspiro pesadamente, no sorprendiéndose mucho de que Zabinni lo hubiera intentado.

El último padre del chico había sido un auror de los más curtidos y crueles, que debió de enseñarle al chico... Y no de muy buena forma.

-si prometes no volver a hacerlo...-empezó Severus pero se detuvo-si solo harás que se retracte, no le veo el problema

Harry sonrio feliz y se puso en pie.

-gracias Sev-dio media vuelta para salir pero se detuvo-por cierto-se giro nuevamente y saco algo del pantalón de su uniforme-Feliz Aniversario

Le guiño un ojo y dejo sobre la mesa una bolsita negra.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Severus frunció el ceño y tomo la bolsita.

La abrió y dejo caer su contenido sobre su escritorio. Jadeo y sintió su corazón correr alocado, mientras un calorcillo invadía sus mejillas.

¡Maldito chucho!

Dentro de la bolsa había una obsidiana pulida junto a dos ónices, la primera en forma de corazón y las dos últimas con formas de lágrimas. O tal vez dos mitades de un corazón. Las tres con un pequeño agujerito y por estos pasaba un cordel negro.

Las 3 piedras tenían grabados unos nombres, y junto a ellas había un sobre perfectamente doblado.

Severus frunció el ceño y tomo la obsidiana en sus manos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y tomo el papel entre sus manos.

¡Maldito chucho sentimental y Gryffindor!

Sintió unos brazos envolverse en su cuello y un cálido aliento en su mejilla.

-feliz aniversario, Severus-susurraron a su oído-¿te gusta?

Severus trago saliva y asintió.

-como...

-tengo mis influencias-pudo sentir como el otro hombre sonreía, con una gran emoción-¿te gusta?-pregunto nuevamente

Severus se puso en pie, rodeo la silla y apretó entre sus brazos a su tonto Gryffindor, besándolo profundamente.

-Feliz Aniversario-susurro, besando sus mejillas, sus ojos, su cuello

Sirius rio y dejo que Severus lo arrastrara a sus habitaciones privadas.

Se sintió orgulloso de su gran acierto, y aunque sabía que le traería consecuencias, valía la pena.

Si, valdría la pena dejar su trabajo por 9 meses y darle un hijo a Severus, de los dos.

Y mientras Severus le demostraba todo su amor de la única forma que sabía hacerlo, en el escritorio quedaron olvidadas las preciosas joyas. "Sirius Snape" se podía leer en una de las ónices, "Severus Snape" se leía en la otra y "Eileen Snape" en la obsidiana.

Porque Sirius tenía la esperanza de que el fruto que llevaba en su vientre fuera una hermosa niña, que llevaría el nombre de su difunta abuela.

* * *

Harry entro en la Sala Común con una gran sonrisa, que se borro al encontrarse con Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo y Draco. Y unos cuantos estudiantes de cursos menores que estudiaban o cuchicheaban entre sí.

Harry barrió la Sala y, con una simple mirada, todos los demás salieron prácticamente corriendo. A nadie le gustaba ver a un Malfoy molesto, y menos a _ese_Malfoy molesto.

El chico era un encanto, pero molesto...

Eran pocas las veces que habían presenciado su ira, pero últimamente, parecía que cualquier cosa lo alteraba.

Una vez solos, Harry se acerco a Blaise, con paso ligero pero con los claros movimientos de que estaba molesto.

Draco miro embobado el andar de su hermano. ¿Desde cuándo Harry era tan... Sexy?

-quisiera saber, Parkinson, ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir que _yo_ lance una Imperdonable contra Zabinni?-pregunto, en un suave e inquietante seseo

-es lo que pareció-la chica frunció el ceño-Blaise no parecía Blaise

Los grandulones asintieron.

-pero no pienso discutir contigo-agrego la chica

Se despidió de sus amigos y subió al dormitorio de chicas. Draco le hizo unas señas a Crabbe y Goyle y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron malvados al posarse nuevamente en Blaise, quien se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-ya sabes lo que soy, así que no le daré vueltas al asunto-Harry se inclino sobre él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sus rostros _demasiado cerca_-si vuelves a fastidiar a mis amigos, la pasaras _muy mal_

-no te temo, Potter-escupió el italiano

-créeme, deberías hacerlo-Harry sonrio macabro-si conoces a Gellert Grindelwald, debes saber que yo podría ser _peor_-dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación.

No se sentía como el mismo, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para darle mente a eso.

Blaise se pregunto si Harry sería capaz de cumplir la amenaza, Theo lo jalo para subir a la habitación que compartían, y Draco se quedo un rato más frente a la chimenea, pensando en lo extraña que se había sentido el aura de Harry desde el momento en que apareció, cuando Blaise fastidiaba a los Gryffindors.

Era casi como... Como si quisiera destruir todo a su paso.

Suspiro y subió a su habitación, al día siguiente debía de escribirle definitivamente a su madre.

Había muchas cosas que quería, y _debía_ consultar con ella.

Continuara...

* * *

les gusto? XD

RR:

Gabriela Cruz: tratare de no tardar e.e lo q no prometo por las tareas D: y pues creo q ahora te haras una idea de quien fue XD

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: gracias!

Bydanny: o si, tienes toda la razon XD Flamel sabe **mas **de lo que dira pero bueno :3 eso **aun **no lo sabreis! aqui tambn es bueno D: yo no podria ponerlo como malo u.u sii XD lo de Harry es culpa de las hormonas a tropel por su Primera Luna tan cerca D: y si XD comprendo e,e soy Fujoshi y amante del anime XD y si, eso me recordo maas o menos SH XD

Nozomi Black: Mooo, xq todos creen que Tomito es malo? XD en fins e.e bueno, cada uno piense lo que quiera de mi Tom XD en fins w si e.e Cedric... que pasa con el tejon? PSD: sigue esperando

Nos leemos! el concurso para adivinar el soplon sigue en pie

PSD: os traigo algo mas XD aunq aun no sale en la historia...

a que no adivinan cual es la o las formas animagas de Harry? y la de Draco? ;)

nos leemos! proximo cap fiesta de Halloween! nadie adivinar el disfraz de Harry!


	11. Cap 10

Cap. 10

Faltaban unos días para Halloween.

En realidad. Faltaba una semana justa.

Tan maravillosa fiesta (para los magos y brujas) caía convenientemente el último domingo de Octubre, lo que le daba una oportunidad a los estudiantes rezagados (normalmente Gryffindors) de comprar sus disfraces en la salida a Hogsmade del sábado 30.

Todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados. No solo por la fiesta, sino tambien por que luego serian los exámenes, el baile de Yulle y las vacaciones.

Y la semana paso relativamente rápida, entre preparativos y arreglos y planes.

Aunque para Harry fue eterna.

La semana entera se la paso escondiéndose de Hermione y sus ansias de convertirlo en un modelo humano (o en su caso, un Shittara modelo).

Y en momentos así agradecía tener sus sentidos sensibilizados pues, desde que oía, olía o veía a su castaña amiga a distancia, corría (de una forma muy poco elegante) a esconderse en el único lugar que sabia ella _no visitaría..._: las mazmorras de Snape. Que habían sido invadidas recientemente por un hormonal Sirius.

Cabe decir que una vez tuvo que devolver sus pasos, pues a sus fosas nasales llego el claro olor del sexo justo antes de siquiera entrar al terreno de las serpientes. Cosa que revoluciono sus propias hormonas, pues al parecer tanto su temporada de celo como el cercanía de la luna llena lo ponían... Sensible.

Pero ese no era el caso. El punto estaba en que Hermione en sus recesos daba vueltas al castillo buscándolo, para convencerlo de ir al baile. Aunque no tuviera pareja.

Porque Cedric había invitado a la dichosa Ravenclaw con la que ahora salía (para darle celos, claro), bastante desagradable a la vista del moreno.

Ni siquiera bajaba a cenar. Llamaba a alguno de los elfos del colegio (o a Dobby, un elfo que le perteneció a su padre y que el libero por... Accidente)

Así que, cuando llego el sábado, Harry se sintió aliviado. Hermione se rendiría...

O eso pensó el.

* * *

El sábado temprano, antes de la hora para la partida a Hogsmade, Harry se había acurrucado nuevamente en su cama, luego de haberse bañado, feliz de haberse deshecho de Hermione.

Ignorante del alboroto que se formaba fuera de la Sala Común (había aprendido en esas semanas a hacer los hechizos silenciadores más poderosos que había conocido jamás).

Mientras, abajo, una encantadora Hermione trataba de _convencer_, a punta de varita, a un Slytherin de 1er año para que dijera la contraseña, mientras un azorado Neville trataba de calmarla.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto alguien a espaldas de la chica

Hermione se giro para encontrarse con Adrian Pucey, un Slytherin de su mismo año, rubio y de ojos azules.

-¡Pucey!-Hermione sonrio ampliamente-¿podrías decir la contraseña? Necesito a Harry, pero no me ha contestado ninguna lechuza

El chico alzo una ceja, se encogió de hombros y, acercándose al muro, susurro la contraseña.

Inmediatamente los ladrillos se movieron dejando a la vista la entrada a la Sala Común.

Pucey entro, seguido de Hermione, Neville y el atemorizado joven de 1er año, que desapareció escaleras arriba. La leona era bastante atemorizante.

Todos los allí presentes miraron sorprendidos a los dos Gryffindors. Ellos sabían que eran amigos de Malfoy, así que trataban de meterse con ellos lo menos posible, pero _jamás_ imaginaron que tendrían el valor suficiente de entrar en un nido de serpientes.

-¿podrías llamarlo?-pregunto Hermione, sonriendo encantadoramente

El rubio rodo los ojos y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de los chicos de 5to.

Blaise, que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea junto a Theo, Draco y Pansy, les lanzo una mirada venenosa.

Mirada que fue olímpicamente ignorada.

Unos minutos después, un mosqueado Harry, vestido con unos jeans azules desgastados (regalo de Sirius hacia un año y que él no perdía oportunidad de ponerse), una camisa verde con gris a cuadros abierta y bajo esta una polera negra. Su indomable cabello negro caía suelto alrededor de su rostro y un mechón cubría su cicatriz y la mitad del ojo derecho.

Con su paso medidamente torpe y su expresión enfurruñada, que sin los lentes le hacía ver encantador, arranco varios suspiros, tanto de las estudiantes femeninas como de los masculinos, incluyendo a Draco.

-Hermione...-dijo Harry, en forma de advertencia

-Hermione nada, iras al baile de Halloween, y punto-sentencio la joven

-no tengo disfraz-trato de razonar con ella, rogando porque funcionara

-lo podemos resolver-sonrio de forma tétrica, apretando contra su pecho una libreta que Harry _no_ había visto

-no tengo pareja-comento, tratando de zafarse como fuese

-eso es lo de menos, Neville, Ron y yo tampoco tenemos

Algunos Slytherins rieron por lo bajo, ganándose un ligero gruñido de Harry.

-Neville-Harry lo miro, tratando de acudir a su amigo

-lo siento, estoy atado de manos-sonrio apenado, y junto sus muñecas para hacerlo más grafico, como diciéndole que el tambien sufriría el horror

Sin decir más, Hermione tomo a Harry de la mano y la jaloneo.

* * *

Harry se dejo arrastrar, total, ya no tenía nada que perder.

-¿estás seguro de que Harry fue criado por los Malfoy?-pregunto Theo, observando cómo Harry cargaba torpemente con las compras de Hermione, que había arrastrado a Ron con ellos

-si-asintió Draco, observando como el condenado jean se moldeaba a la figura de su hermano-¿por qué?

-pues-Theo miro a Draco, vestido con un pantalón negro de la más fina tela y una camiseta verde Slytherin con una serpiente plateada en el centro-tu pareces mas Malfoy que él, y me refiero a cuanto porte, elegancia y...

-y buen gusto-agrego Pansy, haciendo una mueca

Draco estuvo a punto de estallar a carcajadas. Era tonto decir que el parecía mas Malfoy, el _era un Malfoy_ de nacimiento.

¿Es que ellos no vieron a Harry cuando era niño?

Cierto, siempre fue algo torpe y despistado (o se lo hacía) y no le gustaba usar mucho las caras túnicas o las ropas finas. Pero si había algo que Harry Potter Malfoy tenía, era porte, elegancia y muy buen gusto.

Era solo que... No le gustaba lucirse.

Aunque con lo que se pusiera se vería bien.

-en mi opinión él se ve bien con lo que sea-comento Terence Higgs, un Slytherin rubio de ojos azules y 2 años mayor que ellos, comiéndose a Harry con los ojos

Draco gruño algo parecido a _"Mío"_, que solo lo alcanzaron a escuchar Blaise y Theo, quienes miraron a su amigo, preocupado.

Draco le dio un largo trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, observando cómo Harry se sonrojaba y Hermione sonreía, complacida.

"¿Qué demonios planea Granger?" Pensó, molesto

* * *

Y llego el tan preciado Halloween.

Harry había pasado el día encerrado en su habitación, y cuando ya no pudo soportar el mutismo de Draco, que deslizaba las perchas de su armario y desidia que ponerse, Harry se levanto y salió.

Decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo, rumiando el tener que disfrazarse de una forma tan... ¡Vergonzosa!

Estaba tan distraído que no se percato de su camino hasta que choco con otro cuerpo.

Por suerte, con sus nuevos adquiridos reflejos logro sujetar a la otra persona antes de que cayera.

-lo siento-se disculpo

-no te preocupes Harry-el moreno reconoció la voz antes de ver a la persona-yo también esta distraída buscando a los snorlacks de cuernos arrugados

-¡Luna!-Harry la abrazo y beso su mejilla-siglos sin verte

-lo mismo digo-la chica sonrio-pero es bueno que tengas grandes reflejos, hubiéramos caído los dos de bruces

-cierto-asintió, soltándola

-¿a dónde ibas?

-a cualquier parte, lejos de Hermione-rio-me quiere obligar a ir al baile pero...

-hoy, hace 14 años tus padres murieron-completo la joven

Harry sonrio. A ella había sido la única a la que le dijo sobre sus padres, y se alegraba.

-como llevas lo de...

-más o menos-contesto rápidamente

Si. Luna sabia de su ''condición'' de Criatura Mágica, y no porque él le dijera precisamente.

La chica se le había acercado en la biblioteca, hacia unas 3 semanas y le había dicho que tratara de controlar su magia o terminaría destruyendo la biblioteca.

Harry se avergonzó y ella le explico que era normal que una Criatura con su caudal mágico perdiera el control de vez en cuando.

Y luego se fue, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

-pero esa no es la única razón para no querer ir al baile, ¿cierto?

-no tengo pareja-admitió avergonzado

-yo tampoco-asintió la chica y sonrio como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido de repente-¿y si vamos juntos?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron, tomo sus manos y las beso.

-¡eres una genio!-y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Luna simplemente rio y siguió con su búsqueda.

Tal vez para la próxima, pondría a Harry a ayudarla, las escurridizas criaturas no pasarían desapercibidas para su amigo, ¿no?

* * *

A las 8 en punto todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor. Las mesas habían sido reemplazadas por pequeñas mesitas par personas.

Los típicos fantasmas paseaban de un lado a otro, observando con verdadera curiosidad los "fantasmas" muggles (idea de los hijos de muggles, encabezados por Hermione). Murciélagos volaban de un lado a otro y lámparas de calabazas, hechas a mano por los estudiantes, flotaban o estaban colocadas como centro de mesas.

El centro del Gran Comedor se había convertido en una pista de baile y todos lucían sus mejores disfraces, bailando, comiendo o bebiendo ponche.

La mesa de los profesores fue reemplazada por una mesa parecida a las demás, y en ella solo estaban Umbridge, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape y Lupin-Black, los últimos dos conversaban, en secreto, como si ocultaran algo. Y, para sorpresa de muchos, el Ministro Riddle los acompañaba.

A Sirius le hubiera encantado estar allí, pero su esposo le prohibió rotundamente aparecerse por el Gran Comedor.

En una mesa, cerca de donde solía estar la de Slytherin, Draco, Blaise, Theo y Pansy observaban a todos los estudiantes, criticando despiadadamente sus disfraces.

Porque, ciertamente, los de ellos eran los mejores; _hasta ahora._

Blaise hiba disfrazado como un príncipe del siglo XV, con un traje verde oscuro, de mangas abombadas y una capa negra colgada sobre los hombros.

Theo iba disfrazado como un escritor muggle, Poe según recordaba, con un sobrio traje negro, camisa blanca y un pañuelo vino tinto en el cuello. Tenía el pelo peinado totalmente hacia atrás y, con un práctico hechizo, había hecho que su piel se viera de un pálido enfermizo con unas profundas ojeras adornaban sus ojos. Había omitido el bigote, considerándolo de mal gusto.

Pansy, por su parte, iba disfrazada como una bruja Muggle: vestido negro de falda abombada y mangas largas, botas altas y largas hasta las rodillas, el pelo amarrado en un estirado moño alto y un sombrero picudo.

Y Draco, Príncipe de Hielo de Slytherin, iba disfrazado como el más sexy vampiro jamás visto. Un traje negro similar al de Theo, una camisa de igual color, con dos botones abiertos, unos finos zapatos de cuero negro y una gabardina negra por fuera y roja por dentro, colgada sobre sus hombros; llevaba los largos y rubios cabellos peinados totalmente hacia atrás, un hilillo falso de sangre corría por su mentón y sobre su labio inferior sobresalían las puntas de un par de afilados colmillos falsos.

-¿crees que tu hermano vendrá?-pregunto Theo, mirando a todas partes

-¿con el mal gusto que tiene? No creo que haya escogido un buen disfraz y por eso no ha venido-comento Pansy, venenosa

Draco no dijo nada. Tenía el presentimiento de que su hermano si iría.

Y que los sorprendería.

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Slytherin una impaciente Hermione estaba considerando seriamente el subir y sacar a Harry arrastrado de las orejas.

-Harry James Potter Malfoy-trono, apretando sus puños con fuerza

-Mione, tranquila-intento tranquilizarla Neville, sonriendo levemente

-si Mione-concordó Ron, luchando por no despeinarse

La chica les gruño y estuvo a punto de subir cuando unos pasos la detuvieron.

Decir que se quedaron sin aire al ver a Harry era poco.

La fiesta avanzaba, todos se divertían y ya iban a dar las 8:30 cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dando paso a Hermione Granger, junto a un nervioso Neville Longbottom.

Hermione iba disfrazada como una princesa española (más bien se parecía a la esposa del Zorro), con un largo vestido color champagne, de falda abultada, mangas cortas, abultadas y caídas, dejando ver sus hombros. Llevaba el pelo sostenido por varias peinetas, totalmente rizado y con una pequeñísima tiara al frente. Algunos rizos caían por su frente y agitaba suavemente un abanico del color de su vestido con rosas rojas estampadas. En su cuello colgaba una gargantilla de plata, y por dije un ópalo, y de sus orejas colgaban unos aretes similares.

Neville, a su lado, iba disfrazado como un "saquea tumbas". Pero no cualquiera. Había decidido disfrazarse del Profesor de antropología Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones Jr. Con un pantalón de tela color kaki, una camisa azul y encima de esta una cazadora de cuero. En su costado izquierdo colgaba el sempiterno látigo del Dr. Jones y en el derecho su bolsa de viaje y la funda de una beretta (obviamente falsa) su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás y sobre su cabeza el inseparable sombrero de Indiana.

Sonreía tímidamente, pero el brillo de las lámparas sobre sus braces le dieron el toque coqueto suficiente como para arrancar varios suspiros.

Tras ellos entraba Ron Weasley, disfrazado como "El Zorro": un pantalón y una camisa manga larga negra, botas con un ligero tacón de igual color, una capa negra amarrada al cuello, un sombrero y una máscara. Algunos mechones de su pelo caían sobre esta, dándole un aire sensual dentro de tanto misterio.

Y por ultimo entro el esperado Harry Malfoy. Su entrada, por supuesto, corto la respiración de más de uno, algunos por lo impresionante de su disfraz, y otros (como Pansy) por haber pensado que el torpe Malfoy no se atrevería a ir o vestiría realmente ridículo.

Harry vestía un sencillo, realmente sencillo disfraz de _demonio_. Tan sencillo que lo hacía realmente impresionante.

Vestía un pantalón negro de cuero, largo y algo acampanado y unas botas negras de piel de dragón. Llevaba una camisa rojo vino, con bordados dorados, sin mangas y de cuello alto. Parecía cuero.

A simple vista, no era _gran cosa_. Pero el hecho de que sus ojos estaban rodeados por lápiz negro, haciéndolos mas profundos, que estos estuvieran _rasgados_ y con un _halo rojizo_ hizo que más de uno se estremeciera.

Sobre su labio inferior sobresalían un par de colmillos algo alargados, de su cabeza sobresalían un par de cuernos, no muy alargados pero bastante reales, mechones de pelo, totalmente rizados como los de su padrino Sirius, caían sobre su frente y el resto sobre sus hombros; y detrás de él, una larga, negra y puntiaguda cola se balanceaba de lado a lado.

En su cuello colgaba un collar cuyo dije era una obsidiana, con runas antiguas grabadas en ella.

Lo más impresionante de todo no fue solo la sencillez del disfraz, sino el hecho de que a Harry parecía sentarle _muy bien._

Ese aire maligno que parecía rodearlo, junto a la _timidez_ de sus facciones y la _inocencia_ de sus pasos, lo hacía ver _realmente sexy_.

Aunque claro, el hecho de estar acompañado por Luna "Lunática" Lovegood, disfrazada de ángel ayudo mucho.

La chica tenia los largos cabellos rubios totalmente lizos y con cuencas de diferentes colores entrelazadas en ellos. Vestía un largo vestido azul celeste, vaporoso y sin mangas, con un broche de una extraña forma en el centro de este. En su espalda había un par de hermosas alas blancas y sobre su cabeza flotaba una aureola.

Muy... _realista._

Harry se acerco con paso casi felino, medido, sensual y totalmente _inocente_ (al menos para él) a la mesa donde se habían sentado sus amigos, incomodo con todas las miradas sobre él.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que medio Comedor dejara escapar un suspiro y varias miradas lujuriosas recorrían sin pudor el bien definido cuerpo de Harry, gracias al Quidditch.

-creo que no fue buena idea, Mione-susurro Harry, totalmente incomodo, picando del plato frente a él.

-oh, vamos, no seas agua fiestas

Hermione blandía suavemente el abanico, sentada totalmente recta y una máscara inexpresiva que claramente decía "soy mejor que tu"

-nadie ha notado que el aspecto de tus ojos es totalmente natural-agrego Neville, en un susurro

Y era cierto. Con la luna llena más cerca que antes y un poco de práctica, los ojos de Harry habían tomado esa forma.

-parece que tienes los ojos de un dragón-comento Ron, mirándolo fijamente-¿como lo lograste?

Harry iba a contestar alguna tontería cuando sintió una mano tomar la suya y jalarlo.

Al girarse se encontró frente a frente con un apuesto príncipe medieval, de castaños cabellos y brillante mirada acaramelada, que le sonreía coquetamente.

-¿me concedería esta pieza, apuesto demonio?-pregunto Cedric

-¿y tu pareja?-Harry alzo una ceja, intrigado

Mientras se vestía, hacía rato, y razonaba las palabras de Luna, se había dado cuenta de que no le había molestado para nada la acción del Hufflepuff, pero si la de Draco al invitar a Pansy.

Bufo. Ya sabía el que eso de Cedric no funcionaria.

-Harry, ¿me gustaría bailar contigo?-dijo el castaño, confundido

Harry barrió con la mirada el Comedor, encontrando a Chang, disfrazada como una princesa amazónica, sentada a un par de mesas y taladrándolo con la mirada.

Harry le sonrio malicioso, tanto a ella como a Cedric. Se soltó del agarre y tomo delicadamente la mano de Luna, haciéndola parar.

-lo siento-se disculpo y arrastro a la rubia al centro de la pista de baile

En ese instante sonaba un suave vals, para consternación de los jóvenes, y los únicos en la pista eran Draco, Pansy, Harry y Luna, que fueron acompañados por Hermione y Ron.

Harry coloco una mano en la cintura de la rubia y se deslizo suavemente, guiándola.

-tanto tu como yo sabemos que no es a él precisamente a quien quieres presumirle que viniste conmigo-susurro Luna, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry

-no sé de qué me hablas-respondió Harry, girando y girando, casi chocando codos con un más que molesto Vampiro Malfoy

-¿ah no?-pregunto la chica, sonriendo

Harry se estremeció y siguió la mirada azul cristalina de la rubia. Draco estaba más cerca de él de lo que imaginaba.

Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y siguió bailando con Luna.

Cuando la melodía termino, una estruendosa música, de las que estaban de moda, resonó en las paredes y la pista se empezó a llenar de adolescentes más que hormonales.

Harry arrastro a Luna nuevamente a la mesa y se dejo caer en una silla, al lado de Neville que seguía con la mirada a Thedore _Poe_.

-párate y baila con el-le animo Harry, siguiendo el rumbo de su mirada y sonriendo ante el acelerado sonido del corazón de su amigo

-no sé de que...

-anda, Neville-le animo Luna que luego se giro a Harry-vuelvo...

-anda, ve tu tambien a bailar

Los chicos sonrieron, se pararon y fueron a la pista, Neville con la vista fija en un sexy Poeta torturado y Luna mirando el techo, como si buscase algo.

La fiesta transcurrió muy animada. Ni Umbridge ni McGonagall pudieron parar a los adolescentes que saltaban y se divertían.

Harry observaba todo, aburrido.

Sus amigos estaban bailando y el era demasiado torpe como para meterse entre esos contorsionados cuerpos.

Suspiro por enésima vez esa noche, arrugando la nariz.

El olor a hormonas revoloteadas, mas sudor y alcohol (si, había visto y olido como los gemelos Weasley vaciaban una botella de dudosa procedencia en el ponche de frutas) le estaba provocando nauseas.

Hacía rato Remus se había retirado a sus habitaciones por la misma razón. Con la luna cerca sus instintos se desequilibraban fácilmente.

Cansado, aburrido y asqueado, Harry se puso en pie y salió al jardín, siendo seguido por un par de ojos plateados.

Camino largo rato bajo la brillante luna, sintiéndose fresco y relajado. La brisa de esa noche de octubre revolviendo su pelo.

Inspiro suavemente y sonrio.

-buenas noches, Ministro Riddle-saludo, sin girarse

-es bueno saber que nadie puede sorprenderte-le devolvió el saludo el hombre, adelantándose un poco y caminando a su lado-¿aburrido?

-más o menos-respondió con sinceridad-no dejo de pensar que mis padres murieron...

-Harry, ya paso-Tom revolvió aun mas su pelo-disfruta de la noche

-es difícil...

-es por Draco, ¿verdad?

Harry tuvo el atino de sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. Tom rio y lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo

-cuando yo era profesor de DCAO aquí, en la fiesta de Halloween del 7mo año de tus padres, a James se le ocurrió la genialísima idea de invitar a otra chica, para darle celos a Lily

Harry le observo, sorprendido.

-tu padre estaba cansado de rogarle a tu madre, y pensó que esa sería una buena forma de llamar su atención-Tom sonrió, deteniéndose y sentándose en un banco-y lo hizo, Lily estaba furiosa pero no lo dio a demostrar, supongo que como Shittara que era, se sintió rechazada por su pareja

-¿que paso?

-me pidió un baile-Tom alzo una ceja-de entre todos los chicos que estaban enamorados de ella invito a su profesor de Defensa, el porqué, no lo se

-vaya

-te seré sincero, en esa época yo estaba medio enamorado de tu madre-Tom rio ante la expresión de Harry-¡pero no de la forma que piensas! No era enamorado de amor, si no de admiración

-¿admiración?

-si-asintió-admiraba a tu madre por su fuerza y valentía, porque demostró a más de uno, incluyéndome a mí, que los nacidos de muggles -como pensábamos que ella era hasta hace poco- valían tanto como los sangre pura

-ya veo-asintió el joven, sus rojizos ojos brillantes

-la cosa es que, un par de días después, Lily recibió su herencia mágica, pero eso junto al haberse sentido rechazada por su pareja le produjo un desequilibrio en el núcleo mágico

-como a mí-susurro Harry, consternado

-si-asintió-supongo que Draco es tu pareja destinada

Harry se sonrojo. Eso _no_ era una pregunta.

-¿quieres que hable con él?

-no-Harry le sonrio-gracias, Tom

El Ministro le devolvió la sonrisa, revolvió nuevamente los negros cabellos, se puso en pie y se fue dentro del castillo.

Harry suspiro y decidió que sería mejor ir a su habitación.

Continuación...

* * *

Creo que no soy buena describiendo XD peinados y esas cosas w

El peinado de Hermione: .

El vestido de Hermione: . salvo que con mangas cortas

RR:

Gabriela Cruz: como ya te dije XD falta mucho e.e pero paciencia :3

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: ñe... gracias hermosa :3 y aun falta el proximo!

**Murtilla: **bah, ntp a mi me pasa XD ¬w¬ bueno si te cae **pesimo** este Harry puedes parar de leerlo porque aun falta mucho despliegue de su magia XD todos sabemos que Harrisito es poderoso, yo solo quise darle una razon a tanto poder con que fuese una Criatura Magica :3 pero me alegra que te guste la historia *w* (perdon si sueno algo brusca XD normalmente cuando uno escribe no expresa como se siente e.e y la primera vez q lei tu comentario me dolio XD pero no te contesto con animos de ofender hermosa :3 solo defiendo mi historia, gracias por tu observacion!)

suuchan1795: aww me encanta que todos piensen que Tom le esta echando el ojo a Harry, nadie cree en la preocupacion desinteresada? -sonrie inocente- y mejor asi e.e si Draco cree que tiene competencia tal vez se acerque

Bydanny: realmente u.u pero tiene q controlarse en tiempo record pues, como dijo Flamel, usualmente los mestizos de Shittara reciben un entrenamiento previo a su herencia y Harry no lo tuvo e.e creeme, en el proximo capitulo y en el 14 (si mal no recuerdo) veremos algo de eso, y ni que decir del 16 D: Harry perdera un poquito el control sobre si mismo D: yyyyy eso de Punto de Quiebre e.e yo hando escribiendo un Tomarry con ese titulo XD nada que ver e.e solo queria decirlo w y nops, Ron no es el soplon pues el **ni idea **de que Harry es una Criatura Magica XD lo que pasa es que tiene que tenerlo en la mira por estar interesado en su Draco e.e o tal vez para evitar que Mione sufra XD bueno :3 puedes intentar a adivinar ;) nos leemos!

Nozomi Black: lo siento? no la verdad no lo siento nada XD me gusta el drama e.e la verdad no soy de poner a esos dos de pareja asi de un plumazo... al menos que empiezen como pareja XD y si esto te desespera no leas Mi Medimago Personal xD esos dos no estan juntos hasta el cap 19! w pero tienen mas contacto que estos -rie- nos leemos hermosa!

quieren un pequeño adelanto?

En el proximo capitulo (perdon los horrores ortograficos, aun no edito este cap D:):

[...]Draco, por su parte, se quedo impactado ante la imagen de Harry. Se veia... Hermoso.

Simplemente hermoso. [...]

De pronto Harry se lanzo sobre el y Draco alzo la varita sin pensarlo.

Pero el moreno se detuvo y gruño.

Olfateo el aire y el gruñido que escabo de sus labios se asemejo mucho al de un gran puma o tigre bastante molesto.

Sus ojos brillaron, oscureciendose, y Draco pudo sentir la ira de Harry crecer rapidamente. Podia verlo en la mueca de desagrado en sus labios o en el extraño y anormal crecimiento de sus colmillos.

-Desmaius!-dijo, sin pensarlo dos veces

Pero el hechizo parecio rebotar contra la piel de su hermano, que parecia recubierta con un escudo intangible e invisible.

Harry se acerco peligrosamente a su hermano, oliendo el aire a su alrededor, oliendo su piel y su pelo...

Un gemido lastimero escapo de sus labios esta vez, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

La ira fue reemplazada rapidamente por el sentimiento de traicion. Retrocedio unos pasos, gruesas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Draco, agitado por la impresion, levanto la varita nuevamente y lanzo un nuevo Desmaius, que si impacto en Harry.[...]

O.O que le paso a Harry... lo sabran para la proxima! XD

Nos leemos!

El concurso sobre las formas animagas de Harry y Draco y sobre el soplon siguen en pie :3


	12. Cap 11

Cap. 11

Los dos días antes de Luna llena (entiéndase, el día antes y durante el día de la Luna Llena) Harry estuvo insufrible e irritable.

Durante los dos días insulto a sus amigos por cualquier nimiedad, pero casi de inmediato se disculpaba, avergonzado.

En las mañanas, en su habitación varios frascos de tinta estallaron (y los espejos), durante el desayuno gruñía y rumiaba contra su pobre plato.

En clase de pociones varios calderos a su alrededor estallaron, y en clases de DCAO su magia intento matar a Umbridge varias veces.

Aunque claro, esto sucedía tambien en el comedor o cuando se la encontraba por los pasillos.

Autodefensa, su parte Shittara _presentía_ que las intenciones de esa mujer no eran ni _remotamente_ buenas.

Por eso, desde media tarde, había preferido saltarse las clases y encerrarse en la Sala de los Menesteres. Entrenando y agotando su magia en todo lo que se le ocurría.

Pero esto no servía de mucho ya que, si se tomaba un solo descanso, su magia volvía a su caudal, haciendo estallar las decoraciones.

A media tarde, cerca de las 6, Harry, agotadísimo, volvió a las mazmorras, saltándose la cena.

Se dejo caer en su cama, cerró las cortinas y se dejo arrastrar por el cansancio.

A media noche, aproximadamente, Harry abrió los ojos luego de un inquietante sueño con su sexy hermano.

Se sentía... Extraño. Como si necesitara algo con desmedida urgencia... A alguien.

Se sentía extremadamente sensible, como si cualquier cosa pudiese inflamar su piel...

Se levanto, y, como guiado por una fuerza invisible, salió de su habitación.

Percibía todo más nítido, como aumentado mil veces más. Podía escuchar, aun a esa distancia, mientras subía las escaleras que lo separaban del pasillo principal, a los lobos aullándole a la luna y percibía el fresco aroma de los arboles.

Salió del castillo y camino por el patio, así, vestido con un pijama rojo vino tinto de mangas largas y totalmente descalzo.

El viento agito sus revueltos y largos cabellos, susurrándole cosas dulces al oído, llamándolo a entrar al bosque con sus congéneres.

Y a la luz de la luna, brillante, redonda y hermosa, la piel de Harry pareció brillar, en una exquisita combinación de plata y rojo y verde.

Su pelo pareció hacerse más largo y salvaje, sus orejas se alargaron tan solo un poco y sus ojos... Podría decirse que sus ojos fueron los que más cambio sufrieron.

Los pozos verdes tenían un halo dorado rodeándolo, que a cada instante parecía posesionarse de las lagunas verdosas. Sus pupilas, del negro más profundo jamás visto, se habían rasgado totalmente, parecidas a las de un gato o un dragón.

Pero nada que ver con su disfraz de Halloween. Sus ojos, de por si hermosos e hipnóticos, se veían más impresionantes si cabria.

En derredor, por las sienes, se podía apreciar perfectamente un gran grupo de escamas plateadas con bordes rojizos y verdosos.

Harry siguió caminando, inconsciente de los cambios efectuados en su propio cuerpo.

: / / i 5 9 . . j p g

De pronto, un enorme lobo, más grande que uno normal, salió del bosque y se acerco al moreno, gruñendo y olfateándolo desde lejos.

Y aun en su trance, Harry reconoció a Remus por sus característicos ojos dorados, que aun transformado en lobo, tenían un tinte que los hacía ver amielados y esa amabilidad que lo caracterizaba.

El lobo, o más bien hombre lobo, se acerco a Harry, olfateándolo aun más de cerca y, al reconocer a su cachorro, aulló fuertemente y dejo que el joven acariciara su cabeza con sus suaves manos.

Harry sonrio y tambien olfateo al lobo, como una forma de reconocimiento.

La enorme y esponjosa lengua de Remus acaricio la mano de Harry antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por los lindes del bosque.

Harry dio un paso dispuesto a entrar tambien.

-¡alto ahí!-una voz, demasiado conocida para él, le detuvo

Las aletas de su nariz se agitaron, aspirando el dulce aroma del Veela, que era arrastrado por el viento justo hasta el, torturándolo.

Sin poder evitarlo, de la garganta de Harry salió un profundo gemido, parecido más a un ronroneo que a otra cosa.

-Draco...-susurro, y su voz sonó suave como la seda, como el viento de otoño arrastrando las errantes hojas de los arboles

-¿Harry?-el rubio reconoció la voz de su hermano, a pesar de lo extraña que sonaba.

El moreno se giro y observo a su hermano.

Draco se veía muy... _apetitoso_ con su uniforme algo desarreglado y la insignia de prefecto brillando a la luna. Sus largos cabellos platinos danzando con la brisa y sus ojos plateados...

La perfecta imagen de su, ya confirmada, pareja encendió algo en sus venas y sin pensarlo se lanzo hacia su hermano, buscando algo de desesperado contacto. Sin pensar siquiera en lo _extraño_ que era que su hermano estuviese desarreglado.

Draco, por su parte, se quedo impactado ante la imagen de Harry. Se veía... Hermoso.

Simplemente hermoso.

El pelo visiblemente más largo danzando con la brisa, su delicada y a la vez fuerte figura delineada por el pijama, la brillante piel (al menos la que quedaba expuesta), los ojos...

Los ojos de un verde mezclados con dorado y de pupilas rasgadas que lo miraron cargados de deseo.

Todo el paquete encendió algo dentro de él.

De pronto Harry se lanzo sobre él y Draco alzo la varita sin pensarlo.

Pero el moreno se detuvo y gruño.

Olfateo el aire y el gruñido que escapo de sus labios se asemejo mucho al de un gran puma o tigre bastante molesto.

Sus ojos brillaron, oscureciéndose, y Draco pudo sentir la ira de Harry crecer rápidamente. Podía verlo en la mueca de desagrado en sus labios o en el extraño y anormal crecimiento de sus colmillos.

-¡Desmaius!-dijo, sin pensarlo dos veces

Pero el hechizo pareció rebotar contra la piel de su hermano, que parecía recubierta con un escudo intangible e invisible.

Harry se acerco peligrosamente a su hermano, oliendo el aire a su alrededor, oliendo su piel y su pelo...

Un gemido lastimero escapo de sus labios esta vez, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

La ira fue reemplazada rápidamente por el sentimiento de traición. Retrocedió unos pasos, gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Draco, agitado por la impresión, levanto la varita nuevamente y lanzo un nuevo Desmaius, que si impacto en Harry.

Al joven se le doblaron las piernas mientras cerraba los ojos. Draco sin pensarlo lo sostuvo antes de que cayera.

Se sorprendió de lo liviano que era pero, sin pensarlo más, lo cargo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al castillo.

En pocos minutos llego frente a la puerta de la habitación privada de Severus, dio la contraseña y entro sin importarle el ruido que podría provocar.

Severus, que envolvía protectoramente a un extrañamente aun dormido Sirius, se sentó de golpe en la cama, apuntando con la varita al rubio.

-¡Draco!-bramo, taladrándolo con la mirada

Ante el ruido Sirius se revolvió y despertó, se desperezo y se sentó, mirando molesto a su esposo y a su primo.

-¿qué...?-pero sus palabras se cortaron al ver a Harry en brazos del rubio-¡Harry!

Se levanto de un salto de la cama y se acerco a su ahijado.

Recién Severus se percato de la presencia del moreno. Igualmente preocupado se levanto y camino hasta posarse junto a Sirius.

Ambos se quedaron mudos al observar a Harry.

-¿qué paso?-preguntaron, a la vez

-su primera transformación-dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Draco se giro un poco y observo a Remus que, con los ojos aun dorados y vestigios de su reciente transformación, entraba cerrando la puerta y colocando hechizos de privacidad y silencio.

-ponlo en la cama-dijo Sirius a Draco, acercándose a su amigo

Draco asintió y puso a Harry en la cama de su padrino, sentándose a su lado y retirando algunos mechones de pelo de su rostro.

Se sorprendió al sentir la piel de Harry ardiendo, suave como el pelaje de un gato a pesar de las pequeñas escamas que rodeaban sus ojos.

-Severus...

El morocho se acerco y observo lo que observaba el rubio.

-llamen a Regulus

Remus se acerco a la chimenea que había en la habitación, tomo polvos Flú y los lanzo en ella.

Sirius se acerco a su ahijado y acaricio el durmiente rostro.

Ignoro el crepitar de las llamas y los pasos que se acercaban apresurados a Harry.

-¿qué paso?-pregunto Regulus, agitado, alejando a su hermano

-su primera transformación-dijo nuevamente Remus, alejando a Draco lo más posible

-intento atacarme-murmuro el rubio, mirando sin ver al moreno-intento...

-no lo hizo-negó Remus, olfateando los rubios cabellos del chico

-Draco, tu eres...-empezó Sirius, revolviéndose en los brazos de su marido

-mejor sal-gruño Remus-hueles a sexo, Draco, a sexo y a otra persona y eso alterara a Harry

-¿por qué?-pregunto el rubio, ignorando la vergüenza de que su profesor supiera que el...

-porque eres su pareja-respondió una nueva voz desde la chimenea, y por ella salió el Ministro Riddle-que huelas a otra persona le indica a Harry que su pareja no solo le rechaza sino que no está en lo más mínimo interesada en el

El rubio se quedo mudo... ¿Su pareja? ¿El era la pareja de Harry? ¿Ósea que él...?

-por favor, sal Draco-dijo Regulus, desabotonando rápidamente los botones de la camisa del pijama de Harry y quitándoselo-si te ve, y te huele, su magia podría salirse de control y lastimarlos a ambos

El rubio, embobado ante la visión del lampiño pecho de Harry, cubierto por finas escamas plateadas con bordes rojos y verdes, simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación sin protestar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se recostó en ella, apoyo la cabeza en sus rodillas y dejo que las lagrimas bañaran su rostro.

Había hablado con su madre, y esta le había confirmado lo que ya sospechaba: Harry era su pareja destinada, pero al parecer él lo amaba de mucho antes de saber que era un Veela.

Estaba tan frustrado y mosqueado que había decidido sacarse de la cabeza eso y demostrar que todo debía ser falso, desfogando sus revueltas hormonas con uno de los tantos chicos que estaban enamorados de él.

Nunca se le paso por la cabeza que tal vez Harry pudiera corresponderle.

* * *

Con un quejido, Harry abrió los ojos, confundido. ¿Dónde estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era haber salido de las mazmorras... Haber visto por primera vez a Remus como lobo... Haber casi atacado a...

-¡Draco!-grito, sentándose de golpe

Pero de pronto, sintió una sensación de vacio apoderarse de su pecho y la irremediable necesidad de... Llorar.

Se sentía extraño, le faltaba algo... Algo que no supo identificar.

Se llevo una mano al pecho y observo el lugar.

Estaba en las mazmorras... Y viendo la sobria decoración la reconoció como la habitación de Snape.

Luego de registrar eso se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la parte de arriba de su pijama y que su piel se sentía... Diferente.

Suave como el pelaje de un gato angora, pero a la vez caliente y escamosa.

Se miro y se sorprendió al encontrarse con que su piel estaba cubierta por varias escamas plateadas, rojas y verdes, en una hermosa amalgama que en vez de hacerlo sentir acongojado, lo hizo sentir... Cómodo.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Tom, que al verlo despierto, sonrío.

-buenos días, Harry-saludo-me alegra que estés despierto, Severus te excusara con todos los profesores

-¿qué paso?-pregunto, extrañado

Si Tom estaba allí, quería decir que _algo_ había pasado.

-anoche tuviste tu primera transformación a tu verdadera naturaleza-informo el mayor, sentándose a su lado

-paso algo más, ¿verdad?-pregunto, atemorizado

El mayor suspiro y acaricio los largos cabellos del chico

-te quedaras aquí un par de días, hasta que las escamas más visibles en tu cuerpo desaparezcan-empezó-luego te pondrás al día...

-Tom-corto-¿qué paso?

El oji café suspiro y lo miro, preocupado.

-tu... Parte Shittara confirmo que, al parecer, Draco no te corresponderá

Y Harry lo recordó de pronto.

El olor... El olor a coito, el olor a otro... La traición... El dolor... El vacio.

Su mirada se oscureció y entendió que era eso que sentía.

Sonrio tristemente y asintió. Todo tiene sentido.

-¿me estas escuchando, Harry?-pregunto el mayor

-¿perdón?-pregunto, mirándolo confundido.

-te decía que tengo que salir urgente a Alemania, y tu entrenamiento estará a cargo de Severus, Sirius, Regulus y Remus-Harry asintió-y Flamel te envío esto

Saco un libro de su túnica y se lo entrego. Era pequeño, de pasta dura rojo vino tinto y sin letras.

-¿qué es?

-le comente sobre tu transformación-acaricio las escamas del hombro de Harry-y dijo que tenía una forma rápida para que las ocultes sin tener que esperar

Harry abrió el libro y lo hojeo.

-gracias-le sonrio

Tom asintió y se dispuso a salir. Pero se giro y volvió a acercarse. Saco una cajita de su túnica, envuelta en un hermoso papel de regalo negro con una preciosa moña roja.

-como no estaré, no podre darte un regalo decente para navidad-le entrego la cajita

Harry pestañeo, se sonrojo y sonrio apenado.

Retiro el papel y abrió la cajita. Jadeo sorprendido.

Dentro, sobre un pañuelo de seda negro, había un pequeño relicario.

Era octagonal, de plata envejecida con labrados en las orillas, como serpientes entrelazadas.

En el centro, dentro del cristal ambarino, había un circulo y dentro de este una S en forma de serpiente, con esmeraldas incrustadas y runas escritas a su alrededor, que según pudo entender decían _"Ambición y Astucia"_.

Tomo el relicario con mano temblorosa, jalando suavemente la larga cadenilla y lo giro.

Detrás tenía grabada las iníciales S. S y de inmediato Harry lo reconoció.

Alzo la vista de golpe y coloco nuevamente el relicario en la caja.

-Tom, yo no...

-tambien eres descendiente de Slytherin, Harry-dijo suavemente el Ministro-quédate con él, yo ya tengo muchas cosas de mi antepasado

Harry asintió, apenado.

-gracias, supongo

-cuídate, Harry-revolvió su pelo y sonrio-ya nos veremos

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió.

Harry miro nuevamente el Relicario de Slytherin, suspiro y se lo coloco, se dejo caer en la cama y se dejo llevar nuevamente por el sueño.

La noche anterior había sido _muy_ agotadora.

Continuara...

* * *

El dibujo fue realizado por Gema Talerico... Gracias hermosa!

aqui otro dibujo realizado por otra fan de otra pag XD

: / / i 5 9 . . j p g

: / / i 5 9 . . j p g

: / / i 5 9 . . j p g

Espero les guste *w* (en caso de que no puedan ver el dibujo, en Slasheaven tambien subo esta historia -y MMP- si entran directo al capitulo 11 lo veran)

RR:

Gabriela Cruz: tratare de no tardar w

Gema Talerico: bueno, como ya te dije XD ganaste ¬w¬ y si, si -rie- si lo dibujas con su trajecito de demonio es todo tuyo (tu historia de cumpleaños estara tarde, pero estara D:) y gracias por el consejo de los links!

Bydanny: que estas totalmente equivocada XD no es Tomito w el lo quiere muchito jojojo amm no e.e aun no se revuelca con la zo... -tose- eso eso :3 si e.e Draco se pasa de bobo

Nozomi Black: si :3 luna es una amor XD, bueno, recuerdo que en el cap 6 mencione que Harry le habia dicho a Mione que ella podria ser una buena Sly y, qeu sentido tendria que Ron se diera cuenta? O.o ademas de que NADIE se da cuenta D: Neville y Theo para el cap16 e.e si *Q* Draco sexy! jojojo a mi tambn me gusto que lo mandara a freir esparragos! tienes razon, pero Dracon AUN no recibe su herencia magica asi que AUN no siente esa atraccion magnetica/animal/criatura magica que siente Harry XD bah, no e,e aun Pansy no besa a Draco XD

Nos leemos! *w*

PSD: a alguien (ademas de Gema) le gusta el Tomarry?


	13. Cap 12

Cap. 12

Una semana.

Noviembre ya cumplía con una semana y las cosas en Hogwarts parecían empeorar.

3 días después de que Tom partiera a Alemania el vice Ministro, Cornelius Fudge, declaro a Dumbledore incapacitado para ser director de Hogwarts, todo con unas supuestas pruebas presentadas por Dolores.

Y el mismo día que el director fue forzado a marcharse, la vieja pomposa fue declarada directora del colegio.

Y las cosas habían cambiado bastante en 4 días.

A Remus lo despidieron, pues un hombre lobo no estaba _capacitado_ para impartir clases. Las clases de DCAO fueron abolidas, y con ellas las de AO, pues impulsaban a los estudiantes a "practicarlas más a fondo".

Estúpido, la verdad. No se tenían registros de magos oscuros desde que Dumbledore había vencido a Gellert.

Y ahora... Esto.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville observaban sorprendidos como Filch colgaba una especie de cuadro sobre las puertas del Gran Comedor. _Con demasiado entuciasmo._

Al terminar, bajo rápidamente y todos los estudiantes que allí se habían reunido pudieron leer perplejos lo que decía.

"_Proclamación_

Decreto Ministerial

No. 01

La Directora Dolores Umbridge es declarada Suma Inquisidora del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts.''*

Y debajo de esto estaba la firma del Ministerio junto al sello oficial.

-¿qué es eso?-susurro Ron, fastidiado

Hermione negó, sin comprender.

-será mejor entrar.

Los demás asintieron y todos los estudiantes empezaron a entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Harry fue directo a su mesa, mirando de reojo la mesa de profesores donde faltaba Remus.

Sabía que lo vería esa noche en la Sala de los Menesteres pero aun así... Era extraño no ver su cálida sonrisa toda las mañanas.

Prácticamente no probo de su desayuno y fue casi corriendo a su primera clase.

Draco observo a su hermano en clases. A pesar de apenas y si estar comiendo Harry se veía realmente saludable, y tal vez el era el único, pero podía ver las brillantes escamas plateadas que lo hacían ver aun más hermoso.

Suspiro y volvió la vista a su trabajo de Transformaciones. Desde el incidente de Luna Llena Harry, que antes intentaba hacer las paces con él, ni siquiera le miraba.

Y cuando lo hacía por accidente sus ojos perdían todo brillo y alegría.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Mejor no pensar en eso.

* * *

Luego de la primera "Proclamación" siguieron unas cuantas más.

Para finales de noviembre había al menos unas 15 mal contadas, y para la semana de exámenes había unas 28 más o menos.

Cuada una más ridícula que la otra, y a Harry le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

Y para colmo de males, Umbridge había creado la Brigada Inquisidora, un grupo de jóvenes que tenían mayor poder que los prefectos. Y entre ellos estaba su hermano.

No sabía, ni quería saber, porque el rubio estaba en la Brigada, pero mejor evitarse problemas.

Harry entro en las habitaciones de Snape, como ya era costumbre, luego de correr por medio castillo al finalizar su última clase.

Se acerco a la pequeña salita y se encontró con Sirius, que tarareaba alguna cancioncilla (algo atípico de él) mientras leía un libro frente a la chimenea (aun más atípico)

-padrino-saludo, sentándose a su lado, sonriéndole

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa abrazándolo.

Harry lo observo. Aunque el embarazo masculino era extraño y peligroso, a su padrino parecía sentarle de maravilla.

Sus traviesos ojos brillaban aun mas y, aunque su pancita aun no se notaba, los 3 meses que se cargaba encima lo hacían ver _muy_ bien.

-Severus vendrá en un momento, Reg lo mando a llamar para unas pociones-dijo Sirius, revolviendo la melena negruzca de Harry

-bien, ¿cómo te sientes?

-como una ballena-admitió

-ni siquiera se te nota-sonrio

-lo sé, pero siento que peso más aun-Sirius hizo un infantil puchero

Harry rio y rodo los ojos ante lo infantil que sonaba su padrino. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su padrino. Si se sentía así con tan solo 3 meses, no quería ni imaginarse cuando tuviera más.

-tus escamas son suaves-dijo Sirius, acariciando los brazos de Harry.

El chico rio, pues estaba restregando inconscientemente su mejilla en el hombro desnudo de Sirius.

-gracias

-¿cómo van las cosas con la cara de sapo?-cuestiono

-horrible-bufo, fastidiado-faltan unos días para las vacaciones de navidad, pero esta semana es pesada

-me lo imagino, Sevy llega con cara de amargado por tener que soportarla

Harry asintió.

-castigo a un alumno de 1er año por una nimiedad

-¿que hizo?

-tropezó en medio del gran comedor, cuando ella iba entrando, y pues llevaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza en la mano y se lo echo todo encima

-vaya, ¿casa?

-Hufflepuff

-pobre chico-Sirius bostezo-¿te importa si me duermo?

Harry negó y dejo que Sirius se acomodara mejor en el sofá.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, agotado, pero al momento cayo rendido.

Y así los encontró Severus, media hora después.

Su esposo recostado en el reposa brazos, envolviendo protectoramente el cuerpo de Harry.

Se permitió sonreír de medio lado, cargo a Sirius y lo llevo a su habitación, recostándolo en la cama.

Volvió y, sin corazón para despertar a Harry, pues sabía lo agotador que era para él ocultar su verdadera forma y a la vez hacer magia, lo acomodo mejor en el sofá, con un Accio llamo una manta y lo cubrió.

* * *

Y las ansiadas vacaciones de navidad llegaron, luego de una cansada semana de exámenes.

Una vez dentro de las protecciones de Malfoy Manor, Harry suspiro y dejo caer su "Glammour" (uno especial que creo gracias al libro de Flamel, pues los normales no lograron nada), ignorando la mirada hambrienta que le dirigió su hermano.

-¡Draco, Harry!-Narcissa Malfoy salió a recibir a sus hijos y se quedo impresionada al ver a Harry-¿Harry?

-hola mama-saludo, sonriendo tímidamente

La rubia se acerco y toco el rostro del joven, estremeciéndose ante la calidez y suavidad de las escamas, contrario a las de un dragón.

Se sorprendió aun mas por el hermoso contraste de rojo y verde, sobre las escamas que parecían más bien dibujos sobre la pálida piel del chico

-vaya, Reg no mentía cuando dijo que era impresionante

-aun trabajo en ocultarlas-admitió el chico, sonrojándose

La mujer asintió y paso a abrazar a Draco.

Lucius, que bajaba las escaleras, observo consternado al moreno.

Harry le sonrio y agito su mano.

El rubio simplemente sonrio de medio lado, estremeciéndose levemente ante las pequeñas e inofensivas hondas de magia que Harry parecía exudar sin darse cuenta.

"Vaya que es poderoso" pensó. Recorrió de arriba abajo a su hijo y detuvo sus grises ojos en el relicario que colgaba de su cuello.

Alzo una ceja pero no dijo nada. Ya sabía que Harry era descendiente de Slytherin... Pero ver que el Ministro le concediera precisamente _eso_ era extraño.

* * *

La 2da Luna llena de Harry fue más tranquila.

El chico (con prácticas constantes y uno que otro hechizo especial aplicado en La Sala de los Menesteres) había aprendido a dominar su instinto primario: estar cerca de su pareja.

Aun le dolía recordar que cabía la remota posibilidad de que el _no_ fuese la pareja del Veela.

Y casualmente esa Luna Llena había caído el 24 de diciembre, por lo que, cuando bajo a cenar (la hermosa luz plateada que se colaba por su habitación había deshecho su Glammour, como si de un contra hechizo se tratara), sus escamas brillaron bajo la luz de los candelabros y sus ojos se asemejaban más a los de un dragón que a los de un humano.

Su madre, que se había sentado ya, se le quedo mirando impresionando, haciéndole sonrojar. Su padre había fruncido el ceño y Draco lo miraba... De una forma extraña.

Harry vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa roja y una túnica que iba del rojo negruzco al verde de igual color, abierta y dejando ver su ropa, contrastando con su piel.

Apenado, se sentó en la mesa, sintiéndose incomodo ante las miradas de sus padres.

-así que así te vez como Shittara-comento Narcissa, recorriendo cada rincón de la piel expuesta de su hijo, deteniéndose en las escamas de sus sienes-Lily debió de verse hermosa

Harry asintió.

-encontré unas fotos...-comento, haciendo un vago gesto con su mano

Y en realidad había sido así. Al final del diario de su madre se encontró una foto de ella, como Shittara, cargándolo a él, vestida con un sencillísimo vestido strapless azul celeste.

Y se veía hermosa. Su pelo mas rojo que en las fotos que le había regalado Sirius, sus ojos verdes más profundos con vetas doradas y pupilas rasgadas, sus orejas algo puntiagudas, la piel de sus sienes, sus hombros y parte de sus brazos estaba cubierta por unas hermosas escamas plateadas, con las orillas azul y verde, haciendo un hermoso contraste parecido a un verde acuoso.

Contrario a las suyas rojas y verdes.

Suspiro nostálgico y sacudió la cabeza, atraído por el aroma de la cena.

Cenaron tranquilamente, contando algunas de sus experiencias en la escuela ese año. Harry no había podido evitar despotricar contra Umbridge, pero se reservo una que otra cosa con respecto a la actitud de Draco.

Draco por su parte, había rebatido todos los comentarios de Harry hacia la directora, haciéndole enojar cada vez, hasta que...

-si no andarás con la sangre sucia y con el torpe del huérfano Longbottom, tal vez apreciarías mas las acciones de la directora-seseo Draco, mirándolo de forma venenosa sin evitarlo

No es que el pensara que Umbridge era un encanto, claro.

Harry lo miro incrédulo y herido, sintiendo la ira bullendo en sus venas.

Sus escamas se tornaron mas rojas, nada que ver con un sonrojo; sus ojos se volvieron aun mas dorados y de su garganta escapo un gruñido, _muy_ parecido a la amenaza de un felino enorme.

El candelabro empezó a titilar y la magia de Harry, invisible para los presentes, ondulo alrededor de ellos, lamiendo su piel como fieras lenguas de hielo, estremeciéndolos.

-te recuerdo, _Draco_-su voz sonó profunda y ronca, un profundo ronroneo amenazador-que yo tambien soy _huérfano_ y no tienes ningún derecho para hablar así de ellos

-oh, por favor Harry-Draco se puso en pie, molesto, ignorando la obvia amenaza en los largos colmillos, o en que de repente el aire a su alrededor empezó a condensarse, el aire frio y la temperatura bajo cero-no deberías juntarte con ellos, Umbridge...

-¡quiere matar a Remus!-estallo Harry, y con el varios vasos y ventanas-quiere matar a Fleur y a ti, me quiere matar a mí y a toda criatura mágica-y a pesar del estallido de magia, la voz de Harry no paso de ser un simple seseo-a Firenze, a Hagrid...

Lucius y Narcissa no pudieron evitar estremecerse, recordando vagamente haber sentido un estallido similar, hacia años, en el Gran Comedor donde una furiosa Lily le había gritado a James hasta de lo que se hiba a morir. Aunque claro, aquella era una_simple honda_ comparada con esta.

-eso es ridículo, Harry-Draco se acerco a él, molesto, apretando sus manos fuertemente

Las aletas de la nariz de Harry se agitaban violentamente, su respiración errática, sus ojos refulgiendo en oro y esmeralda, las pupilas mas rasgadas si cabe, los colmillos resaltando de forma amenazadora en una mueca de desprecio.

Y aunque el enojo de Harry era palpable, a Draco no dejo de parecerle... Hermoso.

Simplemente hermoso.

-no sabes lo que hablas-continuo el rubio, tratando de controlar sus ganas de lanzarse sobre Harry y devorarlo a besos

Harry, en cambio, sentía como la furia, ardiente como la lava, se convertía poco a poco en una ira fría, calculadora, helada, mezclada con la decepción.

Decepción que se convirtió en desolación y dolor cuando a sus fosas nasales llego el aroma de Draco.

El aroma de SU Draco mezclado con el de otra persona. Y no precisamente porque la hubiese abrazado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y de su garganta escapo un débil gemido, las vibraciones de su magia mas erráticas, aunque menos agresivas. El ambiente caldeándose y su piel volviéndose mortalmente pálida.

El rojo incandescente y el verde refulgente de sus escamas se apagaron como por arte de magia, perdiendo su brillo y dando paso al plata, que pareció cubrirlo todo.

Draco lo miro confundido; pero cuando los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron como aquella vez en su primera Luna lo entendió.

Trago saliva y sintió como, inconscientemente, la mente de Harry se introducía en la propia, buscando, tanteando... Hasta encontrar lo que ansiaba no hallar.

La ira que aun era palpable se desvaneció totalmente, dejando en su lugar un dolor profundo, de esos que desgarran tu alma y destrozan tu espíritu, haciendo añicos a tu corazón.

-te odio-escupió el moreno sin pensarlo, pronunciando aquellas palabras que antaño habría dicho Draco, con el mismo tono despectivo, solo que por diferentes motivos-te odio, Draco, _con todo mi ser_

-Harry...-Draco retrocedió un paso, su corazón erráticamente acelerado

-y tenias razón-a ese punto de la conversación las lagrimas ya corrían por las mejillas del moreno-tu y yo _nunca_ debimos de haber sido hermanos

Y con estas palabras, Harry dio media vuelta y se salió de la estancia, sollozando silenciosamente, pero con la frente siempre en alto, como todo un Malfoy.

Draco, que se había quedado de piedra ante esas palabras, se dejo caer de rodillas, sintiendo que algo dentro de él se moría.

¿Eso había sentido Harry cuando, hacia meses a finales de su 4to año, le había dicho esas mismas palabras?

De haber sido así, no le gustaba nada.

Lucius paso a su lado, sin decir una palabra, debía controlar a un hormonal y dolido Shittara, antes de que destrozara la mansión o se lastimara.

Narcissa en cambio, se arrodillo a su lado y abrazo a su hijo, besando su cabeza.

-el me... El me...

-si-asintió Narcissa, comprendiendo-tal vez no textualmente, pero te ha rechazado

-yo no...

-tranquilo-Narcissa limpio sus lagrimas, que en ningún momento el rubio había notado que derramaba-cuando se calme, pídele disculpas y habla con el

-mama-sollozo-yo _aun_ no recibo mi herencia Veela

-lo sé-asintió-pero eso no impide el hecho de que, en el fondo, sabes que _tu_ pareja te rechazo

Draco se aferro a su madre, sollozando.

Había lastimado a Harry, a su Harry. Al que había jurado proteger y querer a su hermano, sobre todo.

Había jurado... Se lo había jurado... Y ahora... Ahora el había roto esa promesa, _lastimándolo el mismo_

Lucius encontró a Harry en la biblioteca, ensimismado en un libro, pero aun sollozando suavemente.

Se acerco silenciosamente, aunque sabía que Harry ya había notado su presencia. Se sentó a su lado y observo el libro.

Era un álbum de fotos.

Todas de él y Draco... Todas desde que eran bebes hasta su 3er año de Hogwarts.

-lo siento, papa-dijo suavemente Harry, cerrando el álbum-yo no...

-ya lo sé-Lucius asintió, se sentía extraño siendo tan... Condescendiente, pero Harry lo necesitaba-debe ser difícil ser rechazado por tu pareja destinada, y más aun oler el aroma de otro en ella

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo su corazón hacerse pedazos una vez más. Una cosa era saberlo, y otra decirlo en voz alta.

-ha... Hable con... Con Sirius y... Y él no tiene problema en que... En que...

-será lo mejor para ti-asintió Lucius-espero verte en año nuevo, hijo

Harry sonrio y lo abrazo.

-te quiero papá

-lo se

-y amo a Draco-susurro, sonrojándose

Lucius, que acariciaba los desnudos brazos de Harry (que se había deshecho de su túnica) detuvo el movimiento, más por sentir la piel fría que por lo dicho.

-tambien lo sé-admitió-y el te...

Pero el sonido del crepitar de las llamas lo detuvieron. Ambos miraron y vieron a Sirius salir de la chimenea, limpiándose el hollín y sonriéndole a su ahijado.

-buenas noches Luc-saludo alegremente

-buenas noches, Sirius-le devolvió el saludo, algo molesto por el apodo

-¿Harry?

El moreno se soltó del abrazo de su padre y se puso en pie, dejando el álbum en el sillón que ocupaba.

-nos vemos-se despidió-despídeme de mama

Lucius asintió

Harry se acerco a Sirius y ambos desaparecieron por la chimenea, luego de que el mayor gritara la dirección.

Lucius suspiro y miro la puerta, donde Draco observaba ausentemente la chimenea.

En su cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez las palabras del moreno: _"Y amo a Draco"_

Continuara...

*no estoy segura de que diga así, y como no me se las proclamaciones, no las mencionare

* * *

Mis hermosas lectoras (y uno que otro lector) estoy muy, muy, muy cansada la verdad XD son casi las 2 de la mañana y aun no termino mi tarea de matematicas, asi que, si no les molesta, mañana que este mas relajada respondo los comentarios (osea, edito este capitulo)

Muchas gracias por su comprencion.

PSD: a todas las que aman el Tomarry, estoy pensando en subir uno XD en cuanto pueda romper el bloqueo y pueda avanzar mas.

Nos leemos!


	14. Cap 13

Cap. 13

Los siguientes días Harry se la paso en cama, tiritando de frio y con la mirada perdida. Prácticamente en un coma mágico: no comía, no se levantaba, y prácticamente no decía nada.

Hasta que, el 31 de diciembre en la mañana, un hormonal y preocupado Sirius Snape entro en su habitación, molesto.

-Harry James Potter Malfoy, te levantaras de esa maldita cama en ese instante-gruño, subiendo a la cama y jaloneando al joven

-no quiero-susurro, mirando ausentemente a Sirius

Hacia un par de días que sus escamas habían dejado de verse. El mismo día en que su piel se puso fría como hielo (a pesar de que Regulus les aseguro de que estaría bien) el hermoso color verde y rojo desapareció, junto al plata.

-Harry...

Severus observaba todo desde el umbral, frunciendo el ceño ante la negativa de Harry, que observaba el techo con mirada vacía.

Ante los infructuosos intentos de su esposo, decidió intervenir.

-Potter, te levantaras de ahí en este instante-ordeno, con el tono de profesor arisco que solía usar con sus estudiantes

Sirius se sobresalto y lo observo, consternado.

Harry gruño, colocándose de lado. Suspiro y se levanto perezosamente de la cama, maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

-¿feliz?-pregunto

-Harry, tu mundo no se acabara porque mi tonto primo no te corresponda-le recordó Sirius, abrazándolo-anda, cenaremos con mi hermano y Rems

Harry lo miro y suspiro, sonriendo levemente. Si. No podía derrotarse por eso...

Pero es que ciertamente no tenía muchas fuerzas que se diga.

* * *

Paso el día limpiando, a lo muggle, por ordenes de Severus y Sirius.

Hizo de todo para borrar de su mente las hirientes palabras de Draco... Y su olor, claro está.

Cuando estaba en la biblioteca (luego de despolvar todo), a media tarde, se sentó frente al árbol genealógico Black, observándolo.

Había algunos rostros borrados, pero podía ver sus nombres.

Entre los eliminados, se encontraban Sirius y Regulus. Supuso que, la vieja Walburga (a la que había tenido el desagradable placer de conocer -al menos su retrato-) no pudiendo aceptar que sus hijos fueran homosexuales (y para más INRI enamorado de dos mestizos -y uno de hechos licántropo-) en un arranque los desheredo.

Lástima que eso no llego a establecerse en papel... O eso solía decir la vieja bruja cada vez que veía a su hijo pasar frente a ella, muy acaramelado con su esposo.

Pero lo que realmente llamo su atención no fue el nombre su padrino y tío. Nop, lo que le llamo la intención fue el nombre de "Andrómeda Black", junto al de su madre Narcissa y al de la tía Bella (que no le daba buena espina, siendo sinceros).

Frunció el ceño. Había escuchado ese nombre, con el apellido "Tonks" detrás.

-Accio Álbum de la Familia Black-murmuro, alzando la mano y atrapando al vuelo un grueso libro, de duras tapas verde musgo.

Lo coloco en su regazo y paso las paginas, ignorando todas las viejas fotografías.

Solo se detuvo uno segundos a observar a su abuela Dorea. Definitivamente, los genes Potter eran más fuertes de lo que cualquiera pensaría, pues Dorea tenía el pelo negro, largo y liso, y unos hermosos ojos azules. Charlus, a su lado, por el contrario tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros, pero indomables y enredados hasta lo imposible. Sonreía de forma cálida y sus ojos, de un café claro, exudaban la misma calidez que los de Dorea seriedad.

Una pareja extraña, pero que según sabia se amaron mucho.

Siguió pasando las páginas hasta llegar a una donde había tres chicas, de no más de 13 o 14 años.

Reconoció a la del medio como su madre Narcissa. Altiva y muy guapa, aunque en sus ojos se adivinaba una sonrisa traviesa.

A su derecha, un poco más alta que ella, estaba la que supuso seria Bellatrix. La reconoció por el largo y rizado pelo negro, y los fríos ojos de igual color.

Harry pensó, mientras recorría su figura con los ojos, que poco le faltaba para hacerle una mueca a la cámara.

Al otro lado de su madre, había chica de más o menos su tamaño, que sonreía tímida.

De brillantes cabellos castaños y dulce mirada almendrada, Andrómeda Black miraba con ojos ilusos a la cámara. Mirada que se iba volviendo más vivaz a medida que la imagen se ponía en movimiento.

Debajo de la foto rezaba "Bellatrix, Narcissa y Andrómeda Black, hijas de Cygnus II y Druella Black"

Ladeo la cabeza, escuchando como Sirius se acercaba a la biblioteca. Cuando estuvo seguro de que había entrado, sin girarse pregunto.

-¿quién es Andrómeda Black?

-es la hermana menor de mis primas-respondió, sin mirarlo-fue desheredada por casarse con un nacido de muggles

Harry asintió, no muy sorprendido.

Los Black siempre fueron muy... Radicales.

-¿Tonks?

-si

-tiene una hija, mamá tiene fotos, es auror

-lo sé, Nymphadora Tonks-sonrio, a pesar de que su ahijado no podía verlo-está en mi división, es muy simpática aunque algo torpe, vendrá a cenar

Harry se giro y sonrio

-¿conoceré a tía Andrómeda?-Sirius asintió-¡eso es genial! ¿Viene Bella?

-no-rio-Severus no le cae bien

Harry asintió captándolo: muy chapada en las tradiciones Black

-ve a prepararte, deje una túnica en tu habitación

Harry se puso en pie, guardo el libro y luego abrazo a su padrino

-el embarazo te sienta-Harry rio y acaricio la pequeña curvatura del vientre-hueles bien

-espero no me comas-le guiño un ojo

-ese es el trabajo de Severus, y lo hace muy bien-y para sorpresa del chico, el mayor se sonrojo

El gran Sirius Orión Black de Snape, que según sabia era un rompecorazones en la escuela, se sonrojo.

¡Ante un adolescente de 15!

-¡Harry!

El chico rio fuertemente y volvió a abrazarlo.

Sirius le hubiera reclamado si no hubiera sentido la suavidad y calidez de las escamas del chico.

-tienes 20 minutos, o Severus se enojara-anuncio, alejándose de él

Harry asintió energéticamente, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Pocos minutos después entro Severus, y alzo una ceja al ver el sonrojo de su esposo.

-¿te encuentras bien?

El moreno se sobresalto y miro a Severus, sonrojándose aun más.

-si-se acerco a él y le echo los brazos al cuello-no me hagas caso-beso sus labios suavemente.

Harry tenía razón. Severus hacia _muy bien_ su trabajo.

* * *

Draco bufo.

Preferiría mil veces quedarse en casa (o en la de alguno de sus amigos) que estar en la humilde casa de su primo.

Oh, bueno, Regulus le caía de maravilla, y ni que decir de su profesor. Pero se sentía... Incomodo.

Era una suerte que su madre le hubiera permitido traerse a la pesada de Pansy (que no le hubiera dejado en paz si no la hubiera invitado).

Aunque, a quien le venía con eso. Su incomodidad se debía a que _sabia_ que Harry iría. Una semana sin verlo lo había torturado bastante.

Se pregunto si estaría bien, si sufriría un coma mágico como su madre, si su magia se desestabilizaría... Un sin fin de cosas pasaban por su mente.

Como desearía tener un gira tiempos en ese instante.

Suspiro y observo a su prima (primera vez que la veía), la primera mestiza (que el supiera) en el linaje Black... Y la primera (nuevamente, que el supiera) metamorfomaga.

Dora no podía ocultar que se derretía por Remus. Lo podía ver en el brillo de sus ojos y en la forma en la que intentaba de llamar la atención del lobo.

Lo que tenía a Regulus de _muy_ mal humor.

Su madre hablaba muy cordialmente con su hermana, y Lucius observaba, con una sonrisa en los labios, los inútiles intentos de la peli rosa (que no era su color natural) por tratar de que Remus le prestara mas atención.

Pansy por su parte se arrellanaba molesta en su asiento, siendo ignorada olímpicamente por Draco.

El crepitar de las llamas hizo que todos dejaran lo que hacían para mirar la chimenea, por donde salió un serio Severus Snape, vestido con una hermosa túnica de gala... Negra, por supuesto.

Luego salió Sirius, con una bella túnica azul grisáceo, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y resaltaba su piel.

Y por ultimo Harry. Este último se limpiaba el hollín descuidadamente, sin ver a nadie, pero consciente de la mayoría de los presentes.

Draco se quedo sin aire al verlo.

Harry tenia puesta una elegante túnica rojo borgoña, con las orillas doradas, abierta, dejando ver un pantalón negro y una camisa de igual color, con el primer botón abierto.

Tenía el pelo (a la altura de los hombros, luego de un nuevo corte) peinado totalmente hacia atrás, aunque algunos mechones caían por su frente, y en su cuello colgaba el Relicario de Slytherin.

-perdón la tardanza-se disculpo Severus-este-señalo a su esposo-no se decidía que ponerse

-con todo me veo gordo-se excuso, cruzándose de brazos

-anda, Padfoot, te ves increíble-alago Harry, sonriendo-con cualquier cosa que te pongas

-¿ves? Sigue el ejemplo de mi ahijado y alágame-hizo un infantil puchero-¡Moony!-se lanzo a los brazos de su castaño amigo, que rio ante su efusividad

-Padfoot, nos vimos hace un par de días, deja de actuar como si fueran siglos-dijo suavemente, revolviendo el pelo de su amigo

Sirius bufo y luego abrazo a Regulus.

-las hormonas lo afectan-razono Narcissa, observando la actitud infantil de su primo

-hola mamá-saludo Harry, sonriendo ampliamente y la abrazo fuertemente-papá-abrazo a Lucius

Ni siquiera miro a Draco, y menos a Pansy.

-Harry, te presento a mi hermana Andrómeda, Meda, el es Harry

-es un gusto, señora Tonks-saludo el chico, besando su mano con cordialidad

-es un placer conocerte al fin, Harry-respondió la mujer, sonriendo

-¡hola!-saludo Dora, acercándose a ellos

-y ella es Dora, mi hija

-es un gusto-Harry sonrio ampliamente, y la auror no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¡cachorro!-saludo Remus, estrechándolo en sus brazos-me alegra que estés mejor-susurro

-gracias-Harry sonrio, pero luego arrugo el ceño-Rems, hueles...

-shh, es un secreto-le guiño el ojo-pasemos todos al comedor-anuncio, arrastrando al chico con un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Todos pasaron al comedor, donde la mesa ya estaba lista.

Regulus se sentó a la cabeza, con Remus a la derecha y Sirius a la izquierda. Junto a Remus se sentaron Andrómeda, Narcissa, Draco y Pansy, y junto a Sirius, Severus, Lucius, Harry y Dora.

Inmediatamente la cena apareció frente a ellos.

-provecho-dijo Regulus, sonriendo

Todos se sirvieron, y empezaron a comer, conversando unos con otros

-Harry-llamo Dora, masticando y tragando-¿qué piensas estudiar?

-aun me quedan 2 años y medio-respondió, tomando un trago de vino de ortigas-realmente no lo he pensado mucho

-¿por qué no entras a la academia de aurores?-sugirió-¿cómo tu padre?

-mi padre tiene varias empresas-respondió, con un ligero tono fastidiado-y no, no me interesa ser auror como James

Casi todos en la mesa lo miraron sorprendidos. Salvo Lucius, que tenía una orgullosa sonrisa pintada en los labios

-ósea, ¿qué te atrae ser empresario?

-no dije eso-apunto, sonriendo-aun no me decido, Dora

-¿qué tal medimagia, como Lily?-pregunto Remus, sonriendo

-¿o profesor de Defensa, como Moony?-sugirió esta vez Sirius, sonriendo aun mas

Harry asintió, indicando que lo pensaría.

La cena, luego de eso, paso sin tantos sobresaltos.

Una vez terminaron, pasaron al salón, con una copa de Whiskey de fuego los adultos, vino de ortigas los jóvenes y un vaso de jugo de calabazas Remus y Sirius.

Harry le sonrio a Remus, y este se sonrojo

-a Regulus y a mi-dijo, cuando todos se habían acomodado-nos gustaría decirles algo

Se tomaron de las manos fuertemente

-seremos padres-dijo Regulus, y una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-felicidades-dijo Harry, abrazándolos fuertemente

Todos los demás estaban en shock.

-oh vamos, si no hicieron tanto show cuando Sirius os lo anuncio-se quejo Harry, haciendo un infantil puchero, que arranco varias sonrisas

-debes admitir, mocoso, que no es lo mismo-señalo Severus

-¡felicidades Moony!-Sirius se levanto y apretó entre sus brazos a su amigo

-gracias-Remus sonrio y devolvió el abrazo a su amigo

-felicidades-dijeron los demás al unisonó

Harry rio, feliz por su tío Remus. Sus mejillas, hasta hace horas frías y pálidas, habían recobrado cierto color y calidez, de eso se dieron cuenta Severus y Regulus.

Sonrieron para sí mismos. No fue tan mala idea llevarlo.

* * *

Harry rio por lo bajo. Cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría que estaba borracho, pero por alguna extraña razón su organismo quemaba el vino de ortigas como si fuera agua.

Se encogió de hombros para sí mismo, mirando desde un rincón oscuro como Severus bailaba torpemente con una energética Dora, mientras Sirius reía y bailaba con tía Meda. Regulus había sacado a bailar a su madre y Remus rodaba los ojos, riendo y hablando animadamente con Lucius. Posiblemente discutiendo la probabilidad de que el niño heredase la licantropía.

Sonrio. No sabía cómo hubieran sido las cosas si se hubiera criado con sus verdaderos padres, pero estaba seguro de que no cambiaría su familia por _nada_ en la vida.

Suspiro y decidió ir por algo más de beber... Tal vez preparar mas bebidas, pues ya casi daban la media noche. Casi se acababa el año.

Sonrio nuevamente, pensando en si su lechuza (una que había enviado antes de salir de Grimmauld Place) habría llegado sana y salva con su regalo doble a Alemania.

Tan distraído estaba, sumido en su propio mundo, que no se dio cuenta lo que sucedía en la cocina hasta que el fuerte almizcle de hormonas adolescentes en ebullición le golpeo... Demasiado tarde ya estaba en la cocina.

Su copa resbalo de sus dedos y, al caer al suelo, se deshizo en varios pedazos.

Draco y Pansy estaban _muy acaramelados_ contra la encimera de la cocina... Semi desnudos.

Harry respiro hondo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de ignorar el aroma, que penetraba en su cerebro y le restregaba que Draco _jamás_ seria suyo.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente para encontrarse con la mirada contrariada de Pansy, y la... Bueno, no sabía definir la mirada de Draco.

-buenas noches-saludo como si nada, sonriendo de forma encantadora-perdón si interrumpo, ya me retiro

Dio media vuelta y salió, olvidando la destrozada copa.

Ignorando que su magia parecía estar hirviendo a su alrededor, como lenguas de fuego dorado. Ignorando que varios cristales a su alrededor estaban vibrando, a punto de hacerse añicos.

Draco observo el punto donde había estado Harry, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Era un idiota.

Un soberano idiota y acababa de perder una oportunidad valiosa de reconciliarse con su hermano... Y tal vez conquistarlo como Merlín manda.

Se llamo idiota varias veces mientras se des esperezaba de Pansy, acomodando su túnica y su cabello.

-oh, Dray, no dejes que tu hermano nos interrumpa-dijo melosa, tratando de ensalzarlo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Draco se pregunto desde cuando su amiga era tan... Lanzada. Tan solo tenía 15 años...

Negó y dirigió sus pasos a la salida de la cocina, ignorándola.

Ignoro tambien la copa que sostenía Harry hacia un momento, hecha pedazos.

Lo que le importaba ahora era tratar de explicar algo... No sabía porque, tenía la necesidad de explicarlo...

Bueno si, si lo sabía. Pero no quería admitirlo.

Cuando iba a entrar en el salón, donde todos estaban reunidos, le llego el conteo regresivo.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Y formalmente año nuevo.

Sonrio, pensando en entrar a felicitar a todos cuando el sonido de varios cristales rompiéndose lo detuvo.

-¡Harry!-chillo su madre y eso lo preocupo aun más.

Entro en la sala y lo que vio, lo dejo frío.

Harry estaba inconsciente en brazos de su padre, el rostro más pálido que el de un muerto... Y el ambiente se había enfriado bastante, como si alguien hubiera bajado la calefacción.

Remus y Regulus lo atendían rápidamente, revisándolo, mientras Sirius y Severus explicaban rápida y brevemente lo sucedido a unas sorprendidas Meda y Dora.

Es decir, ¿de cuando acá las cosas estallan solas? Al menos claro, que haya un estallido de magia, pero ellas no sintieron nada...

En realidad, nadie lo sintió hasta que las copas se rompieron y Harry se desplomo.

Draco se acerco a su padre, nervioso. Pero Remus se giro rápidamente (tanto que los presentes que prestaban atención a Harry pensaron que se rompería algún hueso) y le gruño.

-¡Remus!-le regaño Narcissa, pero al ver la expresión de Draco... Y a Pansy entrando apresurada entendió-¿cómo esta Harry?-preguntó

-estará bien-Regulus suspiro-será mejor que se quede aquí, no podrán llevarlo a Grimmauld por Flú o desapareciendo

-yo me quedo con el-dijo Sirius, no admitiendo replica por parte de su esposo

Los Black (Regulus y Remus) asintieron, de acuerdo.

-Lucius, vamos a llevarlo a una habitación-dijo Regulus.

El rubio tomo a su hijo en brazos y siguió a Regulus, seguido por Sirius, Remus y Draco.

-¿qué paso?-pregunto Pansy, mirando confundida como se llevaban al moreno

-Harry bebió mucho, al parecer-dijo Dora, mirando preocupada por donde se había ido su primo postizo

-un aumento espontaneo de magia, en realidad, Dora-corrigió Severus-creo que ya debemos retirarnos, le acompaño señorita Parkinson

La chica estuvo tentada a negarse, pero la mirada severa del profesor de pociones le dijo que no era buena idea.

En la habitación designada a Harry, Lucius colocaba al inconsciente moreno en la cama.

El chico tirito suavemente y luego se hizo un ovillo, abrazándose a sí mismo. Tratando de conservar el calor.

Regulus lanzo sobre él un hechizo de calefacción, para que le subiera un poco la temperatura y suspiro.

-estará bien-aseguro

-yo aun no he visto el primer dragón de escamas frías, Reg-dijo Sirius, sentándose al lado de su ahijado-y si la raza de Harry tiene algo de dragón tu sabes que...

-pero el estará bien-le corto su hermano, abrazando a Remus-me pregunto, ¿qué le habrá causado la recaída? Quiero decir, hace poco estaba bien

Remus gruño y miro a Draco.

-creo que sabes muy bien la causa, Reg-dijo, sus ojos de un tono dorado

-hablare con Severus para que, al volver al colegio, los cambien de habitación-Lucius se giro a su hijo, frunciendo el ceño-esta situación matara a Harry, y, si tu no piensas aceptar tus sentimientos, es mejor mantenerlos separados

Draco trago saliva, no prestándole mucha atención.

En realidad, dejo de escuchar cuando Regulus dijo "recaída". Eso quería decir que Harry había estado así antes, ¿no?

-nos vamos-Lucius tomo a su hijo del brazo y lo saco

-vamos, debes descansar-dijo Regulus, sacando a su esposo de allí

Sirius, al verse solo, se recostó junto a Harry y lo abrazo.

-estarás bien, Harry, ya llegara alguien que te ame-susurro en su oído

Harry gimió quedamente en su inconsciencia y se abrazo a Sirius, buscando el calor que le propinaba el cuerpo del mayor.

-Sirius-suspiro, restregando su cara contra su pecho, dejando algunas lagrimas escapar por sus ojos, semi inconsciente

-tranquilo, estarás bien-beso su frente y decidió dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Continuara...

* * *

ne... que tal? XD

RR:

Bydanny: y a mi me encantaria complacerles con un cap Tomarry, peeero Tomito es algo mayorcito para Harry (no que me importe) y el Ministro quiere mucho a Harry como para provecharse de el XD todo un caballero ;) pero si, Draco tendra su escarmiento XD el dragon sufrira XD ya veras

Lilyth369: posiblemente haya sido el olor de la otra vez, y la mente de Harry le jugo una mala pasada, o tal vez salio por ahi... quien sabe w las razones de Draco son incluso un misterio para la autora, yo tambien amo el Tomarry XD pero esta historia empezo como Drarry y asi termina :3 luego subire un Tomarry

The darkness princess: lo se w muy tiste

**momo: **si, el sufrira pero no ahora -suspira- aun le falta w cuando regrese el Ministro se armara el Pandemonium! te lo aseguro ;)

Gabriela Cruz: gomene XD subo caps en cierto intervalo para dejarles en suspenso ;)

NOTA: me gustria empezar a subir otra historia y teniendo en cuenta que esta va bastante bien, me encantaria empezar a subir otra, pero no estoy segura de cual.

estas son las opciones:

¿Serias mi padre? (TomxJames)

El Precio de la Inocencia (TomxHarry)

Mi Dulce Veela (TomxHarry)

The Royalty (Crossover: Thor y HP)

Queda por su cuenta ;)


	15. Cap 14

Cap. 14

Cuando las clases volvieron a comenzar, las cosas parecían muy... Normales.

Harry no recordaba bien lo sucedido en año nuevo, pero sabía que algo tenía que ver con que ahora compartiera habitación con Theodore Nott.

Theo no dejaba de mirarlo de soslayo y eso lo desesperaba, por lo que, al 4to día de haber iniciado las clases, antes de bajar al Gran Comedor, antes de incluso salir de la habitación, Harry lo enfrento

-¿que tanto me miras?-pregunto, hastiado

-¿yo?

-no veo a nadie más aquí, Nott

Theo abrió la boca para refutar, pero luego suspiro.

-quería pedirte un favor... Dos en realidad

Harry alzo una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

-te escucho

-lo primero es muy sencillo-Theo sonrió tímidamente-la verdad me da mucha curiosidad el que seas una Criatura Mágica, y me preguntaba si tu...

-¿te podía dejar verlo?

Theo asintió.

La verdad es que desde que había logrado traducir parte de la información de los Shittaras que estaba en su libro, le había entrado curiosidad.

Decía que la forma de cada uno variaba siempre, y la imagen que había en su libro era... Extraña.

Harry suspiro y cerró los ojos unos breves segundos.

Cuando escucho el jadeo de Theo sonrió.

Theodore se quedo maravillado cuando vio las escamas plateadas con rojo y verde aparecieron alrededor de los ojos de Harry y por su cuello. Las orejas y colmillos del moreno se alargaron un poco, y a Theo le pareció que estaba más alto.

Harry abrió los ojos y el chico ahogo una maldición al encontrarse con unos orbes verdes casi dorados y pupilas rasgadas.

-vaya-susurro, acercándose e, inconscientemente, acariciando las escamas alrededor de los ojos-parece pelaje de gato y no escamas

Harry rio y el chico se sonrojo.

-sí, me lo han dicho-y así como aparecieron los cambios así mismo desaparecieron-¿el otro favor?

Theo salió de su estupor, retrocedió y se aclaro la garganta, de repente mucho más nervioso que antes

-yo quisiera... Bueno... Es sobre... Sobre Longbottom

-¿qué pasa con Nev?

-me gusta-soltó, suspirando-mucho, y me gustaría...

Harry sonrió, de una forma que le puso los pelos de punta al chico

-para San Valentín tu y Nev serán novios-aseguro, robándole las palabras

Y por un momento, Theo sintió que le había _vendido su alma al diablo._

* * *

Blaise gruño, observando a cierto peli rojo que no dejaba de comerse con los ojos a su rubio amigo.

"En qué momento me vine a enamorar de ti" pensó, suspirando pesadamente y comiendo sin muchas ganas

Theo, sentado a su lado, no se había perdido ni un solo gesto de su italiano amigo.

-¿por qué no le dices y ya?-comento

-fácil decirlo-gruño-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú a tu león?

Theo suspiro y se giro para comentarle algo a Draco. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su amigo no dejaba de seguir _todos_ los movimientos de Harry, que desde que habían recomenzado las clases se sentaba junto a sus Gryffindors amigos.

"Vaya" pensó, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Ya medio sabía como retribuirle el favor al moreno.

Mientras, Harry planificaba como hacer que su querido amigo Neville se quedara a solas con Theo.

-Harry, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme con mi trabajo de herbología?-pregunto el castaño

El moreno alzo una ceja.

-Nev, normalmente eres tu quien me ayuda a hacerlo-comento

El chico se revolvió incomodo, sonrojándose.

Se inclino un poco, lo suficiente para que solo Harry pudiera oírle

-Harry, me gustaría que me echaras una mano con otra cosa

-si simplemente susurraras, yo te escucharía-le recordó el moreno, sonriendo divertido

-¡Harry!-Neville rodo los ojos-es sobre The... Nott

Algo en el cerebro del moreno hizo clic, al unir los obvios cables de la situación.

Sonrió. Ya sabía que haría.

* * *

Neville suspiro, nervioso.

Luego de clases Harry le había dicho que lo vería en el 3er invernadero, para poner en marcha algún plan para que Theo se fijara en él.

Con una sonrisa tonta, apresuro el paso, pero al entrar en el invernadero se quedo frio.

Harry no estaba.

En realidad quien estaba allí, leyendo un libro y algo mosqueado era Theodore Nott.

Neville retrocedió, pensando en que se había equivocado, pero tropezó con algo cayendo de bruces.

El ruido llamo la atención del castaño, que alzo la vista y vio, no sin cierta sorpresa, a Neville.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto, poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta él para ayudarlo

-s... Si-Neville rio nervioso, agarrando la mano que le ofrecían-creo que... Creo que me equivoque de invernadero

Se giro, dispuesto a irse, rojo como un tomate.

-¿ibas a trabajar en el proyecto que nos dejo la profesora Sprout?-pregunto, deteniéndolo

-si

-¿me podrías ayudar?-sonrió tímido

Neville se sonrojo aun más y, sin creérselo, asintió

Theo sonrió para sí.

Harry era un genio, y uno muy astuto. Ya no le quedaban dudas de que _por algo_ había caído en Slytherin.

Mientras, Harry daba una vuelta cerca del lago, lanzando una piedrecita al aire y pensando en su próximo movimiento.

Hermione creía que él no se había dado cuenta, pero el ya sabía que Ron estaba enamorado de Draco.

Sonrió con amargura, pensando en que Ron jamás tendría una oportunidad... Y él tampoco.

Pero también sabía que había cierto molesto italiano que se derretía por el pecoso.

"Zabinni nunca se acercara a Ron" pensó, lanzando la piedrecita más alto "tal vez..." Sonrió para sí mismo.

Sin darse cuenta, se adentro al Bosque Prohibido, lanzando la piedrecilla y tarareando una suave melodía.

No había llegado muy lejos cuando el sonido de cascos lo detuvo.

Alzo la vista y clavo sus verdes ojos en un rubio centauro que lo observaba detenidamente detrás de un arbusto.

Harry ladeo la cabeza y sonrió, reconociéndolo.

-deberías volver al colegio-dijo el centauro, alzándose en todo su esplendor

-cierto-asintió distraídamente-estaba pensando...

-no deberías estar aquí, es peligroso

-¿por ustedes?-sonrió-¿por Aragog?

-te crees mucho, mago-el centauro se acerco a él, pero cuando logro ver el brillo dorado en sus ojos retrocedió-¿qué eres?

-las estrellas deberían de decírtelo-Harry rio suavemente y se sentó en medio del suelo-te pediría que me las leyeras, pero ustedes no dicen las cosas concretas, además de que estamos a plena luz del día

-¿qué eres?-alzo una ceja-las estrellas que giran alrededor de ti y la constelación del dragón son muy confusas

-¿el dragón?-el corazón de Harry se acelero y sus ojos brillaron-¿cómo es eso?

-no puedo decirlo-"por supuesto" pensó Harry

El centauro lo miro y estrecho los ojos

-¿qué eres?-pregunto por tercera vez

-un Shittara-Harry rio nuevamente y lo miro con ojos brillantes-la habilidad de leer las estrellas debe ser fascinante y...

-Harry, ¡¿qué haces aquí?!

El chico se giro, para encontrarse con un nervioso Hagrid, seguido por Hermione y Ron

-hola Hagrid-sonrió-estaba hablando con...

-Firenze-se presento el centauro, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante él, pensando erróneamente que Harry no sabía su nombre-tu futuro es incierto, Harry Miracle, sufrirás mucho, pero al final serás feliz, aun te falta mucho por recorrer

Harry se estremeció y suspiro.

-si-sonrió triste-lo sé, un gusto conocerte, Firenze

-hasta la próxima, Harry-el centauro medio sonrió y se alejo, galopando

-¿por qué...?-empezó Hermione, mirando nerviosa por donde se fue el centauro

-¿qué hacéis aquí?-pregunto Harry, poniéndose en pie, suspicaz

-Hagrid tiene a su hermano aquí, Grawp-contesto Ron, sin darse cuenta, bufando-si Umbridge se entera...

-nos aseguraremos de que no lo haga-Harry sonrió y emprendió su camino al castillo

Él ya sabía del hermano de Hagrid. Aunque claro, el hombre no lo sabía.

Mejor no saber más del tema (del porque estaba allí), era _obvio_ de que a Hagrid le incomodaba.

Los demás le miraron sorprendido.

* * *

-se que te gusta Weasley-soltó el moreno de ojos verdes, sentándose junto a Zabinni bajo un árbol cerca del lago, quien se sobresalto

-¡¿qué?!-pregunto casi gritando y Harry hizo una mueca

-no grites-dijo, suspirando-puedo hacer que Ronald se enamore de ti

-¿cómo, oh gran Harry Potter?-pregunto sardónico-sabes que el esta tras los huesos de tu hermano, ¿no?

-déjalo en mis manos, Zabinni-dijo, ignorando la punzada en su pecho-te lo debo por el castigo que te pusieron aquella vez

Y dicho esto, se levanto y camino al castillo.

* * *

A la hora de la cena, Neville miraba a Harry como si fuera a matarlo, pero en el fondo le estaba agradecido.

Se paso toda la tarde junto a Theo, haciendo el trabajo de herbología, hablando de cualquier cosa y simplemente perdiendo el tiempo, juntos.

Estaba enamorado de la serpiente, pero quería saber si era correspondido.

-si no preguntas, no sabrás-dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado y revolviendo su pelo

-te odio-dijo enfurruñado

-se que no es así-señalo, sonriendo y se giro a Hermione, que jugueteaba con su comida-sabes que él no te hará caso, ¿por qué te deprimes?

La chica lo miro, ni se molesto en replicar y sonrió tristemente.

-Harry, no te pongas de casamentero, ¿sí?-el chico hizo una mueca y la abrazo-gracias-susurro, suspirando

Las acciones de Harry eran observadas desde la mesa de las serpientes, donde un molesto rubio no probaba bocado.

Por otro lado, Dolores, que acaba de entrar, vio la oportunidad perfecta para atrapar a Potter y hacer que lo dementorizaran.

Si lo hacía perder el control... Claro.

Se acerco con pasos cortos y para nada elegantes a la mesa de Gryffindor y se paro detrás de Harry.

-señor Malfoy-llamo, en voz alta para que todos la escucharan-según la Proclamación Ministerial No. 10* el contacto intimo entre una chica y un chico queda totalmente prohibido

-¿los abrazos son considerados contactos íntimos, directora?-pregunto de forma inocente, soltando a la castaña y mirándola

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Harry era conocido por ser el Slytherin menos Slytherin, pues siempre se mostraba amable y cortes con todo el mundo, y no discriminaba a nadie.

Para todos era una sorpresa su actitud... Insolente

-10 puntos menos para Slytherin por la insolencia del señor Malfoy-dijo la mujer, sonriendo sardónica

-eso no responde mi pregunta-señalo el chico, ignorando las protestas de su mesa-¿un simple abrazo es considerado un contacto _intimo?_

-20 puntos menos-la mujer se puso roja de la furia y las protestas se dejaron oír

¡Estaban por debajo de Gryffindor por 10 puntos!

Harry abrió la boca, dispuesto a fastidiar un poco más a la mujer. Pero Snape se acerco justo a tiempo. No permitiría que le quitaran más puntos a su casa.

-señor Malfoy-seseo, taladrándolo con la mirada-detención en las mazmorras luego de la cena-informo y Umbridge sonrió satisfecha

Todas las serpientes miraban al chico con odio

El, ni enterado, sonriendo de forma gatuna ante la obvia molestia de la cara de sapo, a pesar del placer por saberlo detenido.

* * *

-¿en qué estabas pensando, Harry?-Snape exploto una vez ambos estuvieron a salvo en las mazmorras, ignorantes de cierto rubio bajo la capa de invisibilidad del moreno

-realmente, en nada-Harry suspiro-lo siento

Snape suspiro y se recostó de su escritorio, masajeando sus sienes

-¿esto tiene algo que ver con lo sucedido en año nuevo?

-¿qué paso en año nuevo?-pregunto, frunciendo el ceño-¿le paso algo a Sirius?, ¿o a Remus?-por su rostro cruzo la preocupación

Snape le miro incrédulo

-¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-el anuncio del embarazo de Remus-frunció aun más el ceño-fui a la cocina por mas vino de ortigas... Y luego recuerdo despertar enredado entre Remus y Sirius, fue raro

Snape abrió la boca, sorprendido. Draco oculto bajo la capa casi tropezó.

-¿paso algo malo?-pregunto preocupado

-no, solo perdiste un poco el control sobre tu magia-Snape se acerco y toco la frente del chico, su piel estaba algo fría, pero Regulus había dicho que era normal

-bueno-Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero luego sonrió-nos vemos Severus

Dio media vuelta y camino hasta la salida, pero se detuvo unos segundos. Giro un poco y sonrió ampliamente.

-feliz cumpleaños, Sev-y dicho esto, salió.

* * *

Severus lanzo un suspiro y observo una esquina, cerca de un estante de pociones.

-tienes suerte de que no recuerde, eso explicaría que no haya intentado matar a Pansy por tocar lo que es suyo

Draco se quito la capa y bufo, molesto consigo mismo.

-¿qué hago?

-si le dijeras lo que sientes, sería un buen comienzo

-no puedo-desvió la vista, sonrojado, confundido-yo no...

-vete a dormir-corto Severus, exasperado

Draco asintió, dio media vuelta y salió

Severus sintió unos brazos envolver su cintura y suspiro.

-mi primo es un cabezota-susurraron en su oído

-lo sé-Severus se giro y beso a su chucho-vamos, debes descansar

Sirius hizo un puchero y luego sonrió divertido.

-de acuerdo, pero déjame darte un masaje, estas tenso-ofreció de forma coqueta, amasando sus hombros

Severus negó y lo beso nuevamente, dejándose llevar.

Por una vez durante esos 4 meses, agradeció las hormonas de su esposo.

Continuara...

* * *

No odien a Draco! ok no XD queda a su voluntad ;)

RR:

**lisicarmela:** sufrira XD pero desgraciadamente vendra un poco lento! pero tengo algo grande para hacerlo perecer! *uys que mala*

**momo: **si pobre Harry... Tom aun no volvera D: tiene cosas importantes que hacer en Alemania QwQ (lo siento, esta historia no tiene Tomarry D:) sii *Q* yo tambien los amo juntos -rie- son tan... flahsdoho *Q*

**Lady Angel Yue:** yo tambien lo odio e.e ntp

**Carosita23:** gracias, oh y no te preocupes XD lo suyo sera peor! no estoy segura de si te envie el argumento por MP, si es asi xD leelo! no soy buena con los argumentos e,e suelo contarlo todo en ellos! D: cualquier duda, puedes ver las portadas (de Mi Dulce Veela y de The Royalty, aun no tengo la de ''El Precio de la Inocencia'') en DevianArt, mi cuenta es JaneArkensawTheKille... o puedes poner el titulo de la historia y lo encontraras! XD

**Nozomi Black: **Leete Mi Medimago Personal, ahi a quien odiaras sera a Harry 100% asegurado ;) XD (Sorry XD el Tomarry nunca estara ligado con el Drarry! *ecepto en mi nuevo proyecto: And Why?*) o o dile que no! QwQ las cosas estan casi... casi por arreglarse D: solo falta un golpe mas y JURO que no sera por culpa de Draco! *tipico que el infiel sea Draco D_D* PSD: aun no me llega tu vociferador XD no me digas que enviaste ala lechuza de Ron? (olvide su nombre D:... Errol! *si no es asi me corriges porfas*)

**Murtilla: **nah no lastimaste... o si? la verdad no recuerdo XD perdoname tu a mi, a lo mejor ese dia estaba a la defensiva... me pasa mucho xD ne no es rebeldia e.e es estupidez

**Lilyth369:** ne... bueno en su defensa alego que... literalmente, no fue su culpa e.e y eso ultimo XD si, ahi ya no hay defensa... Pansy lo hechizo? O.o hey que no sabemos que paso! XD ous gracias por tus buenos deseos! *w*

**Bydanny: **ciertamente no es justo w si, lastima lo del Tomarry D_D xD perdonen al dragon! e.e bueno no XD pero ya luego lo enmendara ;) lo prometo!

**infernodicielo: **interesante nick XD me gusta w lo siento Cam, es que Harry **no **pondra a Draco celoso con nadie... a voluntad ;) pero si les dare un corto adelanto... Los Miracles por siglos han sido comprometidos a la realeza Shittara... y est TODO lo que dire! xD es que yo **no **estoy haciendo una historia XD esas que sugeri son unas cuantas de **todas ** las que estoy haciendo a la vez D: xD de verdad! mi cel esta saturado de eso w tanto que realize un documento en Acces para no enredarme! :* kisses cuidate hermosa!

**MooNTiKa: **como te dije por MP, yo no soy buena con los resumenes XD me vuelvo un etc e.e xD pero alli te deje el de una, si mal no recuerdo ;) no olvides revisar! y no e.e desgraciadamente en esa que me dices no ahi... violencia por parte de Tomito XD en realidad es un AU

**Gema Talerico: **como ya te he dicho Gem... falta mucho para que se arreglen!

**Gabriela Cruz: **me encantaria que fueras mas elocuente con tus RRs, pero supongo que es por falta de time D: en fins sips, Draco es un poco idiota a veces XD

***No se en realidad cual es el decreto que establece el cero toque entre una chica y un chico, mi memoria me falla, si no es el Diez, les agradezco que me informen ;)**

EEEN fin, asi estamos:

¿Serias mi Padre? 2 votos  
Mi Dulce Veela 8 votos

The Royalty 2 votos

El Precio de la Inocencia 2 votos

PSD: si alguien quiere otra parejas ademas de las que mencione la vez que puse las opciones, digala y vere si estoy escribiendo algo de dicha pareja ;)

Este capitulo fue inspirado en Severus Snape... nah eso no xD pero fue escrito al rededor del 9 de enero, fiesta de cumpleaños de Severus! (no me dio time a hacerle algo descente a mi querido profesor de pociones!)

reitero, si tienen en mente alguna otra pareja, digan y vere si escribo de ella XD (si estoy trabajando en ella! xq si me pongo con algo nuevo no termino!)

Nos leemos criaturas!


	16. Cap 15

Cap. 15

Sus ojos recorrieron la carta una y otra vez, no creyéndose lo que leía.

¡Quién se creía Fudge!

Respiro hondo y se consoló en saber que Harry podía manejar a la loca de Umbridge. Sonrió ligeramente, orgulloso del moreno.

Pero su sonrisa se borro al recordar la carta de Snape.

Suspiró pesadamente, los asuntos que lo ataban a Alemania no eran solamente los de solucionar problemas con el Ministro Kertish.

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y garabateo con rapidez una respuesta para Harry.

Sonrió ligeramente y miró distraídamente su muñeca, donde colgaba un ligero brazalete de plata. Parecía estar hecho de serpientes, que se enredaban sobre sí mismas, y con un rubí por ojos.

Simplemente hermoso. Tom admiraba el buen gusto del moreno, que sobrepasaba el de los Malfoy.

Una vez terminada la carta, tomó otro pergamino y le escribió a Severus.

-_¿crees que el joven Malfoy hable nuestra lengua?_-preguntó una sibilante voz

El Ministro dejó lo que hacía y bajo la vista al suelo, donde una enorme serpiente se deslizaba, hasta llegar donde él.

-_no lo creo, lo sé_-dijo-_si tu pregunta es que si es capaz de abrir la Cámara, la respuesta es no estoy seguro_

-_bueno, el no lo hará, ¿verdad?_

Tom dudo.

Como estaban las cosas con Umbridge, si esta lo presionaba mucho Harry perdería el control. No quería ni imaginarse que podría suceder.

Suspiro, tomo otro pergamino y le escribió con rapidez a Flamel.

Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

_Debían_ moverse, YA.

* * *

Esa mañana los Slytherins suspiraron casi aliviados al ver que los puntos perdidos la noche anterior estaban casi todos restaurados (al menos no estaban por debajo de Gryffindor).

Pero ni rastros de Malfoy.

Todos murmuraban sobre que había tenido que hacer el chico, cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron.

Por ellas entraron un sonrojado Neville Longbottom, junto a un más que encantado Theodore Nott, y tras ellos un divertido Harry Malfoy, cuyos ojos brillaban por demás divertidos.

Zabinni, desde su mesa, observo que Theo le decía algo al castaño y este asentía, sonrojándose aun más, y Harry ampliaba su sonrisa.

Suspiro y pensó que tal vez, y solo tal vez, el moreno pudiera ayudarle.

Theo se sentó frente a él y Harry se dejo caer a su lado, sonriendo gatunamente.

Ambas serpientes pensaron en que si Harry tuviera cola, la estuviera moviendo de un lado a otro con satisfacción.

En ese instante se parecía _sospechosamente_ al gran Gato Chesire.

-entonces, _Zabinni_-su nombre sonó como un suave ronroneo y los pelos del italiano se erizaron-¿aceptas mi ayuda?

-¿qué quieres a cambio?-preguntó, achinando los ojos

-¿qué te hace pensar que quiero algo a cambio?

-últimamente te comportas como un verdadero Slytherin-expreso Theo, mirando con cierta sospecha al moreno-y nosotros _nunca_ hacemos favores sin nada a cambio

Harry rió y se inclino un poco, para que solo ellos pudieran escucharle.

-de ti, Nott, quiero que cuides bien de mi Neville, o quién sabe, tal vez un molesto Shittara te visite-el castaño se estremeció-Zabinni, necesito que averigües _quien_ le dijo a Umbridge que había una Criatura Mágica en el colegio

-¿eso es todo?-preguntaron, a la vez

Harry pensó en preguntarles con quien se había estado revolcando _su_ Draco, pero desistió.

No estaba seguro de lo que sería capaz de hacer si se enteraba.

-esto es por ayudarlos, si lo consiguen, les pediré otro favor

-eres un aprovechado-refunfuño Blaise, pero acepto hacerle ese favor

Harry sonrió y se enderezo, alzando la vista cuando escucho el aleteo de las lechuzas.

Estaba tan concentrado, que no se fijo en como su _queridísimo_ hermano fulminaba a sus amigos con la mirada.

Si hubiera estado atento, hubiera visto la magia plateada rodearlo de forma _posesiva_, y como la propia, de un hermoso dorado, verde y rojo, parecía danzar a su alrededor, satisfecha.

Pero esto, no paso desapercibido a dos pares de ojos, unos negros y otros marrones.

* * *

-quiero ser un animago-anuncio Harry esa noche, nada más entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres

Severus, Sirius y Regulus lo miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, Remus en cambio, sonrió de medio lado.

-¿y eso por qué?-pregunto Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Lily era una animaga, James también, tu, Regulus y Peter también-mueca general ante la mención del último nombre-incluso Severus es un animago

El aludido gruño, preguntándose _como_ lo supo.

-y se que Draco está trabajando con su parte animaga-comento como si tal cosa, mirando sus uñas desinteresado

-aun así, no puedes ser un animago-refuto Sirius-como auror...

-fuiste un animago ilegal hasta que entraste al departamento de aurores-Harry achino los ojos-además, tengo permiso de Tom

Les mostró un pergamino, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Sirius y Severus boquearon.

-ya perdimos a Prongsy-sollozo dramáticamente el moreno mayor, mirando acusadoramente a su marido-es tu culpa

Severus se mordió el labio inferior para no decir alguna tontería.

Remus rió divertido, se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo.

-¿te sabes la teoría?

-si, Hermione me ayudo, aunque no está muy feliz

-bien, practiquemos entonces

-¡Remus!-Regulus observo incrédulo a su esposo

¿Dónde estaba el dulce y siempre recto Remus John Lupin del que se enamoro?

Es decir, no es que _no_ le gustara esa voz de mando en su lobo.

El castaño lo miro y gruño, como diciendo "ni se te ocurra contradecirme"

Y el menor de los Blacks se quedo callado. Con el embarazo y la Luna Llena cerca su esposo estaba... Susceptible.

Harry sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con un tono dorado.

Por lo que había leído en los textos de Flamel, con una forma animaga era más sencillo sobre llevar su transformación.

Lily en los diarios lo reafirmaba.

Además, sería _muy_ interesante.

* * *

Draco observo incrédulo a sus amigos, que desde hacía dos semanas actuaban... Extraño.

Por un lado Theo, que no se despegaba para nada de Neville, y por el otro Blaise, que parecía haberse convertido en una mala imitación de un detective muggle.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo a Harry, que discutía en voz baja con Hermione, sobre un ingrediente de pociones, según entendió cuando paso a su lado.

-¿qué demonios os pasa?-le pregunto a Blaise, que alzo la vista de una lista de nombres que había realizado

-nada-frunció el ceño-Theo está enamorado del torpe león y yo le hago un favor a tu hermano

-¿un favor?

-le prometí no decirle a nadie-se encogió de hombros

Draco gruño suavemente. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

¿Desde cuándo Blaise le hacía favores a _Harry_?

Blaise lo miro, e iba a decir algo cuando otra cosa llamo su atención.

Alzo una ceja y golpeo suavemente las costillas de Draco.

-no mires, pero creo que el tonto de Diggory y Chang tienen una discusión muy fuerte

Draco alzo la vista y, efectivamente, Cedric y Cho parecían discutir airadamente en las puertas del Gran Comedor.

El barullo que siempre había a esas horas se detuvo momentáneamente y todos los ojos se posaron en ellos.

-no puedo creer que pretendas dejarme por _él_-escupió Chang, cruzándose de brazos

-te dije que esto no iba a funcionar-refuto Diggory, suspirando exasperado

-¡yo valgo más que Malfoy!-chillo y la sala enmudeció por completo

Todos, sin excepción, miraron a Harry, que alzo una ceja, inmutable.

-en lo absoluto-siseo Diggory, no muy consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor

Sorpresivamente, Chang dio media vuelta y se acerco a paso pesado a la mesa de Gryffindor, fulminando con la mirada a Harry, que había vuelto su vista al libro de pociones que había estado leyendo durante su discusión con Hermione.

-tú, maldita serpiente asquerosa, todo esto es tu culpa

Si el silencio hasta ese momento era pesado, ahora el Gran Comedor parecía un cementerio.

Varias quijadas se desencajaron y a muchos les recorrió un escalofrió, temiéndose lo peor.

No era un secreto para nadie que _ese Malfoy_ hasta la fecha era de cuidado. Solo había que tomar en cuenta el supuesto rumor de que había Imperiado a un miembro de su _propia casa._

Era tranquilo, sí. Era amable, sí. Pero eran contadas las veces en la que alguien lo había humillado, o había desatado su ira. Incluso habían escuchado a algunos Slytherins de que él era de cuidado. Especialmente en las últimas fechas.

Se temían el Pandemónium.

-perdón, _Chang_, pero ¿me estás hablando a mi?-pregunto, con fingida inocencia

La morena enrojeció, aun más furiosa si cabe.

-si serás...

-te recuerdo, Chang-Harry se puso en pie, cerrando el libro con suma calma-que _yo_estaba con Cedric _antes_ de que _tu_ salieras con él

La suavidad de sus palabras emulaba con facilidad al siseo de una serpiente sumamente peligrosa. Una advertencia.

No es como si realmente le importase. No es tampoco como si su relación con Cedric hubiera sido gran cosa, o pasado a mayores. Su propia magia se lo había impedido. Le había preguntado a Flamel en una carta que le envió hace tiempo por esto. El hombre le explico detalladamente por Flú, en la oficina de Severus, que esto se debía a que _ya_ sabia quien era su pareja, y aunque Draco había dado señales de rechazo, no lo había expresado verbalmente.

Por supuesto, la situación le era _muy familiar_ a cierto pelirrojo, que aun recordaba el pavor que lo inundo cierto 1ero de Septiembre, en una de las cabinas del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Tragó saliva, la Ravenclaw estaba _perdida._

A Hermione y a Draco no les paso desapercibido el peligroso halo dorado y rojizo que se perfilaba en los profundos ojos verdes, ni la forma en que los rayos del sol parecían arrancar destellos rojos, verdes y plateados de la piel del moreno.

Se preguntaron _donde_ estarían los profesores.

-eso no es cierto, Malfoy-respondió indignada, ignorando la implícita amenaza.

Harry sonrió y otro escalofrió recorrió al Gran Comedor. La temperatura parecía bajar de a poco, como si los dementores estuviesen cerca.

-Chang, no puedo creer que seas tan _estúpida_-lo ultimo lo escupió en parsél, desconcertando a la chica-pero, ¿sabes?, te lo puedes quedar

Un jadeo general se extendió por el lugar, y Cedric palideció considerablemente.

Harry se inclino sobre Cho, disfrutando gratamente del sonido del acelerado corazón y el fascinante olor a _miedo._

-pero la próxima vez que se te ocurra intentar humillarme frente a todo el Gran Comedor-susurro, tan bajo que solo ella pudo escucharle-lamentaras haberte metido con un Malfoy, y en especial con _este_ Malfoy

Harry se enderezo y todo el aura opresiva que pareció envolverlo desapareció, y con ella el brillo de sus ojos y la mueca despectiva de sus labios.

El moreno sonrió de forma encantadora y todos parecieron recuperar la habilidad para respirar.

Malfoy se sentó nuevamente en su sitio y abrió nuevamente el libro.

Si a alguien hasta ese entonces le quedaba dudas de que Harry fuese un verdadero Slytherin, se vieron disipadas.

Y si alguien había pensado que el moreno no podía ser _peligroso y atemorizante_había caído en un error.

Todos tomaron nota de _no_ meterse con el chico.

* * *

Siete personas se encontraban reunidas alrededor de una formación rocosa y circular que emulaba una mesa.

Todas sumidas en un profundo silencio, observando al único que permanecía en pie.

Un hombre alto y cubierto por una túnica color malva, una capucha echada sobre su cabeza, ocultando su rostro.

-entonces...-comenzó una de las personas alrededor de la mesa

-aun existe un descendiente de los Miracle-Elfen-asintió el hombre

El silencio se hizo más pesado.

Todos se giraron al Trono.

El hombre allí sentado examino con sus profundos ojos azul-dorados al viajero.

Esa información era valiosa, pero aun no olvidaba como uno _de los suyos_ hozo desafiarlo y fue tras aquella joven Mestiza.

En aquel entonces él era el que cumpliría con el trato.

Ahora era su hijo...

-iremos a Londres a encontrarnos con este joven-sentencio-el debe de responder por el Trato

-¿y si ya tiene a su pareja destinada?-pregunto un joven a su lado, indignado

El mayor frunció los labios.

-de ser así, y al menos que _tú_ no encuentres la tuya, su hijo o hija quedaría atado al contrato

El joven bajo la vista, rogando porque su _prometido_ tuviese ya una pareja. Rogando encontrar la suya.

-Viajero-el hombre le miro-estaremos allí para antes de la Luna de otoño

El encapuchado asintió y medio sonrió.

El chico no estaría tan solo ahora.

Frunció el ceño.

Solo esperaba no haberse equivocado.

Continuara...

* * *

les gusto el regalo que les hice? XD aclaro que lo de Harry y Cho NO es una escena de celos por parte del moreno xD

Cabo de subir la portada de ''El Precio de la Inocencia'' a Devianart

Tambien pueden ver alli la de Mi Medimago Personal, la de The Royalty, la de esta historia y la de Mi Dulce Veela. Tambien podran ver imagenes de otras historias normales (Heteros) que no llegaron a termino XD creo que solo tengo Alice y Elise en el Pais de las Pesadillas XD pero bueno :3

mi cuenta es JaneArkensawTheKille

Pueden tambien visitar mi blog, Isitmad . blogspot. com hay pondre las actualizaciones y hare recomendaciones (lento pero seguro!)

RR:

**Gabriela Cruz: **oh, no te preocupes hermosa, te entiendo perfectamente! :3 si yo tambien quiero matar a Draco XD ya te resondi esa pregunta por MP, creo... y shi *w* tambien amo el SiriusxSeverus!

**momo: **xD Celestino, pero shi *w* es tan... bueno el siempre es tan tierno *w*

**Nozomi Black: **triste? o con ansias asesinas? XD Esperare a Hedwig con ansias .-. en fins! nos leemos!

Pooor cierto *w* les dejare por aqui un pedacito, pequeñito, de **The Royalty** y luego, en el proximo cap, uno de **El Precio de la Inocencia**

Antes de, les agrego un fic a la lista **El Violinista (TomxJames) **en esta, Harry SI es hijo de este par *w* xD pero si se los describo contare todo!

Ahora si! **Fragmento de The Royalty!**

[...]

Un hombre, alto, guapo y, sobre todo, molesto se apresura a llegar a unas enormes puertas de roble.

Su palida piel poco a poco se va tornando azul, con marcas parecidas a runas por todas las pares visibles de su cuerpo.

Sus largos y lasios cabellos negros parecen flotar alrededor de su anguloso rostro y sus preciosos ojos verdes, como dos pedazos de jade, se tornan rojos como la sangre.

Abre la puerta con mas violencia de la necesaria. No es que le importe.

Fija sus ojos rojizos en el hombre sentado tras el escritorio.

Si no estuviera tan molesto deboraria con los ojos la imagen.

Los cortos y revueltos cabellos negros cayendo por su inclinado rostro, los lentes al borde de la respingona nariz, la tostada piel siendo bañada por los ultimos rayos de sol, centrado en su trabajo.

Desplaza la tentadora imagen y se centra en el pergamino que sostiene en sus manos.

—¡James Maximilliam Potter!—brama, acercandose al escritorio.

—Laufey, ya te he dicho que...—levanta el rostro con irritacion, molesto por la interrupcion, pero sus palabras se cortan al ver el estado del otro hombre.

Desliza sus ojos color almendra por _todo_ el cuerpo del otro. Siente un jalon en la parte baja de su anatomia. Merlin, Laufey se veia tan candente de esa forma...

—¿como demonios se te ocurrio?—sesea, exteniendole el pergamino[..]

[...]

Esta molesto. Muy molesto.

Dirige sus pasos a la enorme puerta de oro que le conducira a la sala reuniones del Consejo.

Su larga tunica verde lima ondea a su alrededor, dandole cierto aire etereo. Sus largos cabellos, rubios como el mismo sol, caen elegantemente por sus hombros, el flequillo peinado hacia atras.

Cualquiera al verlo, pensaria que se trata de una mujer.

El larguisimo cabello, el rostro aguloso y delicado, la piel blanca y lechosa y el delgado y aristocratico cuerpo, envuelto en tres tonos de verde.

Por supuesto, nadie se atreveria a decirselo en su cara. La unica vez que alguien oso hacerlo... No termino muy bien.[...]

Pasa rapidamente sus grises ojos por la sala. Muy pocos tienen la delicadeza de reprimir las muecas que les provoca verlo.

Poco le importa.

Su objetivo se encuentra hasta el final de la larga mesa que ocupa el centro de la sala, mirandole con algo de reproche.

[...]

—tal vez tu y yo no nos casamos jurandonos amor eterno, querido—lo mira impasible, ocultando perfectamente como se siente, o eso cree—pero acordamos que no permitiriamos, no _permitirias_ que **mis** hijos fuesen infelices por un matrimonio forzado

[...]

—mañana iremos de visita a uno de los nueve reinos—dice Laufey, arrugando la nariz

—¿a donde y a que?—preguntan a la vez, sosteniendo una copa llena de jugo de arandanos

—a Asgard—responde James—a conocer a sus prometidos

Ambos abren los ojos desmesuradamente y escupen el contenido de sus bocas en un acto inconsciente.

—¡¿QUE?!

[...]

—mañana tendremos invitados—la mirada de Lucius le forzo a continuar—los reyes Potter, del reino de Gryffindor en Midgard magica vendran, con sus hijos

Los rubios pestañearon.

—¿y como por que o que vendrian a Asgard?—pregunta esta vez el menor

...

—el rey Potter y yo coordinaremos el trato para establecer la paz entre ambos mundos

—¿que trato?—el mayor entrecierra los ojos

—su compromiso con los gemelos Potter

[...]


End file.
